Fixing the past
by JenniferLupinBlack
Summary: Voldemort is gone but so is harry, Ron, Sirius, and everyone else Hermione ever cared for. The only person left with her after the war is remus. Receiving a letter from her grandfather Albus Dumbledore giving her a mission to go back in time and fix the past. but when hermione takes the mission see leaves the man she loves. How does she handle seeing him as his younger self.
1. the truth

Fixing the past

Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting by the window, staring out into nothing. The sky was dark giving off an oppressive feeling to everyone around. Of course it was like this everyday, since the Death Eaters had won and the light had lost.

She closed her eyes trying to forget all that she lost. Her mother, father, Harry, Ron … the list just kept going on and on. It was too much to bear. Hermione glanced to the letter sitting on the nightstand that had just arrived by owl. Not believing her eyes she had to read the letter again.

My Dearest Hermione,  
I should have told you this when I was alive but anyone knowing this truth probably would have put a threat on your life. You would have a price on your head as high as Harry does. What I need to tell you is that your father was my child. I know you have read Hogwarts: A History a thousand times, and there is no mention of Andrew in it. You see my dear, there is little known about Andrew because I left him to be raised by muggles so I could defeat Grindewald. I brought him back into the world of magic to only have him leave again to find against Tom Riddle. I have lost everyone I loved in the fight for the light. Tom Riddle found about Andrew and your Mom, Juliet. They were killed during the first war. Andrew knew they weren't going to survive this war. So shortly after your birth, you were given up for adoption, to keep you safe. They, I, never stopped loving died fighting for you, for the wizarding world. Trying to make it a better place for you, their Hermione.I left this letter with Fawkes. In the event of my death you were to be told who you are, and that we loved you. If you have this letter, it also means the war has become worse than ever believed. I have left you a locket with the family crest on it. When you touch the locket, it will take you back in time to stop all of this . . . the war I mean. You choose what time period you want to go to and stop it. You are a clever girl, I am pretty sure I already know where you choose to go. When you do go you are to come directly to me. Give me the locket, I will know that you are kin to me. Tell me everything, about how you came into possession of this heirloom. Confusing I know, but you are in the order, you took the mark so I know you will be safe. Oh and the locket won't open for you I have to open it myself. I am the only one that knows the password.  
With all my love your grandfather,  
Albus Dumbledore

P.S : I would also really like some Lemon drops if you don't mind. I know this is an odd request but I do love those little things.

Wiping the tears off her face, she chuckled at him asking for lemon drops. Well at least she know now why she has a fondness for lemon drops. Remus walked into the room quietly, waiting for the right moment to say something. What do you say to someone who just found out everything they knew about themselves was a lie? The war hadn't been kind to the resident werewolf. He lost all of his friends in between the first war and the second war. The last of the Marauders, the last of the original Order. They had survived some remarkable things together. He found Hermione with the letter Dumbledore had sent her. He leaned against the door frame with a cup of tea somewhat smiling to her.  
"Oh My god, I am the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore." Hermione whispered, taking in the information. It was hard to digest.

"I see you got your letter from your grandfather," Remus commented taking a sip from his tea.  
She whipped around, spotting Remus across the room by the fireplace. Questions were whirling in her head as she stood up. She crossed the room, coming to a stop.

Standing in front of him, she muttered quickly and in succession, "How do you know? How long have you Know? Mainly….Why didn't you tell me."

Holding up his hands as a sign of surrender "I am sorry Hermione, but I was under oath by Albus not to tell you until you knew. Well now you know."  
Remus puts his hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"I am sorry that you had to learn this with everyone you love gone."

"Not everyone is gone, I still have you Remus. I don't know what I will do without you though." Remus laughs and pulls her into a hug and kissed her atop of her head.

"We are the lone survivors of this war. I can't do this without you."

"I will promise you will be just fine," she pulled away from him putting her hands on his chest.

"Remus, how do you know I will be ok? Better yet what do you know?" with a questioning look on her face.

"I can't say anything Hermione. Something I just can't." Remus said in a pleading with her not to ask everything else.

She ran up stairs grabs her beaded bag that still has everything in it. Walking back down downstairs Hermione sees Remus in front of the fire holding her tan knee length coat.

"You are going to need this," walking behind her, helping her into her jacket.  
"You know it's crazy." She said feeling the warmth of the fire. Looking away from Remus, but still feeling his eyes on her.

"What is?" he responds to her.

She chuckles a little "I am only seventeen years old, and I have already fought in a war, and lost those most dear to me and I never got to have love, hell I have never even been kissed and I am about to change my life completely to save everyone I can. I need to go back and change history as we know it." She closed her eyes thinking of the implications. But it was far better than the hell they currently found themselves in. Hearing his foot steps behind her turning her to face his. He gently holds the side of her face stroking her face with his thumb.

"Hate this is happening to you, it not fair to anyone." Bring his face closer to hers with every word. His blue eyes met her brown eyes, and they locked for a second.

She nodded to him not being able to say anything from lack of breathing. He slowly presses his lips to hers softly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands sliding through her hair that has become soft long curl instead of the bushy mess she use to have. His hands slid down to her waist. She moaned into the kiss, at the sound he growls picking her up and sitting her on the living room dresser. She locked her feet around his waist. His mouth opened seeking entrance to her she allows him access. Tongues massage over each other neither fight for dominance. They held onto each other knowing everything was about to reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Hermione I am sorry I don't know what came over me." He looked down.

"Remus . . . please . . . that was my first kiss don't ruin it by doing this." Grabbing his face looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Honestly I am glad it you I have always had a crush on you. Funny enough." Biting the side of her lip.

When Remus glanced back up and her, she was shocked by his expression. He was smiling " I know you did. I didn't realize it first, but funny enough Sirius is the one that did he notice how you would always blush or stumble over your words around me and he told me so I took notice. I have know for a long time now. Never realized how observant he was."

Blushing from her embarrassment it hit her that they just confessed their feelings for each other. Now, with her having to leave, it broke her heart and tears came streaming down her face. "Hermione, Don't love, I will see you again I promise."

"I know, but will I see you here now ever again." She said with her voice cracking. "I will be messing with our past to change our future. I . . . I . . ." She trailed off not knowing what to say. All she knew was that the past had to change. Voldemort couldn't win. Harry needed to have a fighting chance. She would be changing the universe.  
He took a deep breath "I don't know love but.." his words cut off my the gong of the clock. Remus lets out a long sigh. "It's time for you to go. Follow your instincts" picking her up sitting her on feet on the floor.

Hermione take the locket out and looks at it "How do I get it to work."

He says to her with a weak smile. "Put the locket on and think of where you want to go. And you will be there but as far as I know it's a one way trip kind of thing." He leaned on the wall running his hands through his hair. Wrapping her arms around his waist, he just held her for a few more minutes.

"Before you go I want you to take something with you and don't let it be seen ok" Hermione nods to him and he hands her the marauders map, putting it in her bead bag.  
"Remus I can't take this."  
"Yes , you can and will ok." He told her in a voice not to argue.

With a last good bye and kiss, she put the locket on and thought of the date August twenty-fifth 1977. With a last glance that spoke volumes to one another she was gone in a flash. Remus grabbed a glass from the cabinet and one of Sirius's finest firewhiskey, poured a drink and sat back on the burgundy couch.

"Hermione please fix this hell we have come to be in." he chuckles to himself taking a long sip and thinks "but dealing with the marauders your sure are going to have a handful."

TBC

_**Hope you guys like this is my second story so I hope you like it. Yes it is only Hermione and Remus left . I know Albus is to be a half blood but I wanted to change it. Sorry if that offends you. And yes Hermione I know Hermione is seventeen but she is legal by wizard standards. And I need to make sure her age would fit when she got to school k. up next we see grandpa dearest or as she will be calling him papa and maybe the marauders. oh and that shiny blue button right down below this…..yeah that one please hit it and leave a nice review please and thank you. and sorry about the name I couldn't think of anything better it one in the morning. Also I don't own any of harry potter anything you don't recognize is mine. REVISED CHAPTHER **_

_**Thanks JenniferLupinBlack**_


	2. the marauders

_**Chapter Two:**_

Hermione landed hard on the ground. She checked herself out for bumps and bruises, and thankful noticed that she made it through the ordeal relatively unscathed.

"Thank Merlin for hay," she said talking to herself aloud. She took a good look around to figure where she was. She was near the magical farms in the village of Hogsmeade. She knew there was Honeydukes sweet shop not far off in the distance.

Deciding she would go pick up some lemon drops, she made her way to the village, pulling her coat a little tighter around her to block out the cooler Scotland air. She had missed doing this with Ron and Harry. She closed her eyes thinking of her last moments with them, hiding in the forest. Sure they were on the run, the most undesirables, but they were together, fighting for the light. They should have died together, not leaving her all alone without them.

Running up to the door she opened it so fast not seeing the young man on the other side. When she opened the door, it rammed right in his face.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Oh goodness please forgive me, I am sorry I am in such a rush," she said hurriedly, on autopilot, walking past him into the store. What Hermione had failed to notice was that it was in fact a young Sirius Black looking back at her.

"No worries," he had said to her walking out of Honeydukes. Sirius was truly baffled by the gir; Never in his life had he ever had a girl brush him off and walk on past him without an ounce of interest.

_Not exactly an experience he would want to have happen again._ Ruminating on the thought, he made his way to Three Broom Sticks to meet James, Peter, and Remus.

Hermione was a little embarrassed that she had ran off leaving the poor boy in her trail of dust. But never mind that, she was on a mission to find lemon drops.

"What can I help you with today my dear?" store clerk asked coming around the counter.

"I was going to get some lemon drops. I have a meeting with the headmaster at Hogwarts and I heard that these were his favorite sweets," Hermione informed the clerk while meeting her with a warm smile.

"Yes, That man is known for his sweet tooth. Dumbledore could keep this place in business," the clerk commented grabbing the lemon drop jar from under the counter. The kind women pulls out two scoops and tied up the bag. "My dear you look frazzled why don't go down to Three Broom stick and gather yourself together before you head up to the school. It is quite a hike."

"I would like that but I only have so much money, so doing something a little frivolous is out of the question."

Hermione dug in her beaded bag for her coin purse, and before Hermione could even get her galleon out to pay for her drops, the clerk just held them up for her to take.

"Free of charge, go collect yourself and relax a bit. No arguing. Have a lovely meeting with the headmaster."

Shocked by the woman's kindness. "Thank you so much."

Hermione turned her back walking out of the store. Walking to the Three Broomsticks, she glanced around the village of Hogsmeade. The little town was just as lively now as it was in the future.

"Funny," she thought to herself, "Something's never change."

It was good hearing the sound of laughter of children around her down to the birds chirping but also the sadness that came with it know if she didn't stop Voldemort now everything would be ruined again, and there may not be a second chance to fix it. It has to be done. Evil couldn't win again.

However the young witch couldn't help but miss Remus. The thought of him tightened her chest missing him more. That heated kiss they shared would be something that she would have to learn to live without. Maybe, if there was a way back, they could rekindle something, but who knew what would happen, especially now since her sole purpose for being here was to change the future.

She pulled he coat he had given her closer to her chest, and as she did, she felt something in her breast pocket. Noticing this for the first time, there was a letter was sitting in her pocket. She ripped open the letter as she noticed it was Remus's handwriting. He must have slipped it in her jacket when they had that last hug before she left.

That sly dog.

_Hermione, _

_I am always with you. The gem in this bracelet has a moonstone it. And it will be protecting you from harm as I would have if I could have accompanied you on this trip. It does more but never had time to look it up in the chaos of our lives. So I wanted you to have it so you would have something of me with you. Please be safe Love._

_Love Always,_

_Remus_

Opening the envelope she noticed something else in there. It was a white gold cuff bracelet with a moonstone in the setting. Putting it on her wrist she felt a small peace come over her that she had felt in a long while. She walked into Three Broomsticks making her way over to the bar and quickly ordering a Butterbeer to go. She listened in one some conversations going on around herself but one in particular caught her attention.

"Pads, man, what happen to your face?"

"Well I was about to walk out of Honeydukes, and this girl came whirling in and when she opened the door, it popped me right in the face, but the worst part was she wasn't even interested in me." His voice held a hint of shock.

"Look . . . Sirius . . . it may have escaped you notice but not every girl falls at you feet."

That voice she knew too well that voice was Remus Lupin.

"Name one, Moony," Sirius had lashed out playfully.

"Well the girl that happened to hit you in the face today with a door is one." She was almost able to picture the smirk on his face. Remus held out is wand "Episky," effectively fixing Sirius' face.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see his face when she didn't it took all she had not to double over laughing. Sirius face was that of a small kids that had just had his broom taken from him. Poor thing his pride was hurt. She smiled, missing the old Marauder more than what she thought.

Madam Rosmerta came from around the counter looking the same as she did in the future but a lot younger. "POTTER, COME GET THESE DRINKS BOY. Here you are miss your drink is ready to and its two sickles."

Hermione handed her over the money and grabbed her drink she was about to get up. When she ran into someone's chest she looked right up into the blue eyes of one Remus Lupin. He looked exactly the same, only younger with less scares and no gray hair. He was very toned dressed in blue jeans and a royal blue button up.

She stammered across her words to apologize to him. "I am so sorry I am literally running into everyone today."

Looking down at the tiny witch, he noticed that she was very pretty and he found it amusing of her stammering over her apology to him. He let out a small chuckle and he held up a hand to forestall her."Not a problem I will most defiantly forgive you if I can have you name."

"Hermione Granger," holding out her hand to him.

"Remus Lupin. Pleasure to meet you." He couldn't help but flirt with her which was unnatural for him. Of course, when she found out he was a "dark creature" that would be the end of this. He would go back to being good ole Moony, the cute, quiet, dangerous side-kick. The only woman who would ever give him the time of day was in love with his best friend anyway.

Lily Evans was an extraordinarily kind witch, who Moony loved immensely, in a brother/sister/platonic relationship. James and her would be great together.

"MOONY, MATE WE'RE THIRSTY OVER HERE."

Looking up at James Potter and if looks could have killed the look Remus gave him surely would have. Potter didn't even seem fazed by the look. Remus glanced back over to Hermione with remorse on his face. He didn't want this to end. "I would love to stay and talk with you some more but that moron that just yelled across the whole place their all over there waiting for me. hopefully I will run into you again."

Remus grabbed the drinks off the bar "I have a feeling we will, but I couldn't stay anyways I have a meeting at Hogwarts." She told him with a smile. He nodded with a grin, walking away.

"Remus?" Calling out to stop him.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Could you tell your friend I really didn't mean to smack him in the face with that door?" She called out with a twinkle in her eye that could rival that of Albus Dumbledore.

Remus' jaw went slack, in shock that this is was the girl that had show no interest in Sirius, but was in him. She laughed grabbing her drink walking out past the Marauders with a glance to them they all had a face of wonder of what she could have done to put their friend in such state. She walked the entire way to Hogwarts with a smile.

Remus finally came back from his shock. He weaved through the crowd back to the table.

"What did she say to you mate we've never seen you like that," James asked, grabbing a drink from the tray.

Remus began to laugh hysterically. His best friends looked at him like he had lost his mind; only causing him to laugh more. When he was able to finally stop laughing he looked to Sirius. "Pads the girl I was just talking to wanted me to apologize to you again for smacking you in the face with the door at Honeydukes."

Realization drew over the Marauders faces and they all started busting out laughing at once. Sirius on the other hand was not very amused. "Do you know where she went?" He leaned across the table with a serious look.

"Hogwarts; why?" confusion came over Remus' face.

"Good so am I " Sirius jumped out of the booth before anyone could stop him


	3. The head master

Chapter 3

Hermione enjoyed her walk until she looked up and saw the castle. The view took her breath away. The last time she had seen Hogwarts it had been in flames and ruin. It was the day that Voldemort had fallen, but she also lost Harry and Ron.

Walking on the grounds towards the entrance doors, Hermione never felt more at home then she did now, even though it was a completely different time. Hogwarts was her home. She remembered running down to Hagrid's hut with the boys, the days where she would run free with them, a distant memory. She remembered sitting by Black Lake, watching the giant squid try to catch Harry on his Firebolt. She looked up to the towers and remembered flying on a hippogriff, breaking Sirius out of Professor Filtwick's office.

All a distant memory, things that were to never happen again if she was successful on this mission.

Or would it? There was very little, if anything, ever written on the ramifications of changing things so drastically. It may have never been done before.

Time travelers were supposed to observe and learn, but never meddle, never change. But things were so wrong in the future they lived in.

Stopping in the entrance hall, she looked around the hall. It was basically the same, however there were maybe a few less pictures. There were still the massive hourglasses filled with its gems for the house points all set a zero, which made sense, considering the kids were out for the summer. Thinking on it, why were the Marauders skulking around Hogsmeade? Hermione was so zoned out, that she did not hear the head master come up behind her.

"Can I help you miss?" the sound of the headmaster's voice made Hermione jump out of her skin. With a yelp, she turned around to see him standing there in deep purple robes, long silver beard and hair, and twinkling blue eyes.

Dumbledore couldn't stop himself from giving a chuckle. "Forgive me dear girl I didn't know I had been that quiet. I am not normally that sneaky."

"Not to be rude, but you really could have fooled me." Hermione said trying to stop the heart attack she was having. "It's normally very difficult to sneak up on me. Please give me a moment, I seem to have forgotten the number one rule in life."

"And what is that?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Constant vigilance." Hermione replied, sneaking in the fact that she knew Moody. Hopefully this would help with what she had to accomplish with the Headmaster.

She watched his face, even though he didn't give away much, just a little lip twitch with recognition of Moody's catch phrase. It seemed to have helped.

"Anyways was there something I could help you with?"

"Yes there is . . ." Hermione pulled up left sleeve to her shirt, revealing a small golden tattooed phoenix on her wrist.

The headmasters face turned serious, but not losing the softness. "Yes, I see. Please follow me to my office."

The trip to his office was made in complete silence, neither spoke until in his office. When Hermione entered his office was Fawkes sitting on his perch watching her with intent interest.

"Well miss…..dear me I haven't even asked you your name"

"Hermione Granger, sir" she told him, taking a set in the chair in front of his desk. Grabbing the letter and locket out of her bag, she handed the items over to the headmaster. "I will let you read and it will explain why I am here. And you have to open the locket I can't as it belongs to you."

The professor sat reading the letter for about 5 minutes probably having to read it twice. After he finished he stood looking at her with small tears in his eyes. "You're my granddaughter? Andrew and Juliet have a child?"

"Yes, I am your grandchild, but I haven't been born yet. I will be born on September 19, 1979."

A cry from Fawkes rang out through the office as the phoenix flew over and landed on Hermione's shoulder. "Well you must be a Dumbledore or he would have come to you. That or true loyalty to me."

"Both, sir," Hermione replied. She was always loyal to Dumbledore, even during her seventh year when they discovered that he knew that Harry had to die for the fight to win. She found notes in his office trying to figure out a way to keep him from having to take the curse again, but to no avail.

"Let's sit back down I need you to tell me everything about what happens and who's left."

The story took only about twenty minutes to tell him giving him the shorten version of everything he looked on to her in pure shock of what he was being told.

"That's mainly what happen and my parents get killed, even though I thought I protected them. I didn't though. I obliviated them and sent them to Australia, where they ended up dying anyway. They died not knowing they had a daughter. I mean I know I'm adopted, but the Grangers raised me." Hermione explained through tears and sobs Fawkes nudged her face trying to cheer her up she giggled a little, breaking her of her ranting.

"Hermione." She looked up to him standing next to her in surprise at him using her first name. "In this time it will be dangerous for you to have a muggleborn name if you would like I will take custody of you to protect you from the ministry. You will still be in danger being my granddaughter but less than being a muggleborn; if that is ok with you? And you can call me whatever you like except in front of other students it will have to be headmaster of sir." He advised her, putting his hand on her shoulder looking down to her with a smile.

"I would be honored to have my papa's last name."

A huge grin spread across the headmasters face as he raised an eyebrow."Papa?"

"Yes. I never had grandparents growing up, and when I started Hogwarts when I was eleven, I always thought you would be called papa if you were a grandfather and …well here we are."

"Well my Hermione, I am pleased to be your papa."

She smiled up at him, feeling a sense of love radiating. Both of them needed each other now.

He took his granddaughter into a very large warm hug when the door to his office busted open reveling a very frazzled looking McGonagall.

"Albus these students are driving me insane, never mind just four are driving me nuts . . . Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. Those Marauders are here even before term starts. I swear these four will be the death of me. They are sitting at the bottom of the….oh my I am sorry Albus I didn't know you were in a meeting," she said, letting out a long breath she had been holding while doing her rant. The other two occupants of the room looked at the deputy headmistress with raised eyebrows.

"Minerva let me finish up this meeting and I will deal with the boys. Tell them don't move I shall know if they do. It would do me no good to have you lose your mind over those pranksters," he said with a twinkle. Truth be told, Dumbledore always enjoyed the astonishing magic that the boys could come up with. If only Minerva could try to coral them into putting more effort into their studies.

Minerva turned leaving the room with redden cheeks from embarrassment. When the door had finally shut, the pair in the room laughed until they cried.

"Well I will send off the paper work claiming you as my granddaughter, thus giving you some protection while you are here. You will need school supplies for school; you will be added to the vaults of Gringotts that I have there. I won't let you worry about money while you are worrying about everything else. Don't worry about what you spend it won't matter. I will send for you when you need to sign the papers for the ministry, which should be this afternoon. Until term starts, you can roam the castle as you like I am sure you already know where not to go. I will keep you in the same house you were in. I see no reason to change it now. You may stay in the upper level of the office until then. Also Fawkes will be available at all times to you I see he has taken a liking to you." He had noticed that the phoenix had not left her side the entire time

"Ok, I have no problems there now would you mind going up stairs while I deal with the Marauders."

She nodded to him and walked up the stairs settling in a chair to watch what was going to happen next, but remaining out of site.

With a wave of his wand, the door opened revealing the four boys coming through the door lining up in front of his desk. Remus stopped smelling the air; he could smell Hermione's sent still in the room looking up to the second floor of the headmaster's office. His eyes roamed the area until he found what he was looking for. Hermione! He locked eyes with her until the headmaster began speaking.

"Boys, what are you doing on grounds before term? Unless you're just that eager to start school again? If so, that can be arranged."

"NO!" The boys all yelled out at once then looking embarrassed they had yell at him.

Dumbledore simply chuckled at the show they had just given. "Well since I can't really get on to you right now. Next time owl before you come to the school. Ok? I'm afraid that Professor McGonagall is not up to having to deal with you four. You gave her quite a fright."

"Actually headmaster I had come up here looking for the girl that hit me in the face with a door." Sirius said speaking up for why he was there in a very serious voice, that was until he heard snickering from behind him and from the second level of the office.

"Ah, yes that would be Miss… Granger, I am sure you can take care of her then that first day of classes. She just transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of magic. She will be in your house and year so help her Hogwarts is helping her. She lost her parents to Death Eaters ok?"

"Of course professor," all the boys chorused, looking shocked that this girl could have gone through this.

"Now, I have some paper work to attend to for Miss Granger. So you boy are off the hook but, don't tell the deputy headmistress or you will be spending the rest of your summer here. Clear?" he ordered them with a large twinkle in his eyes. James always swore that the twinkle must be some kind of charm or enchantment.

"Crystal," they rang out as the boy were leaving the room.

Hermione made her way back down to her grandfather's desk to put Fawkes back on his perch. She looked back to the door seeing Remus still at the door and gave him a wink. With a large smile, he closed the door.

"I think it would be wise for a while not to tell them I am your grandfather at least until school starts, all right? And then we need to come up with a cover to protect you from Voldemort's followers. We don't want them finding out you are from the future, otherwise you will be even more of a target then being a muggleborn, or my granddaughter. Perhaps we will say you are my granddaughter from Beauxbatons, and just leave it at that. The more details, the more we have to remember." He looked up, noticing Hermione had a far off look still looking at the door as he finished the paper work for the ministry and the wizard bank.

"I see you have something for our Mr. Lupin." Hermione face instantly turned red but not for embarrassment but tears. She slowly nodded her head.

"He told me he loved me before I left, and I love him, but it's hard seeing him now." Wiping her tears from her face.

"Ah, I see well my dear maybe you can start here with him now. He is still Remus."

"I shouldn't though I need to fix what I came to fix." He watched her demeanor change from young sad girl to trained order member in a matter of seconds. Which unnerved him a little but knew it was from war.

"Hermione, if you love someone fight for it. Don't let it slip through your fingers." She only nodded

"We can start on that later but for now let's get you settled in. Tomorrow you can go and get all your supplies from Diagon Ally, ok?" He attached the letters to Fawkes for her adoption, and sent him on his way. They heard a yell coming up the stairs with several groans coming from behind.

"ALBUS!".

Hermione was not able to do anything but giggle at the look on her grandfather's face. "Well it looks like you will have some company for the next week." The door to the office busted open once again but with a very angry headmistress behind the door this time.

"You didn't even punish them Albus! Do something!" She said with a very stern voice. Looking back to the boys, James, Remus, and Sirius looked pissed and it looked to be directed Peter who looked as if he had spilled the beans and apparently he had.

"Well boys looks like you will be getting to school very early this year go home tonight get you stuff together. I will be waiting at the gates in the morning for you. Be ready for some work boys." as he finished with a small chuckle earning him a death glare from Minerva he silenced it cough as if to clear his throat.

"Professor if you don't mind I am going walk the grounds" Hermione walked to the door.

"Of course dear girl have fun dinner will be at six." Looking back to the boys.

"What!" Peter exclaimed. "I don't want to be here when I don't have to be."

"Peter," Dumbledore began, looking at the four. "The Potters are very active with the order and will be until this war is over. It's obvious that the house elves can't keep a hold on the infamous Marauders, so now it is time for me to step in. It is dangerous times we live in, and your parents will feel better knowing you are in the protection of Hogwarts. I will inform them of your little overtures to Hogsmeade."

"We are of age!" Sirius proclaimed.

"But still in school," Dumbledore informed him.

Hermione left the office, overhearing part of the conversation. At least now she wouldn't be as lonely. She walked down to the lake, reaching in her bag grabbing a shrunken blanket and a book.

She would need a little peace and quiet now that the Marauders were going to be in the castle with her.

Enlarging both and casting a warming charm on herself. She had made it half way through her book when Hermione heard voices close to her.

"Peter, we told you not to say a word till off the grounds that you never know where McGonagall is at now we have to be here tomorrow at eight am thanks to you." Peter just held his head down.

"I was planning on training this week to get back in shape for Quidditch now I will be here," Hermione heard Sirius yell.

As the guys continued to yell at one another Hermione put her stuff away. Trying to make her way back to the castle without being seen; but for the young witch luck was not on her side.

"Hey you hit me in the face with a door and left a bruise," Sirius marched over to her stopping in front of her. With a look of irritation on his face but she knew it wasn't at her.

Both eyebrows raised looking on to him with surprise. Hermione couldn't say anything.

"Please, Remus fixed that before any little girl saw your bruised ego."

Sirius rounded on her, but Remus stepped in between the two.

"BACK OFF SIRIUS!" Remus snapped at Sirius stepping in front of the witch standing a full height but what Hermione didn't see was his eyes turn a deep amber color.

James came forwards slowly putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "Mate calm down he was kidding."

The deep amber turn back to a blue as Remus blinked a few times. Looking at Sirius, he said, "Sorry mate but don't do that again."

Hermione was shocked at Remus' behavior she had never seen him act like that but one other time back in the future when Sirius had been picking on her about Ron. She looked at her bracelet noticing it was pulsing slightly being near Remus but it stopped when Remus apologized to Sirius. She would be making a trip to the library soon.

"How about you bring your brooms tomorrow and I will talk to Dumbledore and see if he will let you all train? My way of saying sorry for hitting you with a door." She said looking between the boys. Sirius's head popped over Remus' shoulder.

"REALLY, if you can you will be my new best friend!" The look on his face, Hermione know knew why he animagus was a dog he looked like a puppy it was so cute.

"HEY!" The other marauders exclaimed rather loudly.

"I am sorry but I really must be going back in now good night...Good night Remus, I will see you in the morning." With a smile to him Hermione made her way back into the castle taking her papa's advice.

"Night Hermione." Turn his back to the castle, and his attention to his friend. James was on one knee to Sirius, like acting out a play.

"Oh sweet Hermione, good night my love..." cracking up but trying to hold it together. What Sirius said next broke his control.

"Oh, dear Remus let's not say goodnight! Come ravish me!" Sirius said in the most feminine voice he could muster .

Breaking both of their control they were rolled on the ground laughing.

"You both are right foul gits you know that right." Remus looked down at them on the ground only cause them the crack up more. What they didn't notice was Peter not joking along looking at them in hatred.

Hermione had been watching him._ He must have already taken the mark_ she thought to herself, while going in the castle back to her grandfather's office to get some rest.

She would need all she could get with the marauders to be there in the morning.

Dumbledore had just finished with the letters to the ministry, his granddaughter, the marauders, and telling Minerva that girl was is grandchild. He needed tea and sleep about to walk in his rooms he heard Hermione come back in and walk up stairs. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Night Papa."

He could get use to that, he thought while closing the door to his rooms going to sleep.

**A/n well I hope you are all happy with the marauders and her papa. Maybe snape should make an appearance next chapter what do you think, or should the marauders try to teacher Hermione how to fly let me know.! You guys are awesome again.!**

**JLB**


	4. meeting

**Well I didn't get that many reviews for this last chapter (sniff sniff) little hurt but anyways sorry for the wait I hope you like this chapter . Thanks again for reading my story you mean the world to me I love when you all review makes me want to write more. **

Hermione woke up the next morning for hours before the Marauders were set to arrive for getting in trouble on the grounds. She walked over to the mirror, deciding to pull her more manageable hair into a high ponytail.

Hermione then grabbed her bag and putting on an emerald green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. The castle was rather drafty, so she pulled out a jacket to finish the ensemble. She made her way down stairs.

"Papa?" She called out, looking around the room for him. Hermione found him at his desk looking over paper work. He looked up from the papers with a smile.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you."

Making herself some coffee and taking a seat in front of him drawing her knees up to her chest. It struck Dumbledore again on how young his granddaughter was and how much horror she had to face. She looked so much more younger and more vulnerable in that position. He now agreed with his future self about sending her back in time.

"Umm, who will be going with me today to get my things." Sipping on her coffee, looking around to office.

"Well, Severus Snape will be here today. He is helping me with things of the war, but I have a feeling you all ready know that. So he can go with you." At his words, Hermione choked on her coffee.

"He already knows about you."

Seeing the shocked look on Hermione's face he decided to explain a little further.

"He knows you are my granddaughter, but he knows nothing about the time travel part. That's we need to discuss that today, what you are wanting to do you. You will need help from him, well at least." Dumbledore explained while chuckling at the shocked expression across Hermione's face.

"Ok, this is so weird, if someone would have told me three days ago I would be spending the afternoon with my former potions master I would have died laughing at them "

"Time does funny things."

Hearing a knock at the door Hermione walked across the room to open the door that revealed a black clad Severus Snape. _From boy to man he doesn't change__,_ she was giggling at the thought.

"Good Morning. Is the Headmaster here?" Snape asked with raised brows as if asking what's so funny.

Moving out of his way, "Yes please come in." waving him in the room, closing the door behind Severus.

"Papa, Mr. Snape is here."

"Severus, please."

Safe to say Hermione was flabbergasted that he was being kind. He smirked.

"Hermione, please to meet you." Reaching her hand forward to greet him, meet his hand with a firm handshake.

"Ahh, Mister Snape, how are you today?" Motioning for both of them to take a seat.

"Good," he answered, nodding taking a set in front of headmaster. His face masked any emotion know this was straight business. Hermione toke her seat next to him.

"Severus, as you all ready know this is my granddaughter, but there are some more things you should be informed of since you to will be working closely together, now what you don't know is she is from the future, and has returned to stop the war at an earlier time. For the time being I don't want it known she is my granddaughter until things are settled with the ministry." Dumbledore stop to let Severus take in the information.

Snape's face remained relaxed and calm. He looked to Hermione, "If the dark lords finds out any of this information you will be on top of his list to die." Without a shred of emotion in his voice.

"I understand the danger I took when I did this to come back in time, where I am from its 1998 and the war just ended and everyone I have ever loved is dead, save one." Hermione smiled thinking of her Moony. "Voldemort is gone but at a great price. I gave up everything to fix the future." With a calm voice to match that of Snape's.

"Well first off we need to know what's keeping Voldemort alive, and who his first targets will be that you know of." Dumbledore spoke up.

Hermione leaned forward in her chair taking a deep breath. Truth be told, she knew that he Voldemort already started killing, making these horcruxes already. The prophecy hadn't been told yet though.

"The first substantial people that I know of are James Potter and Lily Evans. They will be betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. He takes the dark mark the summer before their seventh year. I'm pretty sure he has it now."

Quietness filled the room as realization flood over Albus and Snape.

"Are you sure with Pettigrew, he follows potter around like a dog." Snape says quietly. "I haven't seen him at any meetings."

"Yes , Cause he will follow the dark lord around like a dog to, and he is the reason they are dead…when I am from." Speaking with narrowed eyes at the thought of the rat.

"I will be dealing with him neither of you can deal with him I don't want there to be suspicions of either of you. If he has the dark mark he will be going to Azkaban. I will let you know if he is arrested. Hermione you must play friends with him while with the Marauders. So he doesn't expect anything." Dumbledore told her, the twinkle that normally sat in his eyes gone.

"Also Voldemort has been making horcruxes right now I believe, I know the other two haven't been created. The one that comes first to my mind is the dairy of Tom Riddle. I know it's in the possession of Abraxious Malfoy at Malfoy Manor. It has Tom Marvolo Riddle written on the back of it." Pacing around in a circle. .

"I have seen the dairy I can get it but it will take me some time." Snape says to Hermione.

"All right then there's are two within the possession of the Black Family, one at grimmuald place and one in their family vaults. There's a ring at Gaunt shack, Grandfather, whatever you do, don't put it on! Also there is the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw but that one's safe we can get that one last." Hermione finally taking a seat again releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Well, Severus will collect the dairy then we can figure out a way to collect the rest. That shall be our first task, and we can meet again after that. Both of you need to look like enemies in the presence of others, but if you have to communicate here are two coin coins that will heat let the other know you need to meet and let you know where the other both need to be careful, this is highly dangerous for both of you." Reaching in his desk handing them each a galleon. Sticking them in their pockets. Hermione smiled, knowing that she had thought of that when she needed to communicate with the DA.

"Now your first test of pretend hating each other will be now as you leave to go get Hermione's things from Diagon Ally."

The trio left the office heading out to the gates to let Severus and Hermione out and the four boys in. With a wave of Dumbledore's wand the gate wards are remove and the gates swing open. Cracks of apparition were heard in front of them. Their eyes meet four figures off in the distance.

"Good morning boys ready for your work."

There was grumbling from each of the boys, when they looked up and noticed Severus Snape standing there. They all stiffened except Sirius who was glowering at Snape. The tension between the boys could have been cut by a knife. Albus realizing this spoke to break it.

"All right you four in so you can start with the work. Severus, Hermione be back soon." Both scoffing at the same time.

"Looks like she doesn't like the greasy git either." Sirius whispered to James snickering. Remus rolled his eye at both of them.

Severus apparently hearing them Severus looked over to Hermione."Are you ready to go Miss Granger?" Hermione watched him sneer at her. Turning on him meeting his black eyes with a glare.

"Let's get this over with." Snape walked over putting his arms around Hermione throwing a smirk at the Marauders before apperating.

"Headmaster, do you believe she is safe with him." Remus asked walking in step with the headmaster.

"Yes, Remus, no matter how much they are not getting along, Mr. Snape will protect her. Plus I know Hermione can hold her own." The headmaster announced proudly. He could see from the corner of his eyes the other three boys were lagging behind.

"Professor, what happened to Hermione?" The twinkle disappeared from Albus's eye.

Throwing Remus a sadden expression, Dumbledore sighed. "She was helping in the war, and she had to obliviate her parents and send them away to protect them, but they were killed. I will not tell you her whole story because it is her story to tell. But only if she wants to."

Remus nodded in understanding. Entering the entrance hall Albus stopped the boys there.

"You will be cleaning this entire hall." He had to suppress a laugh at the boys faces when they learned they would be cleaning this. "Get started. Your trunks will be taken to Gryffindor tower where you will be staying. Cleaning things are in the closet there have fun." With a wave he was gone.

"We need music to do this." Sirius stated while crossing his arms. "These no way I am doing all this with a shirt on."

"Agreed!" All three boys stated at once removing their shirts while Peter got to work ignoring them Sirius turned on some music.

Later that afternoon Hermione and Severus returned to Hogwarts. Severus had also taken Hermione to Gringotts to sign some papers to have her name on her grandfathers accounts. They had spent the day lightly chatting while picking up everything Hermione had needed. Without Severus knowing, Hermione had bought him a golden potions dagger set, but buying the upgraded versions of what they wanted so they were goblin made to give him a Christmas.

"This is where I am going to leave you, I don't feel like dealing with them before I have to."

"Goodbye Severus, see you at school." With a swift nod he turned on his heal and left.

Hermione was walking up the steps when the sound of "Walk this Way," by Aerosmith was playing. Pushing her way through the door the site before was a site to behold. Remus standing there with a rag thrown over his should with sweat dripping down him. James standing next to him. Sirius was in front of them act as if he was playing an air guitar. James had caught site of Hermione watch Sirius trying not to crack up. James tapped Remus and pointed from Hermione to Sirius. They both started to burst out in laughter. Sirius turned to them with a confused expression. Not being able to speak they both pointed to Hermione. Sirius looked to the door to find Hermione staring at them. Sirius waltzed up to her.

"See anything you like love." She bit her lip and looked him.

"Nope."

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Not even my air guitar?" She just shook her head looking to Remus. Her eyes locked with his remembering the steamy kiss they had shared before she left. She blushed moving past Sirius to go up stairs stopping in front of Remus. She turned around crossing her arms over her chest at James and Sirius.

"Sirius, headmaster said you could use the pitch to practice for Quidditch. See told you I could do it." Both James and Sirius faces light up running to her throwing her in a bear hug.

"Hermione, I meant what I said you are my new best friend!" he yelled

"That's fabulous and I am glad you both are happy, but please get off me your dirty and sweating." Trying to breathe from the bear hugs that were being given to her.

Sirius swings around to look at her "You know most girls would be happy at this." Pointing out the situation she was in.

"I am not most girls, Remus help!" She looks to Remus with pleading eyes to help her.

"Enough you two, off" both releasing her.

"Thank you Remus see you all at dinner tonight. Now, thanks to you two I have to get another bath before dinner." Leaving them to finish clean and going to find her papa's office.

Remus looked after her until she was out of site. Her ponytail swung around her back as she navigated through the halls of Hogwarts. Not to mention, that sweater looked beautiful against her skin tone. Remus couldn't help but like this girl there was something different about her. Normally the marauders were not so accepting of who was in there inner circle, and yet Hermione somehow managed to get into it. He shook his head out of his thoughts. He knew that in the end, it would never be between two of them. His "furry little problem" would always keep the two apart.

"Pads I do believe someone has it bad for a Miss Granger," James said rubbing his chin with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes I have to agree Prongs," Sirius agreed crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk across his face

Chuckling at his two best friends, "You two will be the death of me. Come one let's get this done, I am ready to eat."

Hermione came downstairs braiding her hair and dress in her pajamas for dinner with gray yoga pants, with a Gryffindor shirt and hoodie. She saw her grandpa waiting for her.

"You know I always thought were should eat in our pajamas, but alas it didn't work." The old man reached into his pocket pulling out the locket she had brought to him the day she arrived.

"I want you to have this back you can place two pictures in it, and it is now charmed to never break and it can't be opened unless you open it." He told her placing the locket in her hands.

"I already know which one I will put in here, thank you papa." She told him while looking up at him teary eyed and wrapping her arms around his neck in thanks. He patted her on the back.

"Come now I believe it is time to eat."

Entering the great hall Hermione noticed the four long tables pushed against the walls, but in the center of the hall set a medium size round table. They took their seats waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hermione have you thought about if you will be able to get back to your time or will you stay here in this time?" her grandfather looked to her with sadness to his voice.

"I don't know if I can even go back. So it looks like I will be staying here, unless something changes that. Right now I need to focus on getting the horcruxs without him knowing we are collecting them," she replied resting her chin on her hands. She didn't know if she could get back. Remus had mentioned that it was most likely a one-way trip. With all the changes that would have to be made to the future, she didn't even know what she would be going back to.

This is why time was not supposed to be meddled with.

Before more could be said about the subject the great hall doors are slung open. In walked Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus also wearing their pajamas.

"I like her already sporting red and gold, the school year hasn't even started yet." James spoke up sitting at the table.

"I just wanted to be comfortable." Smiling shyly looking down to the food that's had just appeared on her plate. Digging right in she hadn't realized how hungry she had been.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" James speaking up to her breaking her thoughts.

"It wonderful much bigger than Beauxbatons. I can't wait till the term begins."

"You will love your Quidditch games you know we have an open spot on the team as a chaser you can try out if you." Sirius looking over to her with hopeful eyes.

"I am probably about to make both of your hearts stop beating but I really don't like flying."

"Well then we will have to change that before school starts won't we." James say to her.

"Umm . . . no" with fear in her eyes. She had gotten over her fear of heights, it was now getting over her fear of falling off the broom.

"Well maybe not for the team but you will be flying before school starts."

"Well I am going to walk around the castle for a little while and look around. If that's ok with you head master." Looking to her grandfather for permission.

"Of course."

Hermione left the hall looking around to see the difference between Hogwarts now and in her time. She finally had time alone and now her thoughts were drifting to everyone she had lost mainly about Harry, Ron, and Remus. Looking at James was like looking at Harry all over and even though Hermione was happy looking on the outside she felt like she was dying on the inside. She missed them all terribly. Seeing Remus here was hurting her to even though she liked this Remus here. She missed her older werewolf from her own time.

Turning down a darken hallway she sat down on the floor by a suit of armor hiding her from view. Her eyes landed on the bracelet Remus had left in her jacket . pulling it off her wrist she looked closer at it seeing the fine details that had been put into making the bracelet. Flipping the bracelet over she saw an inscription on it that said _I am with you always Remus _. Putting the bracelet back on her wrist she pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down and cried softly finally letting the pain she had been feeling out.

"Hermione." Jumping at the voice her eyes meet with the deep blue eyes of Remus Lupin.

TBC

**Well I hope you all like this chapter I had a completely different chapter write for this but before I loaded it I didn't like it so I deleted the entire thing and stared over. Please hit that big blue button right there and review I keeps me writing for all of you. Let me know what you think. **

**JenniferLupinBlack**


	5. hide and seek

**Well, to let you all know the first four chapters have been revised so go back and read them. Also on an awesome not I now have a beta reader ****Uscfbfan she had done amazing so far. Also for all my reviewers; ****debbie-lou****, ****faneses****, ****cosmoGirl666****, ****Icelynne****, ****onebigscribble****, ****adrianiforever****, ****Sampdoria****, ****Auelle****, ****BigTimeGleekBTR****, ****onebigscribble****.**

Remus!" Hermione exclaimed, swiping the tears from her face. She fought in a freaking war, faced down Voldemort with her best friends . . . she couldn't afford to be weak, not now.

The werewolf looked on to her with concern, knowing that the past few days must have caught up with her. He couldn't imagine losing his family like she had, or worse, losing the Marauders, they were as good as family. Remus knew that without them he would have a lonely existence, doomed to live life as a werewolf stigmatized by Wizarding society.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly, concern showing in his cerulean blue eyes.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. The traitorous tears had stained her cheeks. She knew she must look frightful.

"I understand, but if you need me I will be here." Staring in his eyes it was like staring right in to the eyes of her Remus. Merlin, she missed him. She was conflicted, pining after a man she would probably never see again, only knowing that she was looking at him right now . . . confusing. It was like losing something dear, and then replacing it with the something, only it wasn't the same thing.

And she thought Cho was insane . . . she snorted at the thought.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry Remus. I got lost in thought I should head back to the headmasters office." Standing up from the ground, Remus grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet. The familiar smell of pine hit her senses, and she quickly had to remind herself that this man . . . boy . . . wolf . . . wasn't the same Remus Lupin she left twenty years in the future.

"Thank you."

"I'll walk you to the Professors office, that is if you don't mind?" he offered, extending his arm to her.

Slowly taking his arm, they walk back down the long corridor to the head masters office.

"How did you know I was down here? I pretty sure that I couldn't be seen from the staircases." Questioning him as it became second nature for her to question everything. Damn Moody and his constant vigilance BS.

"Well," Remus stopped, considering his wording, "I have fantastic hearing. I heard crying down the hall and come to see what it was, and found you. I didn't mean to interrupt such a private moment, I just thought maybe I could be of assistance."

"I was hoping I wouldn't be found . . . I don't like crying in front of people I am sorry you had to see that." Hermione only stared at the floor not wanting to look at Remus. Eyes were the window to the soul. Sirius and Remus had once told Harry that Lily's eyes were the most expressive eyes that they had ever seen. Hermione knew that they were right, she could always read Harry by the look in his eyes. She tried hard not to think of the look she last saw in his eyes right before he died. A haunting panic, something that she never wanted to see again. She shuddered, thinking of her fallen friend.

"It's alright. Everyone has to break down at sometimes. It really isn't good to keep everything bottled up. Professor Dumbledore told us a couple of things about you the other day, just so we wouldn't push certain buttons, and what we were told the other day about you - Merlin Hermione, I would break down too. How did you wind up in the war at seventeen?"

"I really don't want to talk about the war. It's all too fresh, too raw. My parents, I tried to protect them and sent them away. . . but the Deatheaters found them anyway. My parents were killed because of me, because I was fighting in the war, because I didn't have the right kind of blood! My parents suffered because of me. It's my fault I have no one left. I should have protected them better!"

Tears came rushing down Hermione's face, and Remus stood there wanting to find some words of comfort, but he couldn't think of anything so he continued to lead her down the corridor.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle to her grandfather's office "I know you have lost your parents, but you are not alone anymore. I consider you a friend now and so do the rest of the guys. I know I will always be there for you."

"Thank you Remus, you all have been very kind to me . . . all of you, especially the headmaster. Good night." She cast him one more look before going up stairs to sleep.

"Goodnight Hermione." He watched the gargoyle closed up and went to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione reached the office, her grandfather already in bed. She went upstairs and reached in her purse and found a wizards photo of her, Harry, and Ron. Then she found another of her and Remus at Grimmuald place. Hermione said a quick spell sizing both pictures to where they fit into each side of her locket. She stared for a while at both of the picture son of both of them waving and smiling at the camera. Closing the locket Hermione placed it around her neck and went to sleep.

For the next two days, Hermione stayed in her grandfather's office reading, but mainly trying hide from Remus really not wanting to answer any of the questions she knew he would be wanting to ask. Her Remus was naturally inquisitive, no doubt his younger counterpart was too. Sitting by the window in the grandfather's office, she had a beautiful view of the ground and to the Quidditch pitch. Four figures were moving quickly to the pitch knowing it was marauders staying so focused on the buy, she see didn't notice the grandfather standing right behind her.

"Hermione."

Hermione jumped startled her book fell out of her lap and onto the floor.

"Papa, you need to make some kind of noise or something. One of these days, I will have a heart attack."

He chuckled "Well hopefully that won't happen. I would like to spend some time with you. Alas, I cannot do that right now. I do have to leave the school for the day and I want you out of this musty office and outside." He said in a stern voice.

"I like this musty office." Hermione told him in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"I know you have been in here for two days in pajamas, now go get dressed and go outside. If you don't, one day you will be pale as me," he told to her jokingly.

Hermione placed her book down with a sigh, "Well you are right. I will go get dressed."

Hermione got dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a simple black shirt and braided her hair to go outside. Her hair would have been completely unmanageable.

Running down the stairs she quickly hugged her grandfather and went out the door headed to the pitch. Walking across the grounds, she thought to herself how easily her and Dumbledore had fallen into sync as family. Did the Albus from her time always know? He had to with Remus knowing. Why hadn't he said anything to her then? They lost so much time together because of secrets and wars. She had to stop thinking like this; it would only give her a headache.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor stand to watch them play two on two Quidditch. It was a game she was somewhat familiar with watching the Weasleys play it all summer long. James, he really was amazing Quidditch player it was like watching Harry play. She missed Harry so much. Sirius had skill to rival James'. Watching Remus he had never really talked about playing Quidditch, but damn was he good too. Peter was alright as well, but not as good as the others, and probably not good enough to make the house teams. She could easily see why the four of them had become fast friends, and she couldn't imagine why Peter would ever betray them.

James and Peter were on a team against Sirius and Remus. Watching Sirius and James play, she noticed they were really rough with one another. James had the quaffle flying to the hoops, only at the last second Remus flew up out of know where grabbing the quaffle to sling it back to Sirius. Sirius then zipped by James to the other hoops making a goal because Peter had failed to stop the goal. Remus and Sirius had won the game. Going back down to the ground to put everything away they had yet to notice Hermione in the stands.

James bent down opening the trunk to put away the quaffle when the snitch had got out fly straight past James's head.

"Bloody hell," James muttered as he followed the snitch. It was headed right for Hermione.

The snitch was flying around Hermione, and it slowed down hovering by her headed. She grabbed it, and waved at the boys.

"Lose something?" telling them with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yes. Thanks for grabbing it. Hermione what are you doing out of the professor's office? I thought you were going to stay up there hiding amongst the books and artifacts till school started." James teased her slightly as he reached for the snitch.

Hermione dodged out the way. She wanted to have a little fun now that her papa was forcing her out for the day. This may be a chance for something normal, as normal as Hermione could get. Being friends with Harry kind of hindered a normal teenage upbringing.

"Well I decided to finally come out of my room and get some fresh air. As for this snitch finders keeper losers weepers. Catch me if you can." Telling them with a smirk. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all watching the show as they were coming up to talk with the new, mysterious girl that they had met in Hogsmeade not too long ago.

"This will be so ea…." Sirius voice died as he saw Hermione disillusion herself.

James looked at the round rubbing his forehead.

"She has the snitch and has disillusioned herself find her." James looked around the stadium. "You can't hide forever. Peter go guard the exit gate of the field. Hopefully she hasn't left the grounds yet."

Hermione went over to the Slytherin side thinking they wouldn't look for her over here. Watching them frantically search the stadium for her was quiet funny, gave her a good laugh. Hermione had forgotten about Remus' senses where heightened from him being a werewolf.

Remus had looked over most of the stadium and couldn't find her it had already been 20 minutes. Walking by the stairs to go up to the Slytherin side, he caught on to her sent of roses and vanilla. He followed it up in the bleachers to wear the smell was the strongest wrapping his arms around it.

Leaning down in her ear and he whispered, "Found you."

Hermione disillusioned herself with a laugh.

"Took you long enough, I thought you would never find me." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" surprised by her answer.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would be the one to find me." She turned so she could face Remus, but had decided not to move from his arms.

Hermione could feel Remus's heart hammering into her back and he started to lean forward so their lips almost touching. This Remus was definitely a flirt, more so then his older counterpart. What else did Professor Remus Lupin do in his days here a Hogwarts?

Hermione had closed her eyes in anticipation. She could smell the sweet chocolate and mint on his breath. That combined with the smell of pine, it almost felt as if she was back with her Remus. She could easily get the two confused if she just let herself get lost for a moment.

"I FOUND THEM, REMUS FOUND HER!" Sirius yelled from his broom in front of them.

Hermione sighed getting up from Remus who didn't looked pleased either.

"Must you bee so loud, sirius?"

"Yep, sure do Love. Now it's time for you to be loud on this broom. Your going flying today for taking our snitch and hiding." Horror come across Hermione's face dreading getting on that broom.

**Well I hope you all like this chapter I will be working on the new chapter tomorrow to get it up some time this up coming week. Also sorry it took so long for this work my dad got hurt at work he almost lost his hand. so I have been help them.I have also been working with a beta too make the story better.**

**Love you guys bunches jenniferLupinBlack**


	6. Pheonix dreams

**Big thanks to all of my reviews ;****debbie-lou****, ****faneses****, ****cosmoGirl666****, ****Icelynne****, ****onebigscribble****, ****adrianiforever****, ****Sampdoria****, ****Auelle****, ****BigTimeGleekBTR****, ****onebigscribble****, ****KEZZ 1****, ****TsukiyoTenshi****, ****StoryReader9****, ****LeonaMasha****, ****bunnstyx17****. When I was writing this chapter I listened to thousand years by christina perri and No Air by Jordan sparks ft chris brown. You will see what part I mean when you read it. Thanks again to my awesome beta reader. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Hermione screeched as she stared at the broom with disdain. Sirius and James were trying to teach her how to hover, and Peter and Remus were laughing hysterically at her expression.

"Come Love, just try it for me." Sirius coaxed her. She finally relented.

"Sirius, are you sure I will be safe on this?" Hermione was hovering off the ground on a broom with Sirius and James on either side of her on their brooms. They promised her that they wouldn't let her fall.

Remus was looking on to her with pure amusement on his face from the fear on hers. Peter seemed indifferent.

"Hermione, I promise nothing will happen to you. Who knows . . .you may have some natural talent." Sirius told her trying not to crack up. He failed miserably, letting out a barking laugh.

"I promise you if I wasn't so scared, I would hit you; but as it stands, I don't trust myself to take my hands off the handle."

James spoke up, noticing how deathly scared she was, trying to calm her fears. "Flying is not as hard as it looks. It's like doing magic . . . only a little different and you can learn it the same way you do anything else. Flying can be freeing and it can take any pain, hurt, and anger. You can put all of that into your flying," James told her.

Hermione was in shock James almost sounded like a teacher. It was funny how Harry and Ron had tried so hard to get her on a broom and never could, but the Marauders had her on a broom in the air by herself. Funny indeed. _God, she missed them so much._

"Alright we will start low to the ground and if you want to go high we will till you are ready ok?"

After two hours Hermione only fell off the broom twice and it wasn't very high in the air. James and Sirius did catch her as promised.

Near the end, Hermione was high above the stadium. James had been right . . . Hermione true loved flying and hoped she would get better. They all had noticed it had begun to get dark so it was time to head back to the castle. Hermione touched the ground not want to be finished with flying she really enjoyed it.

The rest he week was spent with the boys, getting to know them, flying, studying, and spending time with her grandfather. There was so much time to make up with her Grandfather, and now she could. Dumbledore was always somewhat a mystery to her during her time.

The Marauders over the past week had even been teaching her Quidditch. She had really been coming along as a seeker, james was even impressed. With only one free day left before term started, Hermione decided to spend her last day walking the grounds enjoying the quiet, well as much quiet as you could get with the Marauders around. Even with no one here they still managed to find their way into trouble to the point where Professor McGonagall even threaten the dungeons.

One could only imagine what trouble they would cause when school did start. The crack of an apparition brought Hermione out of her thoughts to find Severus Snape walking into the grounds. He headed to the front doors. She decided to follow him already knowing where he was going.

Hermione entered her grandfather's office to Severus holding a black dairy. She immediately knew what it was, Harry had described it perfectly.

"Severus you found the dairy!" Hermione exclaimed bounding across the office, she was coming off the high of hanging out with the Marauders.

"No, I decided to bring you my own," he sneered to her.

"Oh I can't wait it should be a good read," she smirk right back.

Dropping the dairy on the desk with thump, "No need to be sarcastic."

"Well no need to be snippy."

"Well…"

"CHILDREN." The head master cut her off looking to both of the through raised brows. Dumbledore smiled, even though he was a little annoyed. He knew that his granddaughter didn't have the easiest life, and now she was able to be a typical teenager . . . Severus as well. The Marauders were having an unpleasant affect on his nerves, but they were helping Hermione tremendously.

"Sorry Papa," she turned to Severus, "How did you get it out? I figured Abraxus Malfoy would have this under lock and key." Hermione ran her fingers across the dairy. She could feel the hatred seeping out of the pages. The same felling she felt while waering Slytherins locket.

"I know, I figured the same but the actually had it in their library like any other book." He stated indifferently. "They must have not known what importance this was to the dark lord."

"You know for Slytherins they aren't very cunning about hiding Voldemort's things."

"Yes, well keep that safe. I must leave before the Malfoys notice I am gone. I have had the unfortunate experience of having to stay with them, as my father doesn't want me home for the summer holiday. See you soon," as Severus opened the door he was stopped by Hermione's voice.

"Stay safe." The black hair spy glanced back to her in surprise he nodded to her and took his leave.

"I will be holding on to the dairy here in the office in a safe place until we have the rest." Dumbledore put the dairy in his top draw of his desk sealing it with a spell. He didn't want to risk having Tom figure out what they were up to, otherwise Hermione's plan was null and void.

"Papa we need to deal with Pettigrew soon I don't like how he has been acting. James, Sirius, and Remus have not noticed it, but he is more withdrawn and angry. I guess he is angry that he can't be with his master." Hermione made her disgust apparent.

"Wel l . . . I will put an owl over to Alastor Moody to see if there is any way he can come here and help us with that." The old wizard leaned back in his chair watching his granddaughter; he could see the wheels in Hermione's head turning, trying to figure out how to work this plan. He could tell it wasn't something that she had anticipated.

"What about having Moody help with the defense class this year, if anyone can put pressure on someone it's Moody. Him and his constant vigilance! Merlin, how I have missed that old coot and him telling Harry not to put his wand in his back pocket . . ."

"Otherwise you could blow off your buttock." He could see her getting sad at the loss of her friends. If everything went to plan, she would be able to save everyone incredible heartache, _but at what costs?_ "I think that will work, I have to go to the ministry again tomorrow anyways there are some problems with you adoption papers, but not to fret, I will get it fixed. Also I believe that there are four boys at the bottom of my stairs looking for you," he interrupted her ranting, smiling at his young ward.

"How is it you always know everything?" Hermione exclaimed in frustration. This was something that bothered her for ages.

"My dear that is my little secret." Hermione threw her hands in the air and walk out of his office.

The headmaster could only chuckle at her.

"Do you think she will ever guess that it's the paintings that tell you everything?" Dumbledore looked up at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. Black was holding back a smirk.

"Like I told her it shall be my secret and it not just the portraits."

"She is a smart girl that one!" Black told the headmaster.

Albus looked at him in surprise, but soon remembered he had heard that Hermione was pureblooded that was why he was complimenting her. Black was never one to compliment the students. It was known fact that he was the most hated headmaster of Hogwarts history.

"Phineas, our only saying that because you know she is pure blooded."

"Well of course I am!" The portrait told him in a indifferent manner. The current headmaster just laid his head in his hands and shook his head. "And she should get her head out of the clouds and date Sirius and not the werewolf."

"Phineas, stay out of it. You can't help who you love." Albus smiled, hoping that Hermione would eventually get her happily ever after.

Hermione made her way down the staircase, and she made a side mission to figure his secret out while also having to figure out what to do about Peter. Everything would be for naught if they couldn't stop Peter Pettigrew again. Harry deserved to have his parents. By the time, she had come down the stairs Hermione wound up walking right pass the boys.

James saw Hermione walk right past them he ran to catch up with her.

"Hermione!" he yelled after her.

James knew she was in deep thought so to get her attention he grabbed her shoulder.

When Hermione felt the hand grab her shoulder she instinctually whirled around, grabbing her wand, pointing it right between the eyes of James Potter. James froze on the spot and all the color drained from his face from the wand pointed at his face. Hermione's eye went wide with realization to what she had just done. She quickly put away her wand.

"James, I am so sorry. Old habits die hard."

"I can see that." All the boys looked at her with astonishment.

"So . . . Quidditch?" Hermione offered them with a huge grin. Know it would get James and Sirius' attention off her. She hated being the center of attention. The boy quickly agreed but Remus looked on to her with a strange expression on his face but seemed to let it go much to Hermione's relief .

Hermione played with the boys until the night fell. James told her he wanted her on the team which Hermione excepted mainly under peer pressure from James and Sirius. Hermione went back to her grandfather's office, when she entered she saw her Papa listening to Fawkes sing.

It was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. Fawkes song came to a close her grandfather glanced at the young witch before him.

"His songs are beautiful are they not?" he asked stroking the phoenix's head.

"Yes, I had heard him sing before but…" Hermione stopped her words when she remember the last time she heard him sing. She would never forget looking at the white tomb of the man she now knew was her grandfather.

"It's all right, my dear, head up to bed now it is your last night in here till holidays."

Hermione went over to her grandfather giving him a big hug, not wanting to let go. The song struck a never with her. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too, my sweet girl."

Hermione went upstairs changed into her pajamas and climbed in the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Hermione opened her eyes, but what she saw was __not her papa's office but a small meadow filled with__Wild Camas __**Lilies**____different colored daisies. Hermione swore she could also hear a small creek flowing nearby. At the center of the meadow stood the largest oak tree that Hermione had ever seen. On the lowest branch of the tree set a small swing. __Hermione sat on the swing looking around the meadow. _

_It was late morning in the small meadow she was in. Hermione closed her eyes listening to the creek, feeling the breeze and sun on her skin, smelling the flowers. Hermione felt at pure peace. Now if she only had the Remus from her time here with her everything would be perfect._

"_Hello love." Hermione opened her chocolate brown eye to see the deep blue eyes of her Remus, he was dressed in dark blue jean, and a hunter green button up shirt, gone were the threadbare clothes that he normally work. He was leaning up against the tree with looking at her while she was swinging. Merlin, her prayers were answered._

"_Remus?" she spoke in a whisper. Remus gave her that heart breaking crooked grin of his._

"_Yes?" _

_She jumped off the swing and ran over to him, jumping into his arms. He caught her deftly, spinning her around in a circle, kissing her soundly._

"_Have I lost my mind?" he chuckled at her question._

"_Why do you think you have lost your mind?"_

"_Well, if I haven't lost my mind, then I must be dreaming. And even then, you are going to be gone when I wake up."_

_Remus held her at arm's length, and gazed into her eyes. He reached out and touched Hermione's face she gasped and leaned into his touch; tears formed in her eyes. _

_Remus gently lifted her face and spoke softly to her._

"_You're right this is a dream but what makes you think I am not really here. Did I or did I not tell you that I am with you always," he told her with a look of pure love looking at her. _

_Hermione jumped into his in embrace crying softly."I miss you so much. It's so confusing having you here, but not having you here."_

"_I know Love, I miss you too so damn much." He ran his fingers through her curls and kissed her on the head._

_For what felt like hours, Hermione and Remus sat at the bottom of the tree, basking in each other's embrace. Hermione's head laid on his chest she could hear his breathing, and each beat of his heart. It was like water to a thirsting man. Remus tilted her face to look up at him._

"_You are so beautiful you know that right?" he caressed her face with the pads of his thumbs. Hermione crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. She couldn't help herself but run her hands through his hair. She loved the feel of his silky hair, she could have spent hours running her fingers through his tresses. _

_The werewolf grabbed her hands and kissed both of them. Hermione brought her lips down to meet Remus' ever so slowly, when their lips touch it was like a spark went off within them. Their hands roamed over each other in gentle caresses. It felt like heaven, and if this was what heaven was like, then Hermione could die happy. Hermione stopped pressing her head to his trying to catch their breaths between pants._

_Hermione and Remus saw the sun going down and knew their time was coming to an end. Hermione didn't cry or weep because she knew this was coming. _

"_You will fix everything I have my faith in you love." He told her pulling his witch close to his chest. "In some way shape or form, we will be together. You will make it better for everyone. Hermione, you going back has already changed so much."_

"_I hope you are right love."_

"_I know I'm right. You are already making it better for me. You are giving Dumbledore a family again, something that will make him fight harder, you are helping James see the truth about Peter . . . Baby, you are going to make a huge difference."_

_I hope so. I love you Remus."Hermione whispered to him as she twirled a piece of the werewolf's hair. She was trying to memorize everything about him, the feel of his hard chest, the sound of his heart, the warmth of his body, the silkiness of his hair. She needed this, she needed to remember everything, so she could make it better for everyone. Sigh, no pressure there._

"_I know so and I love you too. Stop worrying so much, and enjoy this just a little bit. Good morning Love." As Remus pressed a kiss to her forehead, Hermione closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of pine one more time. She hoped beyond hope she would see him again._

When the witch opened her eyes again she was back in her room looking at the ceiling. It was just a dream, but what a beautiful dream it was. She could almost feel his hair between her hands, could almost smell the scent of wildflowers and pine in her room. She closed her eyes, seeing his beautiful blue eyes. She missed them all so damn much, it hurt.

Hermione got dressed for the day and went downstairs to find her grandfather pouring himself over many books on his desk. With a sly smile she decided it was her turn to sneak up on her Papa. Hermione tiptoed behind him getting ready to jump out and startle him for a change.

"Don't even try it Hermione, dear," he chuckled not even looking up from his work.

"I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix, if I can't sneak up on you, how will I be able to sneak around deatheaters?" Hermione walked around his desk sitting in front of him letting out a huff.

"Well my dear I do believe I still have a few tricks up my sleeves, which those deatheaters don't have." He looked on to her through his half moon spectacles.

Before Hermione could respond, a knock came at the headmaster's door Albus waved his wand and opened the door reveling Alastor Moody. He already had his magical eye, but still hadn't lost his leg. He certainly was a presence in any room he entered.

"Albus, why in Merlin's name did you ask me to be here this blasted early in the morning?" He spoke in a harsh voice but that was Moody for you. "And who are you?"

Hermione could hear his magical eye whirling around and it finally rested on her when he spoke to her.

"Alastor," the headmaster began coming from behind his desk and stopping by Hermione her placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is my granddaughter Hermione. Please this is to remain unspoken of until a later time. I don't want her exact heritage to be known until I am fully aware of what we are dealing with here. But, I know without a doubt that she is my granddaughter. She has Andrew's eyes."

"Well for once I can say I am taken by surprise wasn't expecting that. I will not say a word, but what you called me for should we discuss here?" He looked at the young witch.

"Well Alastor, I can tell you that Hermione has my fullest confidence. I apparently told her about her parentage in the future." He could see the wheels turning in Alastor's head. They had just discussed this plan last week, bringing someone back from the future. They just hadn't ironed out who, considering that Hermione wasn't to be born in two year. "Yes, she is from the future, and is already a member of the order. This is the plan I told you that I would devise if the war had became terrible. Well, it had to go into effect and now she is here." The old Auror looked at Hermione with suspicion. Always on his toes Hermione thought to herself. Hermione took the glamour of her wrist to revel her order tattoo.

"Constant vigilance. I came here to fix what has went wrong." She used his own catch phase against him.

An odd expression came across alastors face, in a gruff voice he spoke to her. "And what would that be?"

Hermione knew in way he was testing her she leaned forward to challenge the Auror back, "Everything."

Alastor's eye spun around and he opened the door with his wand. The three boys were on the other side, their faces showed shock that they found Mad-eye Moody on the other side of the door.

"We just wanted to see if Hermione wanted to go to the pitch with use." James spoke up.

"Sure I will come with you." Hermione grabbed her stuff and moved to the door but was stopped by her grandfather.

"You know a phoenix's song has funny effects. Did you sleep well?" Albus asked her with a twinkle in his.

"Yes very well thank you." Hermione smiled at the old wizard before closing the door.

"You know I like that girl." Alastor spoke still staring at the door Hermione had exited.

"Why's that?"

"She's got guts for a seventeen year old and an order member"

"How so?" Albus looked at his old friend in surprise.

"Who would have ever challenged me back like that? Most people would have thought someone nuts for them to do that to me, so… she has to be a Dumbledore." He told Albus chuckling.

"Very funny Alastor. Yes, she is almost me made over with our personalities. While you're here Alastor, I ask you please help me watch her. I couldn't bear if anything happened to her." The old wizard told the auror looking deeply troubled.

"I will do everything in my power to protect her. Now, tell me about tell me about Pettigrew."

The headmaster let out a sigh telling alastor the entire story and how Pettigrew needed to be stopped.

"Granger, you know you need a better broom than the school broom right?" James told her walking to the pitch.

"Don't worry about that trust me." Hermione just smiled knowing she would have to newest model broom waiting for her in her papa's office. She truly was excited to get it and fly.

**Well I hope you all liked, I really want to use moody he is such a happy character! Lol anyways hope you like please review. JenniferLupinBlack **_**Wild Camas **__**Lilies**_


	7. Class

**Big thank you to all of the reviewers, Followers, favorites and guest! Sorry for the long wait and another big thank you for my beta! Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione had now been at Hogwarts for over two months now, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed. Even though she still missed Harry and Ron, her friendship with the Marauders was strong all minus Peter of course.

Hermione and Lily meet the first night of school and became fast friends, it had surprised Hermione how much her and Lily had in common, and how much Lily was like Harry. Having Lily as a friend, helped with the realization she would be starting school without him for the first time in years. Harry had Lily's personality, but looked identical to James that at times, she sometimes confused them.

Peter had become very distant, irritable. Hermione was guessing it might have to do something with his deviation to the dark arts, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe he was just always like that. She knew that the rat had decided to take the mark. Everyone notice something was wrong but just figured he had just been upset.

Hermione's classes were all going great, except one with defense against the dark arts. When she first meet Professor Clark, he acted odd towards her. When classes had started, he belittled her since day one always downing her and her abilities. It reminded Hermione of how Snape had treated Harry on the first potion class every. Hermione had to down play her abilities a little so she would not draw attention to herself, but she was getting very tired of the professor belittling her at every little turn. He was worse than Snape, and that was saying something. Moody had yet to come back to the castle for the classes but she had still had spent some time with him and had become closer with him then she had been in her time. Shockingly besides Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn was her favorite teacher he was wonderful a wonderfully teacher, and she of course was brought right into the slug club.

Hermione hadn't seen her grandfather much either, they had both been so busy. But, she planned on doing something about that soon, she was really missing him. Hermione had been trying to get in time as well with Severus to work on the horcruxs, but even then it wasn't much time. They had been in the library sometimes looking information up on them but there wasn't much in the library on them on how to destroy them.

Hermione was having some trouble remembering about the dairy because she had been in petrified during second year when that had happened. She remembered the rest of the horcruxs fine. This was becoming a pain but it was for the greater good.

She also had the displeasure of meeting Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, and Regulus black. That end in confrontation with Hermione punching Bella in the face knocking her out, that earned her a high five from Sirius and a smile from James. Remus had shook his head, but secretly loved the fact that someone was standing up to the bitch. Regulus was appalled, Narcissa and Lucius looked shocked that someone had the guts to hit Bella in the face.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, with Lily and the Marauders enjoying breakfast , when professor McGonagall Come up to the group looking to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right after breakfast. There is something he would like to discuss with you. He had dismissed you from your first class of the day, which is mine, so that's fine you are ahead anyways."

The deputy headmistress handed Hermione a slip of paper saying

_Lemon drops –D. _

Hermione could only smile at her grandfather for his candy obsession.

"Can I miss with her too? I worked ahead in your class as well," Sirius said innocently, but with a sly grin across his face to the professor.

"Mr. Black I don't believe you have a meeting with the headmaster, so with that said, be in my class on time…..For once." McGonagall told Sirius sternly.

"Please no need to be formal call me Sirius." Sirius said with an arrogant pride to him but, he also forgot he was sandwiched between Hermione and Lily, and it earned him a nice whack to the back of the head from both women. They had huge smiles on their faces as they did it too.

"Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed holding his head looking from girl to girl.

"Thank you both Miss Evans and Miss Granger. 5 point to both of you, for dealing with this baboon for me. See you in class." The professor left the hall heading to her class.

"So Hermione, do you know what Professor Dumbledore wants?" Remus asked her from across the table.

"No, but it must be important for him to excuse me from my class. I will tell you all when we get to defense today." Hermione's voice ended in distaste for her last class of the day.

" I'm telling you Clark is mental. Why is he always on your case?" James asked sounding just as annoyed with the professor.

"I really don't care what his problem is . . . one day I will do something to shut him up, but for now I have to go see Pa….the headmaster. See you guys in defense" Hermione caught herself from her slip. None of her friends caught her slip. With a smile two them all she left to see her grandfather.

Hermione entered her grandfather's office to see him standing in the middle of his office in deep thought.

"Papa?" Hermione's voice broke the headmaster's train of thought. Looking up, he saw Hermione standing there he opened his arms. She dropped her bags at the door running across the room giving him a huge hug.

"There's my girl how have you been? I haven't been able to see you and for that I am sorry."

Hermione laughed a little looking at her grandfather. "It's fine I have been busy as well with classes and of course the horcrux research has been crazy. I can't be seen with Severus and he is the one I need to talk to about them. Professor Clark is driving me up a wall he always belittles me in front of everyone. I have to pretend on something that I know I can do so I don't bring attention to myself. I am about ready to put him in his place just to shut him up."

By the time Hermione was done with her rant she was pacing in front of Albus. She had nearly ran a whole in the floor from pacing so fast.

Hermione let out a long breathe looking at her grandfather. Who in turn was staring at her with widen eyes. "Better?" Her grandfather asked her.

"Much!" She stated taking a seat in front of him.

"The reason I called you here was that the adoption papers came today, and all we need to do is sign them. It makes everything official, giving you full rights to everything Dumbledore. Now the other thing is…..they also sent a paper for godparents. In the wizarding world, Godparents become your guardians if something happens to me. The only person I would trust living you to for protection is Alastor Moody. You guys have been getting to know each other, and he would protect you with his life."

"Ok where do I sign I am ready for this to be over. And Leaglly be your granddaughter." Hermione gave him a huge smile.

The door to the headmaster's office open and in walked Moody. He took a seat by Hermione.

"Ok, Hermione here are the papers for your adoption. I just signed them now you." Albus handed her the paper for her to sign. She quickly signed the paper and handed it back.

"Now, Moody this is for you for you to become her godfather." Alastor gave a stiff nod signing the paper. Hermione did as well.

"Now we are one big happy family." Albus exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hermione you can call me Alastor outside of class." Moody told her in a gruff voice looking to her, but behind his eye Hermione could see he truly had come to care for her.

"Will you be in defense finally? I am ready to put Clark in his place so I can prove that I am not an incompetent dunderhead, as he loves to tell me," she spit out.

"Well today he will be teaching patronus's to the class, I know you can do a corporeal one so go for it," her grandfather gave her the ok to shut him. Hermione's day was going to be great.

"So tell me about DADA, is Pettigrew not good at?" Alastor asked her

"Well, he isn't a great dueler, more like absolute pants at it. You should get Clark to let us duel and pair him with me I can get his wrist to show that mark. He is left-handed, so I am going to have to work hard to get his sleeve to move up, but it can be done. Then stun him take him to Azkaban. With him gone that should protect the Potters. How does that plan sound?" Hermione looked to her godfather and grandfather.

"Pretty simple and straight forward. Hermione, it's already lunch . . . go down to the great hall I will announce that he will be in defense classes there. Also, if they ask you why you were summoned, tell them that you were put on a potions project with Mr. Snape, that will make it easier to talk to him and I will send him a letter. Ok."

Hermione nodded running out the door to the great hall.

Albus folded up the letters giving them to Fawkes to take to the ministry. Albus sighed looking to his longtime friend. "Alastor, if something does happen to me please protect her."

"I won't let anyone hurt that girl. She is my goddaughter after all."

Hermione made her way into the great hall her friends set at the table talking. Hermione took a seat by Remus. They had been becoming closer, Remus still hadn't told her his secret, but she really didn't mind all that much. He turned and looked at her, smiling at her. She couldn't help but blush . . . again. Remus seemed to have that effect on her. Every time she would see him, she would think of the Remus she left behind, and slowly she was beginning to meld the two in her brain.

"So . . .what did the headmaster want?" Sirius asked with his mouth full of food.

"Oh, he wants me and another student to work on a project for him will find out later who it is" Hermione told Sirius a little grossed out by the food in his mouth. "Sirius please shut your mouth and finish chewing and swallowing. That's so gross." Hermione laughed at the look that came across his face.

Hermione looked to the top of the hall when Dumbledore and Alastor entered the hall. Peter's started shaking a little, not noticeable if someone wasn't looking for a reaction from the rat. Hermione saw the reaction, and her eye's sought her new godfather's eyes. They locked for the briefest of moments, and she nodded letting him know that it was all a go.

"Hogwarts, I have an announcement to make. Please give Auror Alastor Moody a warm Hogwart's welcome. He will be helping in defense for a while with the newest threat on the horizon. Troubling times are ahead, and we can all use all the help we can take. That's all please enjoy your lunch."

Sirius looked at the group before him "This is freaking awesome the best auror ever will be helping in our classes. Hopefully with us being trained by him, we will be more equipped to deal with all this Dark Lord shite. Toujor Pur," he added with a sneer to his voice.

"Pads, I got to agree maybe he can takes Clarks place and actually have a good teacher." James exclaimed while high fiving Sirius over the table.

"Ditto. It will be nice to be trained with someone with practical experience." Remus stated not looking up from his book that he had started before Dumbledore came down.

Hermione smiled. Remus . . . her Remus . . . had talked about Moody a bit. It was another similarity this Remus held to her Remus. It was all confusing her

"What's up? Peter you don't look happy at all." James looked at Peter who was now white as a sheet.

"Sorry that guy just freaks me out you know. He is weird." He stated as he stuttered. Hermione had to hide her glare from everyone.

After lunch was finished, the group made their way to the dark arts room. Hermione was actually looking forward to this class, knowing what he was teach she couldn't wait to show him she could do a full patronus.

When they entered the room Professor Clark's eyes land on Hermione his eyes darken looking to her. Hermione shuddered, and Remus gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. The class took their seats and the professor called the class to order. Moody stood in back observing.

"All right, now today we will be learning the patronus charm . . . not that any of you could cast it. It is advanced magic, and many fully trained wizards don't grasp the concept. But you have to learn about it after this we will take partners and duel. Can anyone in here tell me what the patronus charm is?" Professor Clark looked over the class and even though he saw Hermione he ignored her hand, as per normal.

"Professor, I do believe I see a student's hand up, don't ignore her." Moody stated from the back off the room. Giving his goddaughter a wink.

Clark glared at Moody "Fine Miss Granger, what it a Patronus?"

"The Patronus Charm is a charm that evokes a partially-tangible, positive energy force known as a Patronus. Patronuses are also called spirit guardians, though this may only refer to corporeal Patronuses. It is primarily designed for defense against otherwise unbeatable Dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds, though there are other uses such as messaging. They can be corporeal or non-corporeal." As Hermione spoke Moody made his way to the front of the room.

"Good miss Granger. Now what forms can a Corporeal patronus take?" Moody asked watching her intently. He knew she was loving every minute of this.

"That depends on the person their self if a person is an animagus for example theirs will most likely be their animagus form, most people have a common animals like a dog or stag again for example. But really powerful wizards or witches have mystical animals as their Patronuses. But, to cast this charm you have to have a truly happy memory to produce this charm. Also the patronus can have a match with a person they are in love with or someone they show deep loyalty to," Hermione finished saying what she looking to Moody.

"Well done, bravo Miss Granger. Since you know so much about it why not try to cast it?" Moody motioned for her to come to the front of the class. Hermione smirked knowing what he was doing. She stood from her desk and walked to the front. When she got their she heard Professor Clark chuckling but before she could say anything to him. Moody looked to him "Something funny Clark?"

"Yes you expect her to really produce one?" Professor Clark composed himself looking smugly at Moody.

"No, I don't expect her to, but there's nothing wrong with her trying. Why not make it interesting? If she produces one you give Gryffindor house a hundred points?" After Moody said this Clark chuckled a little. Hermione had gone red in the face from how mad she was from how Professor Clark was acting.

"You got it but it has to be fully corporeal. You do that Miss Granger you got your hundred points." Professor Clark sneered at her.

Hermione look at Moody for support. He gave her a nod to continue, and Hermione thought for a moment of her happiest memory. Several thoughts flowed through her head, the night of the dream with Remus and today when she was adopted and recognized as Dumbledore.

Hermione took out her wand and aloud the memory to fill her up and spoke the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum!" When she said the spell, a silver light burst from the end of her wand. Her corporeal patronus, had always been an otter, had now turned into a phoenix. She smiled, knowing that it was due to Fawkes connection to her grandfather. Her patronus soared around the room taking everyone's breathe away. She looked to her friend who looked at her in shock that she had just proved Clark wrong. Hermione watched her phoenix land on the banister behind them and turned to Professor Clark with a smug look on her face.

"So Professor, how about those hundred points for Gryffindor?" Professor Clark looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"One hundred points to Gryffindor." He said looking from Hermione to the patronus she had just cast and watched it disappeared.

"Everyone pair up and practice dueling." Professor Clark sat behind his desk and watched Hermione but something was different now his expression had changed it didn't hold that darkness to it. More like he was studying her.

Hermione looked back to Alastor to get ready to watch Peter. She went to Peter to get him to be her partner, per their plan.

"Hey . . . be my partner? James will want to be with Lily and Sirius will want to be with Remus please? Plus, I can give you pointers if you like?" Peter agreed knowing he needed help with his dueling.

Hermione and Peter found a spot close to Moody for him to see Peter's arm. Peter tried to go to the back but luckily for Hermione there was no room.

Hermione and Peter were taking it easy sending simple jinxes and hexes at one another.

"Say Peter, how about we pick up the pace a little you are doing pretty good so far, ok?" Peter nodded.

They began send spells fast. Hermione was trying hard to get his arm up to show his dark mark. She thought maybe she could trick him to do it.

"Peter, you can change the way you move your wand throw it above your head they won't see it coming try it a couple of times with me dueling," Hermione gave him a warm smile.

They picked up where they left off. Peter was actually getting better, until Hermione hit him with a jinx embarrassing him in front of the class. Peter fell flat on his face due to the jinx, the entire class started laughing at him. She really thought he could dodge it but he didn't. He looked back to Hermione he had pure fury in his eye directed to her. Remus could smell the rage boiling off of Peter from the side of the room. The werewolf made his way through the crowd to Hermione to keep an eye on her something was wrong and he didn't like it.

Hermione watched Peter stand up throwing his arm above his head fully revealing his dark mark right to the eye of Alastor Moody. Hermione, on the other hand, had been so preoccupied by trying to get the movement from his arm to get the mark shown, that she didn't hear the slicing hex coming out his mouth. The hex hit Hermione straight in the chest sending her flying back into the wall.

Alastor was up in a flash putting Peter in a full body bind that pinned him to the floor.

"CLASS DISMISSED EVERYONE OUT BUT POTTER, BLACK AND LUPIN. Miss Evans, find the headmaster now!" Professor Clark Yelled to Hermione who was face down on the floor trying to pick herself up, but Remus was at her side.

Remus, Sirius and James couldn't believe what they had just seen happen. Remus ran to Hermione's side picking her up laying her on her back. Her White shirt matched her Gryffindor tie was the same color. Hermione looked at herself covered in blood then up to Remus shaking. Hermione watched Remus's eyes turn amber color he slowly turned looking to Peter who was still on the ground with the wand of Alastor Moody pointed at him.

Before Remus could stalk toward Peter, Hermione grabbed his arm "Please don't go. Stay."

Remus held her up not letting her go. Seeing her covered in blood tore at his heart. In the short time that Hermione had fallen into their lives, he had come to really care for her. She was beautiful, something that Sirius constantly pointed out, but she was much more than a pretty face. And now, she was lying on the cold stone floor, hurt and bleeding profusely.

Remus turned around when he heard the doors open and his eyes fell upon a furious looking Albus Dumbledore.

**Ok I know you are all say this is going fast but it will slow down I really just wanted peter out of the way he may make a comeback later in the story. But I hope you all like this chapter. I do have three stories going at the same time so bear with me. Hope you liked and review. Sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me. My other story Her return is being rework and will be updated soon. Thanks for being patient. **


	8. infirmary

When the headmaster entered the room his eyes landed on his granddaughter who lay on the floor covered in her own blood.

"Mr. Lupin, get Miss. Granger to the hospital wing now! Potter, Black, go with him. I shall be there shortly." Albus watched Remus take Hermione in his arms and ran with her to the medical wing with James and Sirius hot at his heels.

When the doors closed Alastor had Pettigrew bound to a chair. Professor Clark stepped forward with wand and eyes trained on the young death eater in front of him.

"The one I figured wouldn't have been a death eater is indeed one, Albus should I alert the order?"

"No, we have this handled no need to do that." Albus quickly glanced at him before turning his attention to questioning Pettigrew.

"Why peter? Why turn over to Voldemort?" Albus watched as Peter's face darkened with a wicked smile.

"Why stay with an old fool like you when I can align myself with real power. Every one of you are fools if you think you will win this war." Albus drew back from the boy before him not knowing what to make of him. The doors opened and the aurors entered with magical bindings for the rat. Albus left the room to go find how his granddaughter was doing in the hospital wing.

Moody stayed with the aurors till Pettigrew was secured in the bindings before looking him in the eyes, "Enjoy your stay in Azkaban." Peter just smirked at Moody.

"Also let me say that what you did today with the fact that you carry that mark on your arm, you will be given no less than the kiss." Peters face blanched at the thought of the Dementors kiss. The aurors read Peter his rights before taking him out of the castle and straight to Azkaban.

Remus burst through the hospital wing doors looking for Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey?!"

Pomfrey came bustling out of her office to find Remus and Hermione covered in blood standing in the wing. "Oh dear, put her on the bed now. Wait over there so I can work."

Remus laid Hermione on the bed then backed up; Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain and began working on Hermione. Remus went over to a chair and sat down, as he looked at himself he saw that his clothes were covered in blood. His thoughts wandered to Peter and the look he had in his eyes; his rage rolled off him in waves as he contemplated the man who had been his friend. Remus couldn't believe Peter had attacked Hermione like that. Remus looked up finding James and Sirius in front of him.

"What the hell just happened?" James said standing there in shock.

"Well I believe our best friend of six years just went bat shit crazy." Sirius proclaimed as he looked between James and Remus.

"Is Hermione ok from the slicing hex?" James looked up to where Hermione was lying behind the privacy curtain.

"I don't know James, but I hope she is." Remus looked down at his hands, they were covered in Hermione's blood a reminder of the danger the girl was in. He heard Sirius scoff at his statement but before Remus could say anything in reply Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody walked through the hospital doors.

"Boys, go get cleaned up. You will be excused from your classes for the rest of the day; I will let you know when she awakes so that you can see her." Dumbledore told them, his voice somber before going to Hermione.

"Mr. Moody, what's going to happen to Peter?" James questioned, looking between the two older wizards for an answer.

"Tell them Alastor." Dumbledore spoke from next to the place where Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were.

"Boys, I know this will be hard for you to accept but your friend was carrying the Dark Mark, a sign that he was a follower of Voldemort." Alastor let out a sigh. "So, he will be getting life in Azkaban or the kiss. I am sorry boys; I know he was your friend. Please excuse me."

Moody left the boys standing there in a stunned silence as he went to check on his god-daughter. James couldn't believe that Peter had been carrying the mark; but there was no reason for Moody to lie to them. Sirius didn't know how to react to this news as he left the wing, not glancing once at Hermione as he walked by.

Hermione lay quiet until Poppy had just finished working on her, when Madam Pomfrey finished she exited the curtain and her grandfather entered. Once he saw that she was awake and appeared to be well, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"My dear girl, are you all right?" Dumbledore inquired as he sat on the end of her bed.

"Yeah, lucky for me Peter isn't that great with cursing people. Where's Alastor?" Hermione asked.

"Right here," Moody spoke up coming through the curtain. "You took quite a hit girl."

"Yeah I did. I didn't expect him to throw a slicing hex at me I should have been more prepared."

"Well Constant Vigilance I always say," Moody said clearing his throat. Hermione could see through his gruff exterior that this was his way of showing his affection; she smirked at him in return.

"Well, I believe there is a young man that is impatient to see you Hermione, but I am going to send him to get a shower then he can come back here and see you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I need to get back to my office Hermione. I love you." He bent down and embraced her gently, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"I love you too Papa." Hermione returned his hug and he left for his office with Moody hot at his heels.

Remus left the hospital wing to take a quick shower as Dumbledore had asked. He stood under the stream of water and let his mind run through the events of the day. He had mixed feelings of hurt, pain, betrayal, and fear going through him as he stepped out of the shower. The cooler nights made him dress in jeans, and a pull over sweater. Remus stopped by the common room on the way to the hospital wing and saw James, Lily, and Sirius talking in front of the fireplace.

"Where you headed mate?" Sirius asked him.

"Hospital wing," Remus said and Sirius turned away from him to look into the flames.

"Tell Hermione that I hope she is okay. James and I will be by tomorrow to see her," Lily said to Remus with her head on James' shoulder. Remus nodded to her and exited the common room.

Remus entered the hospital wing quietly and walked over to Hermione's beside to find her asleep. He stared at her for a moment before he pulled up a chair and sat next to her, he began to stroke her hair softly.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Remus sitting next to her looking over her face intently.

"Hi." Hermione whispered to him.

"Hi. How are you?" Remus asked her as he took her hand in his.

"Better…you're here." Hermione said to him with a small smile.

Remus smiled at her comment. "Glad I could help."

"How are you?"

"I have been better. I see two people I truly care for, one hurt by the other and the other one being sent to jail." Remus face fell a little but he tried not to show his emotions in case he upset Hermione.

"I'm sorry Remus," Hermione said softly as she placed her hand on his face.

Remus grabbed her hand and held it gently, "Don't be. It's not your fault, not like you planned it or anything."

Hermione stiffened at his statement, he didn't realize how close to the truth he was but she couldn't let him know the truth yet. The pair of them sat and talked until Madame Pomfrey came to send him to bed.

"Mr. Lupin, it's almost curfew so you need to get back to Gryffindor tower." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked past the privacy curtain.

"Yes Ma'am" Remus called out to her. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"I guess so but I don't want you too." Hermione said and she tightened her grip around his hand.

"I know but I have to." Remus said firmly, neither of them needed to be in trouble with the nurse. Hermione's head hung forward at little at the truth in his words.

Remus put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at her, "Hey, I will come back tomorrow and come see you. Okay?" Remus watched Hermione nod her head, and he couldn't stop himself from swiftly pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was soft but still passionate, his hands cradled her face, this new discovery between them.

"Good night Hermione." Remus stood from her bed when Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Remus?" Remus stopped and turned, letting his blue eyes meet her brown ones.

"Yes?" he said with a smile.

"Well—I…Are—we….well?" Hermione tried but was unsure how to ask.

"Together?" Remus asked her question for her.

"Yes." Hermione blushed under his gaze. Hermione was shocked that Remus could read her so easily; but of course, he was able to in the future as well.

"Do you want to be?" He asked Hermione seriously, uneasiness settling in his stomach. If she found out his secret, she'd run, surely.

"Yes." She told him.

Remus walked back to her and bent to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Then I am yours; goodnight."

"Goodnight Remus." She called as he walked out the doors.

Hermione was happy that she had Remus, happy that he returned her feelings. It was hard having all these feelings for one person, but the feelings were separated by time; all these thoughts about time were giving her a headache.

Remus left Hermione but was stopped at the door by Madame Pomfrey. "Remus, don't forget about Saturday."

"As if I could forget," He replied in a dark tone, she gave him a understanding smile and nodded as he left the ward.

Hermione awoke the next morning to see the bright sun streaming through the windows. As her eyes adjusted to the light a sarcastic voice made her look around.

"Finally, the sleeping beauty awakens," Severus Snape was standing at the end of her bed with the same sneer on his face that he had always given her; it was offset by the playful gleam in his eyes.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked him through a yawn.

"About three minutes." He said with a raised brow.

"Then what are you complaining about?" Her voice was irritated but he merely shrugged.

"That I had to wait for you to wake up." He told her incredulously, her reply was cut off as the doors opened again to reveal Lily and the Marauders. "On that note, the headmaster wishes to see you today when you leave."

Hermione understood the underlying message that was in this request; he wanted to speak to her without the fear of others over hearing. "Thank you, when I am released I will go see him." Severus nodded the left her without a word to her or the Marauders.

"What was he doing here?" Sirius snapped in question earning questioning looks from James and Lily, but a glare from Remus.

Hermione rolled her eyes but ignored his rudeness. "Do you remember when I told you all that the headmaster wanted me to work on a project for him and that I had a partner?" When they all nodded she continued, "Well Snape is my partner." Sirius made a noise of disgust as he turned on his heel and exited the hall.

"Have I done something wrong?" Hermione asked Remus with confusion lacing her voice at the way Sirius was treating her.

"No, he's still pissed about Peter." Remus answered her. "So, when will you be released?"

"Sometime today," She said smiling widely at him, both their thoughts turning to the night before.

"I brought you some fresh clothes to change into. But speaking of partners, I hear that you have a new type of partner." Lilly commented as she sat by Hermione and glanced at Remus who lowered his head under her gaze but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face.

"Hear? Heh, she almost hexed him when he came back from here last night with that same smile on his face." James chimed in laughing at his friend and girlfriend.

"Oh hush James, I think it's sweet." Lily said as she tossed the Daily Prophet at James, grinning when it hit him in the face. "So, are you two really together?"

"I don't know, ask Remus." Hermione laughed and turned Lily on Remus for her answers. Remus responded by giving her a playful glare. "Yes, we are."

Lilly jumped up with a squeal and a big grin. "Oh, thank Merlin, finally! You two are so cute together."

"I would say so Miss Evans." A voice said behind the group making them all jump; they turned to see the headmaster standing a little ways from them with a small smile on his face.

"Headmaster we were going to class!" Lily exclaimed as she moved away from Hermione's bed.

"Without your school robes?" The headmaster asked chuckling.

Lily looked down at her clothes. "OH um—I…" Lily said, biting her lip and looking for an excuse to give him.

"It's all right Miss Evans; classes have been canceled for the day so you have a long weekend. I was actually coming to speak with you Miss Granger; I know I sent Mr. Snape but as I was already heading in this direction I thought I would see if you were available. It appears that you have company however, so when you are free please come to my office, I have some things I would like to speak to you about."

"Of course headmaster," she said and the older man nodded before taking his leave. Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to tell Hermione that she was able to leave. She jumped out of bed excitedly ready to get out of the hospital wing but her head swam painfully and she swayed. Remus put his arms around her to steady her and looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked her, his concern clear in his voice for his now-girlfriend.

"Yeah, I just got up to fast." Hermione nodded and placed her hands on his shoulder to get her bearing, her hands hit muscle and she took note of how built Remus was.

"Well we are going to head to the Great Hall, glad you're alright Hermione. Remus, come find us once you take her to the headmasters office." Lilly said dragging James behind her; who gave the couple a quick wave.

Remus stepped out from behind the privacy curtain to allow Hermione to change. She reached into the bag to find a pair of jeans, black shirt, shoes and her Gryffindor hoodie. Once she was dressed she pulled her hair up into a ponytail then stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Ready." He asked her holding out his hand for her, she slid her hand in his and smiled slightly. Her hand immediately started to get warm being held in his, and if she didn't already know he was a werewolf she would think he had a fever. The duo made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office, passing several students who appeared to be shocked that the Marauder had a girlfriend.

Hermione stepped through her grandfather's office door and saw Severus standing next to a window looking out over the grounds. Her grandfather didn't appear to be in the office yet so she crossed to where the man was standing and looked out the window as well.

"Can I help you?" He asked her, his eyes not leaving the view.

"Well actually I wanted to ask you something, do you mind?"

"I believe you just asked me something," He commented but looked at her and smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but asked the question anyway. "What made you come back to the Order?"

"I—" Severus stopped, Hermione saw the man she knew in the future suddenly appear in his younger Snape, except his older self-had lost his manners. She waited patiently for him to continue. "I thought I could find something by being involved with the Death Eaters but—It's not something I can see myself doing forever."

"But you're still doing it now?" Hermione asked.

"I know if it puts an end to all of this, I will do it. You saw what happened with Lily Evans, and though we may never talk again, I don't want her to get hurt."

"We are going to make sure it doesn't." Hermione said confidently as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cause we're going to stop it from happening at all?" He queried and she nodded.

"Well, now that you got to pester me with your questions, it's my turn." He told her as he turned his body to face her.

"Ok, Shoot."

"Do you know me in your—well past or future?" Severus asked her, his voice sounded confused by the situation, something she'd never heard in his older self.

"My past. Your future. Yes, I do, you are my potions professor."

"I must be your favorite teacher then?" Severus joked but watched her eyes darken.

"No, you hated me and were also rather—well—cruel to me." She said darkly, her tone matching her eyes.

Severus was shocked at her confession; but he kept his face a smooth mask. He wasn't normally a mean person unless provoked; mainly by the marauders. He just preferred being alone over being around a whole group of people, which most took as being mean.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Technically you haven't done anything. Yet," Hermione said him giving a small laugh.

"Merlin, this whole being honest with each other doesn't make us friends does it?" Snape wondered looking quite put off at the thought.

"No, absolutely not," Hermione said playfully.

Severus looked at her, his eyes meeting hers, a renewed seriousness burning in his. "Partners?"

"Partners," Hermione agreed as she stuck her hand out; Severus took it and shook it sealing the new understanding they had between them. It wasn't a friendship; it was an understanding, a building of trust.

"Well nice to see you two finally getting along," A voice said from the other side of the office. Hermione and Severus both jumped away from each other and spun to see Albus Dumbledore standing there sucking on a Lemon Drop.

"How do you do that?!" Hermione and Severus both exclaimed trying to get their heart rates under control. Hermione looked at Severus and laughed, he merely sneered at her asking, "What is so funny?"

"Severus, seeing you jump like that with the memory of my feared potions master is hilarious." Hermione told him still laughing as she took a seat in front of her grandfather. Severus gave an annoyed huff before taking a seat beside her so they could get started.

"I have discovered the hiding place of the ring Voldemort made into a horcrux. It is hidden in a shack that once belonged to Tom Riddle's family. We will go after the horcrux over Christmas, but we will need to call an Order meeting to get a plan together." Hermione and Severus sat in rapt attention as he spoke. "Hermione, you said that you know where another Horcrux is hidden?"

"Yes, it's actually hidden in the castle, but I think that it should be moved before Voldemort sends one of his junior Death Eaters to find it."

Dumbledore nod his head in agreement, "Why don't you and Severus use Saturday during the Hogsmeade visit and retrieve it; come straight here once you've found it."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked her grandfather once he had finished speaking.

"Yep," He said as he popped another Lemon Drop into his mouth.

Hermione and Severus exited the headmaster's office but stopped on the bottom stair. "We can meet Saturday morning on seventh floor; send a message through the coin when you can leave and meet." She whispered as she looked around the corridor.

"Fine, as soon as the common room is empty I'll be available." Severus whispered back quickly, students began to fill the corridor alerting them to classes ending. Hermione looked up and her eyes met Sirius' who was staring at her and Severus intently. Severus followed her gaze and sneered upon seeing Black standing a ways from them.

"See you Saturday." Severus swept away from her without another word, and she shrugged before walking towards Black. Once he saw her coming towards her, he turned around and walked away.

"Maybe Black is finally coming to see that you are nothing but a dirty Mudblood," someone drawled from behind her and she spun to see Lucius Malfoy sneering down at her with Regulus Black standing at his side. Seeing the dark haired Slytherin gave her an idea as to how she could find the other horcrux.

"What do you want Malfoy? Can't you come up with anything better than Mudblood? I'm starting to think your brain isn't big enough to think of new insults."

Lucius lurched forward and put his face in front of hers and snarled, "Oh trust me, I can come up with something much better."

"Good so can I." Hermione said as she grabbed ahold of his shoulder and brought her knee up into his groin. The blonde Slytherin tried to suck in air through the pain but he fell to the floor in a ball his hands between his legs. Hermione looked down at him with an expressionless look on her face, "You being a Pureblood makes you no better than I, Malfoy." She turned her attention to the younger man standing in front of her looking down at his friend.

"How can you be seen with these people?" Hermione said disgust clear in her voice and left him to help up Malfoy. She saw Lily standing a few feet away and it was clear from the look on her face that she had seen everything.

"Hermione, are you alright? I was going to stun him when I saw him grab you, but you appeared to have it handled." Lily glanced down at Malfoy to see him glaring up at them but she merely snickered.

"I guess he got what he deserves, but you're going to have to tell Remus."

"Yes he did, he shouldn't have grabbed me. I'll tell him," Hermione said as they walked towards the great hall.

"Hermione, you'll have to be careful now, Malfoy will want revenge." Lily said as the pair of them turned into the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes landed on Remus where he sat laughing with James and Sirius, so she walked behind him and covered his eyes then bent and whispered, "Guess who?"

"My girlfriend, maybe?" He laughed as he grabbed her hands, both of them oblivious to the glare Sirius shot at them.

Hermione sat next to Remus and leaned against him, Lily sat next to James and followed suit but she shot Hermione a pointed look. Hermione opened her mouth but Sirius interrupted her saying he had to do something and left the table; leaving Hermione to wonder what was wrong with him.

"Remus, there's something you need to know," Hermione said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked looking at her intently, James had the same look on his face, but Lily simply sat and waited for her to tell the boys.

"I had a small run in with Malfoy in the corridor," She began and James and Remus' eyes instantly blazed with anger.

"What happen?" Remus ground out past clenched teeth; he hated the thought of her around Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy happened to be entering the hall at that moment and Remus looked at Hermione in confusion at the funny way he was walking.

"He saw me in the corridor, and decided to be his usual self—Prick. We exchanged words, and he responded to a smartass thing I said so my knee—met his—well, I'm sure you can imagine." Hermione said to James and Remus, both of them losing their worried looks as they burst into hysterics when she said she'd kneed him.

"Hermione, you know it's not very long until Christmas right?" Lily asked, leaning against James to talk to her. "There's shopping to be done."

"The Hogsmead trip is Saturday so we can do it then, but I've got to use that morning to work on my project with Snape. After that I'll be free so I'll come down."

"Great, it's a date!" Lily said jokingly with a glance at James.

Hermione looked at Remus to see that he had an odd look on his face. "Remus, I'm sorry, were you going to ask me to Hogsmead?"

Remus glanced at James; sharing a look as though there was a silent conversation going on. "Yeah, I'd love to but I won't even be here. I'm helping my Aunt's husband, he's really sick," He explained with a saddened expression.

Hermione remembered that it was the full moon and with her busy morning, she wouldn't be able to see him before he left. She was still new to him, so she understood why he hadn't told her about his being a werewolf.

"I'm so sorry Remus, I hope he gets better soon. Well you've got classes so I'm just going to head back up to the tower and rest. We'll hang out when you get back, alright?" Hermione gave Remus a kiss on the cheek and left the hall.

Remus watched Hermione leave the hall; once she was out of sight he put his head in his hands with a sigh. The urge to tell her that he was a werewolf was overwhelming but he knew that she'd run the moment she found out. James' voice broke into Remus's thoughts. "You alright mate?"

"Do I look alright?" Remus snapped at his friend before shaking his head. "Sorry James."

"It's fine Remus, what are you going to do about Hermione?" James asked as his eyes traveled around the hall.

"Tell her? I don't know what to do." Remus said with another sigh. "I'll tell her over Christmas."

"Remus, Hermione likes you, I don't think it will matter." Lily said in a reassuring voice hoping to lift his spirits.

"I really hope you're right Lily, I really do." Remus said as he got up and left for his classes.


	9. Room of requirement

The morning of the Hogsmead's visit the grounds were bathed in warms sunlight while snow covered everything, the castle was buzzing with the student's excitement over getting out of the castle. Hermione walked down the spiral staircase to see Lily and James talking below.

"Hermione, good morning," Lily exclaimed as she walked to her and hugged her.

"Morning Lily! James," Hermione laughed as she hugged Lily in return, James gave Hermione a smile over Lily's shoulder. "I hate to hug and run but I have to go met Snape for that project."

"Oh well have fun I will see you in the village this afternoon." Lily said turning around to leave but stopped suddenly and turned back to Hermione to hand her an envelope. "Remus wanted me to give this to you." Lily told her with a sly smile as she walked to James' side.

James looked up to the balcony where Sirius was standing and yelled up, "Sirius, are you coming mate?"

"No, I am going to just relax in the common room today." Sirius told James with indifference in his voice before he turned around and walked back into the boys' dormitory. Hermione frowned as the nagging feeling that something was up with Sirius resurfaced.

"Have fun you two," Hermione said with a smile, she waved to them then walked away to meet up with Snape opening Remus' letter as she went.

_Have a good day,_

_Remus_

"Funny how something so simple can make you so happy," Hermione thought to herself with a smile. She rubbed the coin she carried in her pocket to send a message to Snape. Hermione waited on the seventh floor for Severus to come, after a few minutes wait she pulled out the Map Remus had given her before he left; she flipped through its pages finding Severus two floor down coming up the staircase. Hermione flipped another page and found herself staring at Sirius on the map in Gryffindor common room pacing; she shook her head to clear her thoughts and wiped the map before placing it back in her pocket.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Snape asked sounding annoyed.

"Well aren't we just a ray of freaking sunshine? Good morning." Hermione gave him a cheerful smile before continuing. "We are looking for Ravenclaw's Diadem."

"You mean the Diadem that no one has seen in oh I don't know; forever." Snape sneered.

"Yes the very same one but it's still here at Hogwarts," Hermione said looking the bare stretch of wall in front of them.

"Why would it be here? The Dark Lord would want to keep it close if it's important."

"If you were the Dark Lord and wanted to keep something from the most powerful wizard of all time, as well as your long time enemy, where would you put it?" Hermione inquired like the answer was obvious.

Realization dawned across Severus' face as he watched the wall change to a door. "You'd place it right under his nose."

"This is the Room of Requirement, and it's in here." Hermione said as she opened the door.

Sirius lay back on his bed watching the Marauders Map, he followed Hermione's name as she walked to the Seventh floor, she came to a stop without moving until Sirius saw Severus Snape's dot moving towards hers. Their dots came to a rest side-by-side then suddenly disappeared, Sirius' eyes widened and as he flipped through the map he could find them nowhere.

"Where the bloody hell have they gone?" Sirius growled, he stayed lying on his bed for a few moments thinking before he growled in frustration, he grabbed the map and his coat then left the dormitory.

Hermione entered the Room of Requirement and looked around the room at the mountains of things placed there; she craned her neck hoping to see where the Diadem was. An oddly shaped cabinet caught her eye and she stared at it before the pieced clicked into place. The Vanishing Cabinet. She felt her blood boil at seeing the object that had allowed Death Eaters to enter the castle, the night Snape killed Dumbledore, or rather, Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him.

"Bombarda Maxima," Hermione growled and watched in satisfaction at the cabinet burst apart sending splinters of wood flying everywhere.

"What on earth did that piece of furniture do to offend you?" Severus asked with amusement written on his face having seen her attack the cabinet.

"It helps in the death of someone I love," She answered, pain clearly evident in her voice.

"The man you love?" Severus asked when he saw her eyes showing her extreme pain, when he got no answer he tried again. "Your grandfather?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded as she turned to look at him, tears swimming in her eyes. "Let's find the Diadem."

They started to walk further into the room but a rustling stopped them both in their tracks. Hermione put her finger to her lips telling Severus to be quiet as she crept forward and peeked around a corner of things. Regulus Black was standing next to a stack of items holding the Diadem in his hands.

"Shit," Hermione whispered as she turned back to Severus. "Stay here unless I call for you, have your wand ready."

Severus pulled his ebony wand from his sleeve and gave her a nod to tell her okay.

"Regulus?" Hermione said stepping from behind the mountain of objects causing the other boy to jump.

"He wants this," He told her with a dark laugh that held no humor. "I can't do this; I can't be who my parents want me to be. My whole life I've been taught to believe that muggleborn's are below me but I have watched you, and you're just as powerful, if not more so, than many purebloods." Regulus flipped the Diadem in his hands as he walked over to her. "Here, you are stronger, you destroy it. Destroy him." He placed the Diadem in her hands without hesitation.

"Would you be willing to help me?" Hermione asked as she searched his face for a twitch, a shifting of eyes, anything that would tell her he was lying.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

"Swear to it." Severus said as he stepped out from where he was standing and looking between Regulus and Hermione.

Hermione and Regulus made the Unbreakable Vow; swearing he was not allowed to say what he was doing, or who he was helping. When the vow was finished, she told Regulus about the cup and locket they needed; he agreed to retrieve the locket but the cup would take time.

"I will try to get the cup, if I get it I will come and give it to you."

"Good, but during school we need to keep up appearances, it would be bad if people started suspecting something was off." Hermione said firmly. "You still need to call me mudblood."

Both Severus and Regulus grimaced at the thought of having to call her that but they both knew they had too.

"Regulus, you need to leave now so no one sees the three of us together," Severus said.

"Agreed, at Christmas break I'll try to get them, if I do I'll come back early to give them to you." Regulus finished with a nod leaving Severus and Hermione in the Room of Requirement.

"Let's get this to my grandfather." Hermione said as she placed the diadem in her jacket pocket.

Sirius spent two hours on the Seventh Floor looking for Hermione and Snape went but every place in the castle had been marked on the map so there wasn't any way they could have gone off the map. After not finding them he walked back to Gryffindor tower, he opened the map again as he sat down in front of the fire and searched it again.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius whispered as he pointed his wand at his map. He flipped through the pages again and his heart leapt when he saw Hermione and Snape heading towards the headmaster's office.

"How the bloody hell did they get past me? They've got to be up to something." Sirius growled to himself.

"Lemon drops." Hermione watched the gargoyle jump to the side before the two of them ascended the stairs to the headmaster's office.

"Papa I got—Erm, I meant Headmaster, I am-" Hermione words died as she saw Professor Clark talking to her Grandfather, Dumbledore cut her off gently.

"Hermione, there something I forgot to mention to you." Dumbledore said and when Hermione shot him a questioning look he continued. "Professor Clark is part of the order."

"Slipped your mind?" Hermione growled out as she sat down and rubbed the side of her head.

"I know you're frustrated and stressed from the work you are doing, but now Professor Clark can help you and Snape. As well as Regulus Black," He said, looking over his half-moon spectacles at her. He hated seeing her this way but there were something's she couldn't know right away.

Hermione shot a loathing glare at Professor Clark as she snapped, "Why exactly have you been an arse since the moment I stepped in your class?"

"I do owe you an apology in that regard, you see, you are more powerful than many others your age so I believed you to be a Death Eater. However, seeing as you are Albus' granddaughter, I can't imagine you being anything less than powerful." Professor Clark stated sitting forward in his chair.

"Yes well, let's not linger on your idiotic error," Severus spoke up from behind Hermione with venom lacing his voice. Severus looked down to Hermione, "May I also point out that your grandfather just brought up Regulus?"

"Oh hell, we might as well since he knows everything; no need for surprises." Hermione pulled the Diadem from her pocket carefully before handing it to Dumbledore. "This is it, Regulus Black said that he's going to get the other one, and I made him make the Unbreakable Vow so no worried there."

"Good we are almost there. Now Hermione I believe you need to head to Hogsmead." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why did I agree to go shopping?" Hermione huffed as she stood and walked from the room.

Hermione spent the afternoon with Lily shopping for Christmas gifts to give her friends. She bought Lily a rare charms book she had been eyeing with her in the book store, James and Sirius both got boom kit's, and some sweet treats for Dumbledore since he already had everything. Severus's gift was always up at the school just waiting to be sent, the one that was the problem was Remus. She was totally lost on what to get him, something that was unique and special, but not useless. There was one more Hogsmead trip before Christmas so she decided to wait till then to purchase Remus'. The one thought that was nagging the back of her mind was Christmas break.

James and Sirius left Remus at the doors of the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey to tend to his injuries, once the nurse saw Remus enter the infirmary she bustled over to patch him up.

"It wasn't as bad this time, when we are done you can go back up to your common room and rest." Madam Pomfrey told Remus with a smile.

"Yeah, the wolf was calmer this time than he has been previously," Remus observed.

"Could it have anything to do with Miss Granger? The wolf could-" Her words cut off by Remus.

"No, absolutely not," Remus growled out his eyes flashing, he would not let the wolf choose a mate, he would not condemn Hermione to that fate.

Madam Pomfrey finished the last cut on Remus's neck and gripped his shoulder giving him a sad smile. As Remus grabbed his coat to go up to the Gryffindor common room, he heard her call out, "It'll be okay Remus." He just hoped that she was right.

Hermione sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room, though she appeared to be working on homework she was really deep in thought over plans on how to get the protected ring from Gaunt Shack. She kept going over the plans in her head but all of them ended in a battle. Hermione sighed as she placed her head in her hands at a loss for what to do; she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Remus enter through the portrait hole.

Remus entered the common room wincing in pain, the night may have been an easy one but his body was still sore from the exertion of changing. He stopped when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch with her head in her hands in what appeared to be aggravation. Her presence was suddenly like a balm on the soreness of his body and he felt lighter as he walked around the couch to put his face next to her ear. "Something troubling you?"

He watched as she jumped up and turned to face him, her chocolate eyes met his blue ones and she smiled widely. Remus chuckled as he came around to sit on the couch, pulling her down so she was sitting next to him. She slipped under his arm and leaded against him carefully then intertwined her fingers in his.

"Not anymore," she said glancing up into his face.

"Good then we have nothing to worry about." Remus spoke playing with Hermione's hair.

"If only that were true," Hermione thought to herself, wishing that everything was going to be okay.

Hermione rolled over to get a good look at his face and saw how tired he seemed. "How is your uncle?"

"Better for now, one day he's great but then the next he can seem almost seconds from dying." Remus said through a yawn.

Hermione placed herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well I am glad he is better. I missed you."

Remus pulled her against his chest, "I missed you too." His eyes searched her face for a minute before he placed his lips on hers.

Hermione's hands fisted around the fabric of his shirt and she shifted to pull him down on top over her body then deepened the kiss. A growl radiated from his chest, so much like the growl he had made the night she left her time to come here, she moaned in response feeling her body spark. She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes to watch them shift from deep blue, to amber, then back to blue. He stopped himself from leaning down to kiss her again by taking deep breaths.

"We need to stop, if we don't, I won't be able to." Remus said as he shifted his body so the bulge in his pants, clear proof of his desire for Hermione, was hidden slightly.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but someone cleared their throat from the stairs. She and Remus looked around to see James standing on the bottom step with a smirk on his face.

"No, please, don't let me interrupt. That would've been a great show, although since you have stopped, perhaps the Common room isn't the place for this."

Remus glared at James across the room. "Shut up James."

James held his hands up in amused defeat, "I'm just going to go to the Great Hall now." He whistled and looked everywhere but at them as he walked out of the common room.

Remus glanced back down to Hermione, "Sorry about him."

"Not at all," Hermione replied as she stood from the couch and collected her books. "Well, I am going to go eat I will see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and made to walk around him but his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close and sealed her mouth with his in another kiss, pulling away when he heart her breath hitch.

"Think about that today," He told her with a sly smile turning around and walking up the stairs.

"Not a problem." Hermione said sounding dazed as she exited the common room behind James.

Remus entered the boys' dorms finding Sirius on the end of his bed; Remus pulled his shirt off then flopped down on his own bed, he put his arm over his eyes to block out the light but he could hear Sirius' heartbeat quicken.

"Sirius I know you want something," Remus said with his arms across his eyes ready to sleep.

"We need to talk," Sirius said looking over his shoulder to see that Remus had uncovered his eyes and was looking at him.

"About what?" Remus asked him seriously.

"About Hermione."

_**Ok guys I hope you like this. I want to give a big round of applause to Aubrey'Snape. Who is now helping me with the story. She has been amazing. Please beg you all check out her stories they are amazing. Please let me know what you think. Happy turkey day if I don't get another chapter up before thanksgiving.**_

_**Authors questions:**_

_**1: What do you think Hermione should get Remus for Christmas? I really need an idea LOL**_

_**2: What's your favorite part and line? **_

_**3: Right now who's your favorite character?**_

_**Jenniferlupinblack.**_


	10. Christmas

"We need to talk," Sirius said looking over his shoulder to see that Remus had uncovered his eyes and was looking at him.

"About what?" Remus asked him seriously.

"About Hermione."

Remus saw up to look at Sirius, "What about her?" His confusion was plain on his voice and a weight had settled in Remus' stomach as he thought about what Sirius had to tell him.

"Look, I stayed back at the castle the day of the Hogsmead trip; and I think that—well," Sirius stopped, suddenly unsure of how to tell his best friend that he thought Hermione was a Death Eater after Peter. He wasn't sure their group could handle the damage it could cause, but Remus didn't deserve to be hurt by some girl.

"Sirius, not to sound rude, but I'm really tired; so spit it out." Remus said, his confusion turning to irritation.

"I watched the map that day and I saw Hermione meeting Snape."

"Yes Sirius I know this she told me." Remus spoke climbing under his covers.

"Remus she disappeared off the map with him." Sirius said firmly, finally turning to face the other boy.

"What do you mean? No one can disappear off the map. We have every place marked." Remus replied, his voice thick with exhaustion.

"Remus she went off the map with snape. Something's not right." Sirius repeated.

Remus sat up with a grunt and put his head in his hands, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going. "So, again Sirius what are you saying?"

"I—Look I think she's getting involved in dark stuff, the kind of stuff Snape is involved in. She running around with Snape and disappearing off the map. It's—I don't like it."

"I'll take care of it." Remus whispered out, his heart sinking to the area of his stomach.

"Remus—" Sirius started but was cut off by an angry growl from his friend; again being reminded of his werewolf status when his emotions got too out of control.

"I SAID I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT." Remus snapped at him, his voice a low dangerous growl. Sirius nodded slight as he left the dorms, knowing it wasn't wise to press Remus so closely after the full moon.

Remus lay back in his bed when the door closed and flicked his wand at the curtains around his bed making them slide shut. His mind was racing with Sirius' words millions of thoughts racing around. "There's no way Hermione was into Dark magic." Remus thought furiously, Sirius was wrong.

"But what about Peter? What if Hermione's a Death Eater too?" A nagging voice in the back of his mind argued. They thought the same about him and look what happened. Remus scowled into the dark and shook the thoughts away; he rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Remus woke up to a dark room and the light snores from the room told him everyone was asleep. He pulled back his curtains and slowly got out of bed, padding softly over to James' trunk. He lifted the lid, flinching when it creaked and the owner in the bed above him shifted. When he finally settled Remus walked back to his bed and opened the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Seeing the ink appear on the map he flipped to the girl's dorm looking for Hermione's name; but she wasn't in the girl's dormitory. He began flipping through the map, his stomach sinking as he couldn't find her anywhere but he looked back at Gryffindor tower and saw she was sitting in the Common Room. Remus shook his head as he put the map back in James' trunk, he exited his dorm not bothering to put on a shirt as he went to the common room to find Hermione sleeping on the couch.

Remus watched her as she slept, but saw that she wasn't sleeping peacefully. She was covered in cold sweat, her eyes clenched, tossing this way and that while she muttered in her sleep.

"Run, run we have to run. Harry—no, not Harry." Hermione whispered in her sleep as she began to cry.

"Hermione," Remus spoke softly, sitting next to Hermione and tried to wake her up. "Hermione wake up, it's a nightmare." Hermione's eyes snapped open to find Remus was staring down at her, concern written in the lines of his face.

Hermione sat up shakily and laid her head against her knees, she tried to calm her breathing and her mind; she felt Remus' arms wrapped around her and she leaned into them seeking the comfort he offered.

"Hermione are you alright?" Remus whispered as he pulled her closer then began to stroke her hair softly.

"Bad dream," She told him simply.

"Hermione it looked more like a nightmare. Who's Harry? Tell me what happened sweetheart." Remus could only wonder about the boy that she had been talking about in her sleep.

"He's –He was my best friend." Hermione said as she wiped her eyes before staring into the dying flames of the fire unable to meet Remus' eyes.

"Was?" He asked, confused by the use of the word in its past-tense form.

"He was killed in front of me," Hermione replied, stopping to alter the truth for her protection. "We were ambushed by Death Eaters. He took the killing curse to the chest."

Remus tightened his arms around her, his mind flashed to what else had happened to his girlfriend before she came into their lives. "Hermione, I know I can never take the place of them or your best friend but I can say I will be here for you whenever you need me." He said softly, tipping her chin up to meet her brown eyes with his own. She shifted into his lap and hugged him tight, trying to pour her gratitude into the hug.

"Thank you Remus."

"How was your morning with Snape? Did you find everything in the library you needed?" Remus knew he should wait to ask, but he wanted to get her mind off the past.

"Yeah we did. If we would have went to the library where I thought we were going. The headmaster sent us to his personal library; he had books in there that weren't kept in his office or the school library." Hermione nodded as she answered him, the hair on her neck stood up as she realized he asked her a pointed question; which meant he had a reason for asking her, a reason to not trust her.

Remus listened to her answer while thinking back over what Sirius told him, it made sense that the headmasters personal library wouldn't be on the map. He hadn't even known the Headmaster had a personal library; there wasn't any way to mark it. The oppressive weight that had settled in his stomach since he and Sirius had talked dissipated instantly. Remus was no longer worried about the problem unless something else was to come up. It wasn't until he had turned his attention back to Hermione that he heard her breath and heart rate slow; she was asleep.

RLHGRLHGRLHG

Hermione and Lily made their way slowly down to Hogsmeade village, talking and enjoying the snow covering the ground making everything look clean and beautiful.

"So have you decided what to get Remus yet?" Lily asked as she brushed snow from her face, her cheeks were tinged red from the cold.

"Lord I have no clue! I had started something at the beginning of the month but it won't be done until Christmas so I can't send that, but I want to send him something," Hermione said breathing out an exasperated breath. Something that he'd like, but is also useful."

Hermione looked up finding Regulus Black and Severus Snape standing in front of them. "Well well well, if it isn't the two Gryffindor mudbloods." He sneered at the duo; Severus stood looking on as if nothing were going on. Lily glowered at the dark haired man who used to be her best friend with disgust on her face.

"I will tell you like I told your ring leader Malfoy, come up with something new. This whole 'mudblood' crap is getting really old. I shoved his testicles into his throat; you really want to try me Black?" Hermione remarked, her voice cold and unrelenting, she kept her hard gaze levels at them until they walked away.

"This isn't over Ganger," Snape sneered as he walked by.

"Oh I'm counting on it." Hermione smirked as he passed her.

Lily watched the two Slytherins walk away, waiting till they were out of earshot before turning back to Hermione. "How does that word not bother you?" Lily asked, she sounded equal parts angry and confused at the same time.

"How? Because it doesn't bother me Lily, why should it? It's a word. If you let it bother you you give it power. You decide what words affect you; I've decided that that word isn't going to affect me." Hermione said firmly staring hard into the face of her friend; she sighed and softened her face before slipping her arm around Lily's.

"As I was saying, I need help with Remus." Hermione proclaimed as she looked into the very familiar eyes of hers, Harry's eyes.

Lily smiled warmly, their little tryst forgotten, "Remus is very simple; he isn't going to like something extravagant but James did tell me that they went into an owlery when they came for a visit, one of the owls there grew attached to Remus. So much so that the owner of the store had to come out and pry to owl off him. It was snow-white with bright blue eyes, I wonder if it's still there."

"Let's find out," Hermione told her with a sly smile.

RLHGRLHGRLHG.

The weekend before Christmas break was upon them and the students were busy getting ready to go home, regardless of it being the weekend they still had two days left before leaving Hogwarts; but many were already packed to go.

Hermione, Remus, James, and Lily sat in the common room have a quiet conversation; the common room was empty while the other students spent time with their friends before break.

"So James, what are you doing for Christmas?" Hermione asked from Remus's lap.

"Going home with Sirius, and old Moony here, hopefully to have a quiet Christmas," James answered with his chest puffed out but it quickly deflated as he laughed.

"Prongs the chance of us giving your parents a quiet Christmas is—well nonexistent." Remus cracked up, his raspy laugh joining his friend's.

"Shut up, you always have your nose stuck in a book anyhow," James joked back teasingly until a pillow hit him in the face.

"Ok you two, enough. Hermione what will you do?" Lily asked resting her feet in James' lap.

"Well—I will be here." Hermione replied quietly.

"No come with us, my parents have plenty of room." James protested Hermione's plans.

"James I can't, I already promised I would help the Headmaster with things." Hermione shook her head; she looked to Lily for help knowing how stubborn the man could be. "Like father like son" Hermione thought to herself with a mental chuckle.

"James leave her be, she can't back out on the Headmaster." Lily gave Hermione a wink as James relented on his pursuit to come to Potter Manor.

"Well if we can we are going to come bust you out of here so you don't work too hard." James joked, looking at her the same way Harry used to when she studied too hard.

"I won't, promise," Hermione said as she scratched her arm, unconsciously revealing the scars she always hid.

Remus glanced down to where her nails were rubbing to see "OOD" carved into her arm, the scars hard to see but his heightened werewolf sight allowed them to be seen. Remus grabbed her arm to survey the scars then turned his furious gaze to her. "What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing Remus." She said, pulling her arm away and pushing her sleeve down.

"No, isn't Hermione., show me please," Remus pleaded to her as James and Lily looked on with curiosity, both lost on what Remus was talking about.

Hermione sighed but extended her left arm to him before looking away, Remus moved her sleeve back up and she tensed as his hand ran over the familiar word "MUDBLOOD" carved into her arm.

Remus went rigid as he looked at her arm, seeing that word carved into her skin, "James." He growled, Hermione heard the anger in his voice and almost smiled as he sounded just like the future him. James and Lily stood and stood by the couple; their eyes landed on her arm before jerking to her.

"Who in the bloody hell did this to you." James hissed the same anger in his voice as in Remus'. Hermione looked up to find Remus and James staring at her with mutual fury, her eyes flicked to Lily who was looking at her with a shuttered expression.

"A pureblood, who—someone that Bellatrix reminds me of actually, found me in a corridor one night and decided it was her job to remind me of my place." Hermione answered, her voice was flat as she returned Lily's gaze. "This is why I told you that the word 'mudblood' bothers me; because after you have it carved into your arm, see it every day, it becomes a word. This word didn't inflict pain on me Lily, the person with the knife did. She could have carved anything there, this word," Hermione said as she gestured to her arm, "is nothing." She pulled her arm from Remus' and slipped her sleeve back over the scars. Remus was making a growling noise low in his throat as he pushed away from her and walked over to one of the windows; his back on them.

Lily didn't know what to say or how to react but she knew Hermione spoke the truth. Her friend's words made her thoughts wander to her former best friend; James looked at Hermione with concern written on his face. He cared about Hermione, she was like a sister, the thought of someone doing this to her made his blood boil.

"I will tell you this, I better not find out who did this because they don't want the wrath of your brother James Potter after them." James commented as he knelt down beside her.

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "Thank you James you are a wonderful brother indeed."

"Lily let's give Remus and Hermione some time alone." James said to his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her from the room.

Hermione watched Remus standing by the window not moving except to take deep breaths. She watched him for a few moments before she stood from the couch and moved towards him. She wrapped her arms around him waist and laid her head between his shoulder blades. His back was warm; she could feel his naturally high body temperature through the shirt he was wearing. "Remus this happened so long ago that I've let it go, I've moved past it."

Remus turned around so he was looking her in the eyes, "I know you have let it go Hermione but it still angers me that someone could do this; especially to someone as kind, Loving, and as beautiful as you. You do not deserve the life that has been dealt to you but, Hermione—"I—I love you."

"I love you too Remus." At Hermione's words Remus pressed his lips against hers, he pulled her closer to his, bringing her body and his into contact. Hermione wrapped her arms around him neck lifting herself a little loving the way his body felt against hers. Remus's control was beginning to slip as he felt her body pressing against his; he brought his hands down to her arse and lifted her off her feet easily. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as her back pressed into the wall behind her; she moaned into his mouth and twisted her hand into his hair. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt her back pressed into the wall.

Remus pulled back to look at Hermione his breathing ragged, "Hermione I am not going to be able to stop—"

"Good I don't want you too." Hermione told him tightening her legs around him and he hissed out in pleasure.

"Follow me," Remus said her huskily. He set her on her feet then took her hand and led her to the boy's dorms. The pair entered the room and Hermione immediately walked to his bed finding it easily because it was the only clean one made. He silenced and warded the room against intruders as she looked at his bed, her heart racing heavily.

Remus set his wand down on the bed then slipped his arms around her waist, "You can still back out; you don't have to do anything you don't want too."

"I do I want you. I just never—" Hermione stopped speaking feeling stupid for being seventeen and still a virgin.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you aren't hurt." Remus turned her around to look in his eyes; they were just as soft and caring now as they had always been in her future.

Hermione slid her hands up his chest she began unbuttoning his shirt; with every button she undid, the more his chest was revealed to her eyes made him want him more. She pushed his shirt to the floor appreciating again how well built he was.

Remus backed her towards her bed as he peeled off her shirt and gently picked her up to lay her back into the bed. He kissed and sucked his neck, breathing her natural scent mixed with her perfume, he ran his hands over her breast. Her skin was soft under his hands, her creamy skin felt cool under his heated body. Remus slid his hands down slowly to slide her pants and underwear off; not wanting her to be uncomfortable or scared. His lips returned to hers before he moved his mouth to her ear, "You are so beautiful, I love you Hermione." He whispered his hot breath on her neck making goose bumps stand out on her skin. His hands slipped down from next to her head over her stomach to the thatch of hair between her thighs. She moaned as he slipped a finger in between her folds feeling her wet for him, he caught a whiff of her scent as he brought his hand back up and another low growl echoed from his throat.

"I know, I love you too. Please don't stop," Hermione slid her hands down to his pants, unbuttoning them and shoving them down his hips revealing his body to her.

Remus positioned himself above her and placed his erection at her entrance, but before he entered her he asked, "are you sure?" Hermione's only answer was a nod, her throat was tight with emotion and nerves.

Remus began pushing slowly into her, clenching his teeth together against the vice-like heat surrounding him. A sweat had already broken out on his forehead from the strain of holding back the urge to thrust, but he whispered, "Sweetheart this is going to hurt."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "Okay, I'm ready."

His hips thrust forward breaking her barrier and slid to the hilt, the pleasure dancing up and down his spine was amazing but he held still allowing her to adjust to his size.

"Please move now," Hermione panted, holding his sides tightly, he began a slow thrust of his hips trying not to let her moans pull him over the edge. He shifted his weight to one hand and brought her leg up to wrap around his hip. The change in position caused him to go deeper, hitting that secret spot inside her repeatedly. Her walls began to clamp around him as her moans turned to breathless pants, he released his hold on the thigh and slid his hand over to where her sensitive bud was hidden; a few stroked was all it took to send her over the edge. He bent his head to her shoulder as his own release hit him causing his body to tense momentarily before his hips thrust jerkily then slowed.

Remus looked down at Hermione flushed beneath him in his bed and the revelation hit him hard: he was truly in love with her.

Hermione and Remus spent the rest of the weekend glued together, rarely ever leaving the others side; Lily noticed and decided to ask about it.

"Hermione, did something happen between you and Remus?" Lily inquired looking at Hermione questioningly.

"We—Well—We," Hermione stuttered, her face flushing red as she met Lily's startling green eyes which were widened.

"You—You slept with him?" When Hermione nodded her face burning as red as the other girl's hair Lily continued. "Well did it hurt?" Lily asked her.

"At first then it was really good," Hermione shyly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Lily sat down on Hermione's bed and nudged her affectionately, "I am happy for you both, I know how much you two care for the other but you did use something right?"

Hermione let out a shaky laugh, "Yes, I have always been on something."

"Oh okay, good." Lily said on a sigh of relief. Their conversation was cut short when a knock on the door made them turn. Lily opened the door to find James, Sirius, and Remus standing on the other side.

"Morning girls, the carriages are here to take us to the train so we need to go." James said with a smile to both of them. Sirius wasn't looking into the room, instead studying his fingernails, but Remus was smiling brightly at Hermione.

Lily gave Hermione a warm hug, "We will see you after Christmas Hermione, love you."

Pulling back Hermione smile, "Love you too Lily, see you soon."

James gave her a big hug as he spun her around with a laugh. "We'll see you—Well—we'll see you as soon as we can," Smirking at her with a mischievous look glittering in his eyes.

"James Potter you stay out of trouble." Hermione scolded but her tone held no heat.

"I'll—Try." James replied, his tone suggesting that he was forcing them out like they were painful to say. James grabbed Lily's hand and led her from the room, Sirius following close behind to give Hermione and Remus a chance to say goodbye.

"I will miss you." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his waist to put her hands in his back pockets and press her head to his chest.

"I will miss you as well," He agreed, he tipped her head up gently to kiss her but the kiss quickly grew in heat until he pulled away.

"I love you and I will see you after Christmas. Well probably before if James has anything to say about it."

"We will see, now you need to go before you miss the train" She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Remus turned and followed James, Lily, and Sirius to the carriages.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione walked to her grandfather's office to find him in a meeting with a couple. "Oh I am sorry I will come back later." Hermione said causing the couple to turn to look at her, she was shocked to see that the man sitting there was the spitting image of James Potter, just older.

"No, no please Hermione come in." Dumbledore spoke as he motioned for her to take the seat next to the couple. "Hermione this is Charles and Helena Potter, James Potter's parents." Her grandfather introduced as she took the seat.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you, James is—well," Hermione let out a laugh as she held her hand out. "He's something else."

Helena grabbed Hermione's hand in a gentle but firm hold, "It a pleasure to meet you as well. We have heard a lot about you as well from your grandfather."

"Albus has also told us that you are part of the Order, as we are, so if you ever need anything please let us know." Charles spoke up from the other side of Helena.

"She won't ask for anything, trust me, she's as stubborn as Albus. Must run in the Dumbledore line," A gruff voice of Alastor Moody proclaimed as he limped into the room, Severus Snape and Professor Clark following close behind.

"Alastor, I am not stubborn." Hermione exclaimed as she turned to him, a mock offended look on her face. Alastor grumbled as he walked over to sit next to Albus.

"Albus she is yours alright, Alastor can only put up with a Dumbledore." Charles Potter smiled at the banter between the two.

"I have also made Alastor Hermione's godfather, I know this is only a small part of the Order but I brought the most trusted here. Hermione is not only my granddaughter, but she's also from the future. She was sent back to change our future, her past," Albus said as he surveyed the shocked faces of the Potters'.

Helena looked at Hermione, "Is the future that bad, to have to send someone so young back in time with such a large task?"

"Mrs. Potter, the world I come from is hell. Everyone I love is dead, Voldemort is dead as well but it wasn't without harsh losses and a large price. I will do anything to stop that from happening, and to protect the ones I love, both in this time and the future." Hermione said as her thoughts wandered to the place she'd left, where she belonged.

"We understand. We know after you leave school you will be working more with the Order but if you are ever in any trouble, come to our house, we'll keep you safe or help in any way we can. Albus, I hate to meet and run but James will be arriving at the train station soon." Charles led Helena from the room after saying their goodbyes.

"Hermione, you and Severus need to begin making plans to retrieve the ring from the Gaunt shack."

Hermione nodded her head," I know but we can't make a move till Regulus brings us the cup and the locket because if we get the ring, Voldemort will go after the locket and cup to protect it. We need to wait for Regulus or else he could end up dead and I don't want the blood of that death on my hands."

"I agree with Hermione, Albus it is bad enough that these two are responsible for doing this, Mr. Black is younger than them." Professor Clark said as he leaned against the wall.

"I understand the concern but they are the only ones able to do this. Believe me, I don't like the idea of sending my granddaughter and her friends to do this." Albus gave an exasperated sigh knowing Professor Clark was right.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione woke to the sound of Fawkes singing from her grandfather's office downstairs; she'd decided to spend the holidays with him instead of lonely Gryffindor tower. She smiled slightly as she pulled on a sweater before she headed to his office to see her papa waiting by their tree.

"Sorry dear girl Fawkes became impatient waiting for you." Albus chuckled petting Fawkes who was perched on the arm of his chair. Upon these words being said Fawkes gave a musical cry that almost sounded like indignation.

Hermione sank onto the couch and rested her head on the arm rest to look at Fawkes, "I'm sorry to hold you up." Fawkes let out another cry making Hermione smile and Dumbledore chuckle.

"Well my dear, would you like your presents? You have a few under here." He asked her, when she nodded at him he flicked his wand and sent the presents floating from under the tree to the coffee table in front of her. Hermione leaned forward and grabbed the smallest one wrapped in red and gold. She saw Lily's familiar scrawl on the packaging. Hermione pulled the paper off and opened the box to see a Snowflake bracelet with a letter.

For all the walks in the snow,

Happy Christmas,

Lily.

She placed the bracelet on her wrist then reached for the rest; James had gotten her a new bag for all her books, looking inside she saw that he had also placed an extension charm on it. A grin broke out on her face when she thought about the similarities between James and Harry. Sirius sent her some candy; which Hermione thought was odd since he didn't speak to her. Alastor sent her a wand holster, which made her smile but also roll her eyes at the practicality of his gift.

The last two were from her grandfather and Remus.

"The blue one is from me," Albus said as he watches her pick up the box and open it.

Hermione looked down at the photo albums in the box and picked one up gently to see a picture of a man with red-brown hair and blue eyes. He was in his early twenties judging by the picture, and he had his arm around a woman with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. The pair of them was waving at the camera smiling openly. Confusion crossed Hermione's features as she turned her gaze to her grandfather's.

"That is my son and his wife; your parents. I figured you would like to see some pictures of your birth parents." Albus spoke softly.

"I look just like her," Hermione said as she ran her finger along the picture.

"Yes but act just like your father."

"Thank you so much for this, I don't know what else to say." Hermione said holding the book close to her heart.

"You don't have to say anything; but I believe you still have one gift left to open."

Hermione set the photo album down and picked Remus' gift open to see a very old looking book laying into the box. She read the title and gasped; Hogwarts a History: First Edition.

"Oh my god, I have always wanted one of these! They are so hard to find though, I can't wait to read this." Hermione said, unable to keep her excitement from her voice.

"Have you sent Remus his gift yet?" He asked her with a twinkle in his eyes and chuckled against when her eyes widened and she ran up the stairs.

Hermione walked in the room giving James, Sirius, and Remus' gift to an owl sending it out the window. Hermione turned to Lily's wrapped gift; the book was too heavy to give to an owl so she grabbed the book and headed back down to where her grandfather was still sitting. "Papa could Fawkes take a gift to Lily, it's too big for an owl?"

"Not a problem long as he will take it." He replied as he looked at Fawkes. The Phoenix let out of low cry as he flew over to Hermione. He waited patiently at her elbow while she wrote a note, explaining that it was too heavy for an owl. Once she attached the note to the package Fawkes grabbed the package, let out another low cry before disappearing.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Remus, James, and Sirius were sitting in the living room at Potter Manor with James' parents laughing as they opened their gifts. Mrs. Potter kept her eye on Remus, something was wrong with the normally happy boy even though he was laughing with the others. She made her way over to where he was sitting and sat next to her son's friend, "Are you alright Remus?"

"Yeah, I just haven't heard from Hermione this morning, little worried I guess." He said taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

"Give her some time. If I am correct she is the only Gryffindor still at the castle, would you be up this early?" she gave him a warm smile.

Remus laughed, "You're right. If I were alone I would stay in my bed as well."

Their thoughts were broken as someone knocked on their door, they all exchanged looks but James was the one that got up to answer the knocking. They heard the door open before James' voice exclaimed, "Lily, Merlin, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Petunia has her fiancé over and I am not very fond of him so I come to see you." Lily said to James as they rounded the corner into the living room. Lily smiled warmly at everyone and said hello as she sat down next to James. Conversation was halted however when an owl started tapping on the living room window. Charles Potter opened the window to let the owl in, it swooped in and dropped packages in James and Sirius' lap before flying toward Remus to drop an envelope in his. They all recognized the familiar cursive of Hermione's as they opened them.

Remus opened his letter to see her missive.

_Remus, _

_Happy Christmas, I hope you are having fun with James, Sirius, and the Potters. I know you're probably wondering why you only received a letter. The reason that is would be because the snowy owl that brought you this letter and the gifts, if your Christmas gift. A little red bird told me about your adventure to the owlery and the attachment the owl had to you. Upon visiting that same owlery to inquire why that would happen the owner informed me that he had seen it only once before. When an animal has a deep bond with a wizard, that animal will try to stay with that wizard, to become his familiar. This is your familiar, I've had him for about a week now in wait of this morning and I named him Omega, though I'm sure you can change it. Hope you have a lovely Christmas. _

_Love you, _

_Hermione_

Remus was floored that Hermione had bought him an owl, and not just any owl, but this exact owl; the one that Remus had wanted since he'd seen him, Omega as he was named, had bright blue eyes and was bigger than normal owls.

"Remus, we got broom kits, bloody amazing ones at that. What'd you get?" James asked from the couch where he was snuggled up with Lily.

"The owl is my gift, it's the same one from the shop we went into that day I wanted that wouldn't come off my shoulder. She got him for me," Remus said beaming, his eyes flicked over to Lily and his smiled broadened. "Thanks to a little bird who informed her of course."

Lily's face was the picture of innocence as she said, "That's so sweet, Remus, I wonder who could have told her that."

"I wonder, anyhow, Hermione talked to the owner, he told her that the reason he wouldn't leave me alone is because he's my familiar." Remus' voice was awed still as he stroked the owl's soft feathers.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked with interest from the couch.

"Omega is what Hermione said she named him, but she said I could change it if I want." Remus answered but the rest of his sentence was interrupted as a burst of light suddenly appeared then disappeared to see Dumbledore's Phoenix gliding across the room. Charles held his arm up for the majestic bird to land on but Fawkes headed straight for Lily, he dropped a package on Lily's lap before disappearing in another burst of light.

Lily's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of the Phoenix and Hermione's handwriting on the package.

_Lily _

_Your gift was too heavy to send with an owl from the Owlery, so the Headmaster lent me Fawkes. I hope you like your gift and have a happy Christmas. _

_Hermione_

Lily opened the package to find the book she had seen with Hermione in the book store during their shopping trip. Lily smiled and showed James the book, who rolled his eyes at the girl's studious nature. Only lily and Hermione could be excited for books as Christmas gifts.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG

Hermione's head jerked up as a knock sounded on the office door but she was surprised to see Snape standing on the other side.

"Morning Severus, Happy Christmas." Hermione said giving him a smiled. A grumble came from the man opposite her making her giggle. "Never mind then, go back to bed Mr. Scrooge."

Severus looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes as he thrust his hand out at her shoving a wrapped gift into her hands. He grumbled as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Awe, did you stuff your good moods in here? You didn't have to Severus, really." She picked at him as she sat next to him.

"Open the damned gift."

Hermione rolled her eyes but opened the gift, she held up a knee-length black jacket with the Dumbledore family crest upon the breast pocket. Hermione felt tears well in her eyes at the gift but her voice was clear of emotion as she said, "Severus, I love this. Thank you so much." She threw her arms around him shoulders and squeezed him, she smirked when the man grunted and patted her head awkwardly.

"I have something for you as well," Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up and walked over to the tree. Once she had grabbed the rectangle box wrapped in silver and green she set it down in Severus' lap.

Severus looked at the rather heavy box in his lap questioningly, "What did you get me bricks?"

"Oh rats, why didn't I think of that? No, I put all your sarcasm into a box when you weren't looking and wrapped it." Hermione said dryly, as he began to pull the paper off.

Severus revealed a black rectangular box with a silver plaque on top with the words "Severus Snape", he tried to open the box but found it impossible to open. He raised his eyes and an eyes to Hermione in confusion.

"There's a magical lock on it that will only open to your wand. Just run your wand over across it, it will open, once you do it's charmed to only open for yours." Severus ran his wand over the surface and heard a little click and the top of the box opened. He raised his eyes again to Hermione's and tipped his head and acknowledgment. "Wouldn't want anyone to steal your stuff," Hermione joked softly, remembering the ingredients she would steal from him in the future.

Severus lifted the lid open and felt his breath stall in his chest; sitting on black velvet was the set of potion knives he had been wanting for a long time. He touched one gently and realized they were goblin made; upon closer inspection he also saw that his name was engraved into each hilt. He was shocked to the core at the gift; no one had ever gotten him such a nice gift, mainly because no one cared enough.

"The plate on the outside of the box still has room on it to have Potions Master engraved on it. The knives are evenly balanced so that they will cut perfectly each time. They are invoked with magic so that they will never break or grow dull."

"Hermione, thank you," Was all Snape could say, for once his eyes betrayed the emotions he was feeling.

"Ahem." The duo looked to the Headmaster, who had been standing by watching them exchange gifts. "I don't want to break up this bonding time but someone just came through the wards."

Severus and Hermione looked at each other in alarm before jumping up and following the Headmaster out of the office, gifts forgotten in the light of seeing who had breached the wards.

**Ok well I hope you all like this chapter if you have any questions please ask! You guys are awesome you all keep me going so thank you Reviewers, favoriters, followers and also to all the guests that have reviewed as well. So now for my normal questions.**

**1: Favorite character?**

**2: Favorite part?**

**3: Favortie Line?**

**4: anything you would like to see?**

**5: also do you think Sirius is sticking his foot in his mouth? Lol kind of obvious!**

**JenniferLupinBlack!**


	11. Fight

"Ahem." The duo looked to the headmaster that had been watching them exchange gifts. "I hate to break up this time of friendship but someone just come through the wards. Exchanging looks they jumped from the couch leaving the office to find out who had come through the wards.

Hermione and Severus ran down the stairs, through the corridors and out the front doors to find Regulus running up the path to the door out of breath.

"Regulus, are you all right?" Hermione asked skidding to a halt.

"Yes-no-yes, shit I don't know." Regulus said out of breath.

"Come inside tell me what happened."

Regulus stepped through the castle doors with Severus and Hermione at either side of him as he began his tale. "I went home found the locket without a problem," he reached in his back pocket and handed Hermione the Locket.

Hermione felt the locket slide in her hand, the hate and malice seeping from the cold metal told her it was the real one. "It's real, continue."

"Anyways, I went with my mother the other day to Gringotts and the cup wasn't in the vault. I thought it would be but it's not, I waited till mum walked away then asked the Goblin where the cup was; said it was deep in Gringotts on the lowest level. Only the houses of Black, Dumbledore, and Malfoy vaults are located down there."

"Wait, when I broke into Gringotts the first time the cup came from a Lestrange vault on the bottom. If the only vaults the lower level house are those three; how did the Lestrange's vault end up down there?" Hermione was baffled, trying to figure it out.

Regulus sighed turning down the corridor, "that's what has me confused, the only way it could have happened would be for Bella or Cissa to get married. The vault would be taken as dowry because there's no way they have that kind of money."

"It will be Bellatrix. Can you get in the vault without us having to break into Gringotts?" Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"I believe I can get in and get it. I couldn't do it that day; mother was there." Regulus said sounding annoyed.

"It's fine. We still have time." Hermione told the young Black.

"Also whatever you do, Hermione, do not go after that ring; the Death Eaters are all over it." Regulus' tone told her that he was seriously worried she'd go after it.

Hermione grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall, "What do you mean 'they're all over it'?"

"The Dark Lord believes that Dumbledore will try during Christmas, he believes that Dumbledore will go after that one first because it's the only one he thinks Dumbledore knows of. He doesn't know that it's the last one however, but you have to hold off till after Christmas before going." Regulus looked between Hermione and Severus. "It will be safer for both of you, mainly you Snape."

"Does the Dark Lord suspect something?" Severus asked him, his voice low with accusations.

"No not from what I have heard. You place is still safe within his ranks." Regulus spoke truthfully. Hermione looked from Severus to Regulus letting him go hearing the honesty in his voice.

"Good the last thing I need is to be turned over; I don't feel like dying anytime soon." Snape glared at the youngest Black.

"I don't feel like dying by the Dark Lord's hand if it's found out what we are doing," Hermione hissed at the two dark haired wizards. "Because I can guarantee it won't be a quick death."

"Obviously." Snape looked at Hermione with a smirk.

"We will wait for your word of when to go after the ring. Severus and I will begin looking for ways to destroy them." Hermione already knew some but also wanted to look for more ways. "Regulus, stay safe."

Regulus gave her a nod before turning back down the corridor heading for the staircase.

Hermione watched Regulus turn the corner out of sight, she hated that he couldn't get the cup but at least she had the locket in her hand.

"I am glad he warned us we would have gone to our deaths," She said with a sigh as she turned back up the corridor with Severus. "For all of this we will have to delve into darker magic's."

"Yes well that's fantastic but you have three problems looking at you right now," Severus whispered to her looking down the stairs. Hermione looked up and followed his gaze to see Remus, James, and Sirius looking at her and Severus.

"I told you Remus," Sirius growled his eyes locked on Hermione.

"If you need me you know how to call me," Severus whispered heading back to the Slytherin dorms, walking down the stairs earned him a glare from the Marauders but he sneered back.

"Care to explain why you were having a merry conversation with my brother and Snivellus?" Sirius asked as he took a step forward.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Black." Hermione sneered at the annoying wizard before her.

"It would be nice if you would explain it to me," Remus spoke up looking hurt and confused.

"I can't Remus." Hermione replied not able to look him in the eye, as much as she hated lying, she was bound by the Order not to.

"Can't or won't?" Sirius growled watching Hermione like prey as he spoke.

Hermione's gaze snapped to Sirius's ablaze with fury. "Why don't you shut your mouth Black? It's what you've been good at for the last few months!"

"you're nothing but a Death Eater!" Sirius snarled as he stalked towards her but stopped when James put his hand up.

"Bastard. That's the best you could come up with."

"Then show us your left arm." Sirius sneered at Hermione.

"No." Hermione couldn't show them her arm without showing them the Order of the Phoenix mark that lay on her arm.

Before Sirius could open his mouth again James cut him off, "Enough Sirius this is between them. Come on."

Hermione watched as James pulled Sirius away down the stairs with hate radiating through her body.

"Please tell me Hermione." Remus pleaded with her as he stepped closer.

"Remus I can't," Hermione told him looking into his blue eyes and seeing the hurt that lay there.

Remus didn't say anything for a few moments before finally making up his mind on what to say. "Then I can't either," He rapped his fingers along the railing without looking at Hermione.

"This… is too much Hermione. I love you. I do but, I don't know what you're playing with and you won't tell me. I'm sorry," Remus turned and made his way down the flight of stairs they were standing before she said after him.

"Well you would know all about secrets wouldn't you Remus?" Hermione's voice rang in his ears like she had yelled, but it had barely been a whisper.

Remus stopped slowly turning around looking at her up the stairs in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Remus's asked, panic rising in his body as he tried to figure out how she'd figured it out.

"You know exactly what I am speaking of—happens around the full moon." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Remus asked holding on to the banister.

"Some people keep up with the lunar cycle, lucky for me I knew the first time you disappeared. I guess it was easier to sleep with me, than tell me about it. But don't worry, even though we're no longer together I won't let your secret out. Some of us are better than that; some of us just…trust others too easily. I know better now." Hermione said as she walked past Remus, who stood frozen in place, and headed back to her grandfather's office tears falling with every step she took away from him.

Remus stood in place not being able to move his mind racing as fast as a broom flying. "How did she know? What does it matter if she knows? But she is in dark magic."

"She didn't run though" The wolf said stirring inside him.

Remus ran his hands through his hair leaving the castle to find James and Sirius waiting for him at the doors.

"Remus, are you alright mate?" James said seeing the look on Remus' face.

Remus shook his head walking passed them.

"Mate I am sorry you had to find out like this." Sirius said following Remus to the gates.

"I don't want to talk about it Sirius." Remus said flatly as he walked towards the gate.

"Remus—," Sirius started.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SIRIUS!" Remus snapped walking away even faster leaving James and Sirius behind.

"Sirius, give him time, I believe he had more feelings for her then he let on." James looked from Remus to Sirius. "At least to us anyways."

"I know that's why I hate seeing him like this," Sirius left walking after Remus.

James turned around looking up to the castle finding Hermione sitting in a window with her head on her knees. He could only guess she was crying; James knew he should be upset about all of this but he still cared very much for Hermione. James took a deep breath "The next few months are going to be hell." He said letting the breath out walking away from the castle.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

The words James had spoken that night leaving the castle; he had no idea just how true those words would become. The holidays ended. Students returned to the castle surprised to find the tension between the Marauders and Hermione so high as well as Hermione and Remus broken up. Sirius slowly began tormenting Hermione for hurting Remus. She already knew Sirius would retaliate from their break up and Sirius' antics had not bothered her; but what had bothered her is that neither Remus nor James tried to stop him. Sirius made sure he never did anything in front of Lily, when Lily had found out about their break-up she had been devastated. Since no one would give her a reason for it, she had firmly stood up against Sirius saying, "If you can't give me a reason, I'll be damned if I stop talking to her." Lily had stormed from the common room, leaving the occupants behind her shocked at the normally level-headed girl.

Hermione sat in the library with Severus looking as if they were working on their project when really they were looking up Horcruxs.

"Oh my god, I am so stupid." Hermione said as she raised her eyes up at the ceiling.

"It's good you can admit that." Severus said with a smirk not looking up from his book.

"Jerk, no look at this," Hermione slid the book across the table and waited as Severus began reading.

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

Severus finished reading the paragraph looking up to Hermione, "Okay, what are you getting at here?"

Hermione huffed, "What I am getting at is the Basilisk's fangs are full of deadly venom, powerful enough to kill a human in a matter of minutes; Phoenix tears are the only known cure. It can also damage inanimate objects so thoroughly that they are impossible to restore, and thus it is one of the few substances powerful enough to destroy a—," Hermione stopped letting him figure out the rest."

"Holy shit," Realization dawning on his face before he scowled again. "So where would just happen to find a Basilisk or one of its fangs? There hasn't been one in Britain for the last four-hundred years."

Hermione gave him a smirk that told him all he need to know; That she knew exactly where one was.

"Let me guess you know where to find one. Don't you? Come on we have to go to him."

Severus grabbed the books following Hermione out of the library to her grandfather's office, they made their way down the staircase to find the Marauders and Lily standing where they were heading. Hermione sighed as she continued to walk past them staying quiet until Sirius opened his mouth.

"Moving to Slytherins are we? Pretty quick and easy don't you think?" Sirius hissed as she walked by.

"That's enough Sirius." James snapped at him.

"I don't think it is," Sirius smirked with his eyes fixed on Hermione.

Hermione was completely boiling on the inside, all thoughts of staying silent were gone, she was sick of Sirius. She threw her books on the ground and slung her wand out; she threw a silent hex at Sirius who never saw it coming.

"For your information Black, I have only slept with one person." She threw a look over at Remus but he was looking at the floor.

"Let's see if you will be able to figure out what I just did to you." Hermione said laughing as she began to walk away, Severus behind her smirking. Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione but found that he could speak. He tried to yell at Hermione as she walked away but again the effort failed.

Lily turned around to glare at Remus and James, "Neither of you better help him, he got what he deserved." Lily stormed away after Hermione.

Severus walked down the hall with Hermione; she didn't say anything but he could see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hermione, don't listen to him please, they will know the truth—eventually. Nice use of my spell by the way." Hermione gave him a watery smile as she walked next to him, but stayed silent.

"Hermione, Hermione." Hermione stopped and turned to see Lily running after. "Wait please! Hermione, I'm sorry, I wish I knew what to do." Lily whispered as she wiped Hermione's tears away. "If it helps at all I left Sirius the way he was; not talking is what he should be doing."

Hermione let out a laugh, "It is okay lily. I have to go though," She left Lily and Severus and walked down the corridor.

Lily looks up at Severus, and spoke to him for the first time in two years. "Hello Severus." The dark haired man simply looked at her, and then gave a curt nod, before he followed Hermione into the headmaster's office.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione opened the door to the office and looked up at her grandfather. He saw that her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but at his concerned look, Hermione shook her head silently begging him not to ask when Severus entered the room.

"I believe since you are here you have found something." Albus said addressing them both.

"Yes, basilisk venom can destroy a horcrux. I am sure you know about the Chamber of Secrets and the monster that lies within," Hermione sat down and threw her legs over the arms of the chair.

"Well yes, the school has been searched main times but hasn't been found." Albus smiled knowing what his granddaughter was getting at.

"Well lucky for us Hermione here is from the future." Severus said snidely.

"I agree. You know where it is?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can take you there now," Hermione stood from her chair.

"Show me." He motioned to the door.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

On the staircase Hermione found herself in front of the Marauders once again; Sirius stepped towards her, his voice still gone, until he saw the Headmaster behind her.

"Is there a problem Mr. Black?" He asked politely, both James and Remus noticed the twinkle had left the old man's eyes, leaving the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles strangely sharp.

Sirius tried to talk but it came out as only a mumble since his tongue was still stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Well since you can't tell me, I see nothing wrong. Well have a good afternoon boys," He gave them a merry smile as he passed them ignoring Sirius' widened eyes as the Headmaster left him unable to talk.

Hermione felt a grin burst out over her face and looked up to see James and Remus staring at her, Sirius giving her a deathly glare. "Cat got your tongue Sirius? Or is it a werewolf?" Three sets of eyes widened at her as she walked by them. She reached the second floor and looked at her grandfather with a large smile.

"You know that was terribly mean, Black can't speak."

"Well I am an old man, I thought maybe he was playing a joke," He said kindly looking back at his granddaughter, the twinkle back in his eyes. "No one hurts my family."

Hermione smiled once more, and then she stepped forward to open the girl's lavatory door.

It had been closed for thirty-five years.

**Ok, I know things kind of did a drastic jump from one chapter to another but there is a point to please bare with me. Also I know they just slept with one another but sometimes people can make a bad choice please teenagers are full of hormones. Also everything that had just happen with peter makes it very hard for them. lol Well I hope you like this chapter. **

**1: Favorite part**

**2: Favorite line.**

**Also for those readin my other story true slytherin I have not forgotten it. I am just having a little writers block. Anyways I hope to get something up for that soon.**

**Jennifer Lupin Black. **


	12. Fears

"**Well I am an old man. I thought maybe he was playing a joke." He looked back to his granddaughter with a twinkle in his eye. "No one hurts my granddaughter." Hermione gave him a warm smile.**

**Opening the door to the girl's lavatory that had been closed for thirty five years.**

Hermione pushed the door to the lavatory open to see that not much in the room had changed. The bathroom's wooden cubicles were worn and ill-maintained, the stone sinks chipped, and the candles that normally would light the room were broken. The sinks were formed in a circle in the center of the room had a large cracked and spotted mirror with copper taps, one of which held a serpent engraved into the side.

Hermione smiled as she remembered brewing the Polyjuice Potion in this room with Harry and Ron trying to stop Voldemort in their second year.

She walked up to the sink and ran her hand over the engraved snake, before saying, "This is the only one that has an engraved serpent on its side." She stepped aside slightly to give the headmaster and Severus a better view.

"Hermione, you know how to get in I presume?" Albus asked as he took a closer look at the tap.

"I do. Parseltongue. I can imitate the sound need to get in." Hermione looked at the sink, she took a deep breathe then imitated the sounds Ron had spoken to get into the chamber. "Ssaaiiasss hyaaassss nyassihaaasss."

The sinks started to vibrates as they shifted, the sink she was standing into front of sunk into the floor leaving an opening that led to a dark hole. Hermione made to step forward and jump down the hole but her grandfather's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hermione, this is something Alastor and I will handle. For once, this is something I will be handling and not you." He said these words with a small smile and firm voice that told her not to argue. He was obviously relieved that he would not have to send his granddaughter into a dangerous situation.

"But—," Hermione tried to argue but was stopped again.

"No buts, you both have defense now I believe, so you may go to your lesson." He gave them both a stern look when he saw they were about to argue.

Hermione gave a forced nod, "Please be careful." She said as she left the room, a disgruntled Severus following at her heels.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Severus and Hermione entered Professor Clark's class in the middle of his lecture, causing both the professor and students to look at them.

"Why are you two just now getting to my class?" Professor Clark asked giving them a pointed look.

"We were with the headmaster," Hermione said taking to only seat left which was beside James Potter.

"Well, that may be but you have no note, so you can go first for this exercise today. Come up front please." He told her having to retain his coldness for appearance sake.

Hermione glared at him as she walked to the front of the room, snickering followed her as she passed Sirius but she merely clenched her jaw. "Okay, what am I doing?"

"Well if you had been on time you would know," Hermione heard the class laugh behind her, but she merely looked up to see the same wardrobe that has been present in her third year.

"Boggarts am I right?" Hermione smirked at him as she spoke.

"Well since you know so much let's see how you fair against it," He snapped flicking his wand towards the wardrobe.

Hermione heard the locks turn over and the door opened. She had no idea what would step out but after a few moments of waiting, nothing came out. Hermione looked over at Professor Clark with confusion on her face.

"It appears that the boggart cannot find your greatest fear; you're blocking out your fears. Since that is so, pick a fear and push it forward; the boggart will take over from there." Hermione looked into his face to see it hard and uncaring of her situation but his eyes held nothing but compassion for her as she fought her fears.

Hermione thought for a moment, she could choose Voldemort but for her he was dead, not worth worrying over. A Dementor, Bellatrix, or the dead bodies of her friends and family would be next but that had happened already. She cast around again for a fear and came to rest on the night in Malfoy Manor; if he had gotten a hold of her.

Hermione's thoughts ended as she heard a deep growl vibrating across the room from the wardrobe, she looked over at the door just as Fenrir Greyback stepped out. When the boggart/werewolf saw her he let out a growling laugh, the sickening grin twisting his face.

"Well, well, well my sweet little mudblood such a shame I never got to have a taste of you. Your little friends had to get in my way," He started walking to her slowly but mincingly towards her. "But watching you scream was enough, I will have you and your going to scream again but this time I will be making you scream." He growled his words.

Hermione turn pale white, but she raised her wand and said, "Riddikulus." She watched as Greyback turned into a fuzzy puppy running around chasing his tail, still rooted to the spot she was standing unable to move. She jumped when a hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder and she turned around to see Professor Clark standing behind her.

"Take a seat Miss Granger but please see me after class." Giving a worried glance between the dog on the floor and Hermione.

Hermione took her seat looking at her desk, the night at Malfoy Manor still playing through her head like some sick horror film. She unconsciously rubbed her arm, she felt like she could feel Bellatrix carving the word into her arm all over again forever branding her as what she was. Hermione felt eyes on her and didn't have to look up to know that Remus was the owner; she ignored him as she turned her attention back to the class.

Remus watched Hermione stand in front of the wardrobe but when the boggart wouldn't exit the cabinet he grew confused. The confusion only grew when Professor Clark spoke to Hermione about needing to choose a fear. He stared at the door when a growl sounded through the room and he stiffened as he watched the man responsible for ruining his life stepped out. He briefly wondered why Greyback was Hermione's fear until the werewolf started speaking. The words made Remus feel sick as they were spoken to Hermione and he glanced at the girl now standing white as a sheet in front of the boggart.

The bell signaling the end of class was over rang and Hermione remained in her seat as the students filed out around her. Remus stopped at the door looking back at Hermione once more before living the room as Professor Clark stopped in front of her taking a seat.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Professor Clark asked kindly, his green eyes staring at her own brown ones.

"Short version, he was there when I was captured. If we hadn't gotten out when we did well—I wouldn't be sitting here you can be sure of that Professor." Hermione said with a flat voice as she played with the bracelet Lily got her.

"Gabriel."

"Letting me use the first name, how sweet," Hermione thought as she smiled.

"Funny, now there's something your Grandfather wanted to speak with you about, so head back up there to him." Hermione nodded her head and left the classroom.

"Hermione?" Hermione stopped to look back at the blonde haired wizard. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Pro—Gabriel."

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione sat back blinking in shock at the news her grandfather gave her. "So—you're telling me that you're going to let me take my NEWT's early?"

"Yes, only if you want too." Dumbledore sat back, stacking his fingers in front of her.

"Yes, I can do more outside of Hogwarts, and it will be easier for me to do the things that need to be done. When can I take them?"

"Sometime this week I believe and you will be ready, also I believe it's time for your friends to know you're my granddaughter." He said smiling at his granddaughter.

"I wouldn't really call them my friends right now, so it's not like they really need to know," Hermione gave a shrug as she spoke.

"I believe Miss Evans is still speaking with you?"

"Yes but I can't speak to her without the rest of them standing around her. Papa, if I were to write her a letter telling her everything could you give it to her?" Hermione asked looking at him thoughtfully.

"Of course, dear girl."

The sound of someone knocking on the door caught their attention; with a flick of a wand the door opened to reveal Severus standing on the other side. He strolled into the room confidently, a look of frustration and annoyance on his face. "Lucius Malfoy just asked me why I have been spending so much time with you. I told him it was for a project and I hated it, which is true, but he didn't look convinced. We're going to have to do something." He said without giving Hermione or Dumbledore a chance to speak.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Dumbledore said, "A duel," from behind her saying it like it was obvious.

"Headmaster if we do that then it's going to have to be very believable since it will be between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Also there will be too many professors around. " Severus told, he didn't look or sound very convinced about the headmaster's plan.

"I will have the teachers pulled into a meeting giving the students the afternoon off. Tell me when and where; I will have Clark waiting there and possibly Alastor." Albus said as a Ministry owl come through the window and landed on his desk before extending his leg for Albus to take the letter.

Hermione looked at her grandfather in shock at his idea, "Well okay then, I guess tomorrow after lunch would be best."

"Yes because both of you will be taking your NEWT's the day after." Albus said from behind the letter he was still reading.

"Severus will be taking them as well?" Hermione looked between Severus who wore a smirk and her grandfather whose eyes were twinkling like stars at night.

"Yes you both hold the highest marks over the Head Boy and Girl. The letter I just received stated it will be the day after tomorrow at half past nine." Severus and Hermione gave a nod before leaving the office.

The duo stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I will come by and do something I will have Lucius with me so he will believe me. The only problem is if they try to join in. Hermione, I won't be able to stop them I will have to let it happen; even if it is outside of the duel. I will have to stand there and watch you in pain." Severus told her looking tormented.

"We both will have to do thing we don't want to. What happens will happen," Hermione said looking around to make sure no one was watching or listening. "You're a good friend Severus. See you tomorrow at lunch."

Hermione sat at lunch the next afternoon eating away from everyone, not many people were speaking to her since her fall out with the Marauders. She looked up at the head table to see only that Alastor and Gabriel were sitting there apparently waiting for the duel. Dumbledore had informed them of what was to happen and they were to be brought directly to Dumbledore afterwards. Hermione sighed and stood from the table to leave as the hall emptied but she bummed right into the chest of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, if you wanted to be that close to me mudblood we could have found somewhere to finish what started that day in the corridor." He told her with a sneer but his eyes held something sadistic.

"The very sight of you makes me sick. I am going now before we have a repeat of our last meeting." Hermione said as she pushed past him but someone grabbed her wrist and she was jerked against someone's chest. She looked up into the black eyes of Severus.

"Well let's see what we can make happen this time."

Hermione shoved him as hard as she could causing Severus to fall to the ground. Hermione heard the Marauders laugh as he fell. Severus stood quickly pulling his wand out "Everte Statum."

The orange light hit Hermione in the face throwing her to the ground; she shook her head and jumped back up ignoring the blood pouring down her face; from her nose. She pulled her wand out and spells immediately filled the Great Hall. Hermione sent a stunning spell at Lucius and grinned with satisfaction when he hit the ground instantly knocked out.

Hermione and Severus were so focused on the duel they didn't hear the shouts from Alastor and Gabriel to stop; until Severus was in binds and Gabriel had his arms tightened around Hermione restraining her.

"That's enough from both of you. Clark, I will escort Snape here first to the Headmaster then bring Granger." Alastor growled as he released the binds from Severus who went after his wand. "Don't even think about it son." Alastor's gruff voice stopped him from sending a spell at her again.

"This isn't over mudblood." Severus said walking past her with Alastor right behind him.

"Good you stupid half-blood," Hermione growled at him trying to go after him but Gabriel held her in place as they watched the pair walk out the door of the hall. Hermione glared as Severus as he walked out of the hall. Gabriel still having a firm grip on her arms.

"That's enough Granger, to the head masters office." He slowly released her to let her walk out ahead of him.

Hermione walked past the Marauders without giving them a glance.

"You know Malfoy is going to be out for blood." James said watching Hermione leave the hall.

"Well life's a bitch," Sirius said eating his food. Remus left the table at Sirius's words.

"When did you become such an ass Sirius?" James said leaving Sirius as well.

Hermione entered her grandfather's office and was instantly bombarded by a concerned Snape. "Hermione I am so sorry I didn't think it would go that far."

"Severus, its fine, I am fine. It's only a nose bleed." Hermione said thickly accepting the napkin her grandfather handed her and wiping the blood off her face.

"Sounds like it went well.'' Albus said taking a seat back at his desk.

"Yes well, if you want to say that. They were both so focused on the duel neither one heard the shouts to stop." Alastor gruff voice spoke his eye whirling around in its socket.

"Sorry Alastor," Hermione said giving him an innocent look.

"Yes well don't let it happen again." Alastor said clearing his throat.

Hermione spent the rest of the day with her grandfather, writing a letter to Lily telling her the truth of her adoption and her birth family being the Dumbledore's. She explained that Albus Dumbledore was her grandfather and that was why she spent so much time with him. She explained why she left and told her that she loved Lily. When she finished the letter Hermione tapped it with her wand making it roll up and handed it to her grandfather.

"Did you say everything you needed to? If so, I will see you and Severus In the morning to take your NEWT's." Albus stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Papa." Hermione said tightening her hold on her grandfather not wanting to leave him. "Papa I think I should leave after my exams are done tomorrow."

"I figured you would tell me that but I really don't want to let you leave."

"I know but I have too. I need to finish this. We are so close." Hermione leaned back giving him a smile.

"I know. Off you go now."

Hermione closed the door leaving his office again. She walked slowly back to Gryffindor with a heavy feeling in her stomach. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone approaching her from behind until she was pushed against a wall and pinned there. The person threw her wand to the ground and it rolled away.

"Time for payback little mudblood."

Hermione's blood froze in her veins as she recognized the voice. She was pinned and wandless by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

**Ok guy I know this took sometime but I ran into some problems. I would love for all of you to please right a review even if it is just a smiley face. That would make my day so much! Anyways thank you so much for all of the follows, favs, reviews. Everything means so much to me I plan on having another chapter before Christmas…..i hope. **

**1: Favorite part**

**2: favorite line**

**3: Do you think anyone will save Hermione? If so who do you think it would be?**

**Well hope you all like it!**

**Jennifer Lupin Black**


	13. Leaving

"**Time for payback little mudblood." **

**Hermione's blood froze in her veins as she recognized the voice. She was pinned and wand less by none other than Lucius Malfoy.**

"Let me go malfoy!" Hermione hissed trying to push him off of her with everything she had, the sound of his laughter near her ear made her want to vomit.

"It will not be an easy escape like last time; so don't even try it. You have been trying my patience mudblood," He moved his hands, grabbing hers and pinning them above her head, then his free hand ran down her side to her hips. "You are embarrasses me, and I don't take kindly to that, so now you're going to repay me however I want you to."

"The hell I—" Hermione began to hiss but his hand slammed across her face, the force of the impact made her ears ring.

"That mouth of yours is only going to get you in more trouble, let's trying closing it until I want it open," Lucius sneered as he pulled his wand out. He pointed it at her face and whispered, "Imperio." Hermione's body snapped to attention instantly, the urge to please Lucius fogging her brain.

"Good now when I let go you are not going to go anywhere. Are you?"

"No Lucius, nowhere," Hermione said, her voice flat and empty.

"Now," He spoke coming close to her, "Get on your knees." At Lucius's words she began trying to fight the spell he had cast over her, fighting her brain's insistence to follow his command to her knees.

Lucius laughed, "Your brave to fight the spell; rather strong too. Most people wouldn't have been able to fight it this long. Now, GET ON YOUR KNEES."

The force of his command made Hermione drop to her knees, she tried to prepare herself for what was about to happen. She was resting on her knees waiting for him to say something when a flash of red light lit up her vision and Lucius collapsed. Shock held Hermione in place along, until she heard a voice calling her name

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" Lily said as she crouched down next to Hermione, keeping her wand trained on the motionless Lucius.

"M'fine," Hermione said as she rubbed the side of her face where Lucius had stuck her, her brain was still fuzzy in the after effects of the curse.

"He tried—" Lily began, her voice shaking.

"I know, Lily you can't tell anyone about this." Hermione said urgently as she grabbed Lily's hand and brown eye met green. "Promise me you will not tell anyone."

"Hermione—I—I can't not tell anyone."

"Yes you can Lily, if you do you will be in more danger." Hermione pleaded but at Lily's confused look she shook her head. "Just promise me Lily. Please. Promise me you won't say anything."

Letting out a bitter sigh Lily agreed, "Fine, one more thing from him Hermione. I swear I am going straight to the headmaster."

"I know you will."

Hermione looked down at Lucius in disgust but left him in the middle of the corner completely oblivious to the figure standing in the shadows watching the scene. He watched Hermione until she was out of sight and then stepped up to the blonde form lying on the floor.

Severus glared down at Lucius and snarled, "You're not going to remember any of this, and I won't let you have that pleasure." He pulled his wand out and kneeled down; he pressed the tip to Lucius' temple and said "Obliviate."

Once he was satisfied the memories were gone he levitated Malfoy into a nearby alcove to sleep off the spell till morning.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione walked towards the seventh floor absently as she thought over the conversation she'd had with Lily. Her hope and instructions to Lily that Lily wouldn't tell was proven wrong as she entered the Common room and was faced with the Marauders sitting around the fire. She ignored them until Lily spoke from behind her.

"Hermione, please we need to—" Lily's mouth was still moving but no sound came out, Hermione stopped her assent up the stairs and turned around to stare at the older girl with a raised eyebrow. Hermione kept her face angled so that her hair was over the side of her face that was beginning to bruise.

"You promised remember," She told lily simply before turning back up the stairs.

"I DIDN'T KNOW I PROMISED THAT!" Lily exclaimed as she lunged towards Hermione and grabbed her arm, the two completely ignoring the looks from the boy's sitting around the fireplace.

"Lily is every—" James said cautiously looking at the two girl's in confusion and concern.

"SHUT IT POTTER!" Lily pointed at him. "HERMIONE WAIT PLEASE!" Lily yelled after Hermione who continued to make her way up the stairs, she rushed after her leaving the Marauders in a stunned silence.

"Mate what did you do?" Sirius asked with clear confusion in his voice.

"No idea," James said shocked that Lily had just called him Potter.

"She hasn't called you Potter in…well forever." Remus said every bit as confused as the other two sounded. Only Remus's thoughts were lingering on what Hermione made Lily promise not to tell anyone.

"I know."

"Well, I don't believe that Lily will be coming back down here, so let's figure this out in the morning." Sirius stood up and stretched then made his way up the stairs with James and Remus; they crawled into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep each of them wondering what was going on with the two girls.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG .

Hermione woke the next morning to find all the girls gone except Lily who was still sleeping in her bed. Hermione went to the bathroom and locked the door before turning to look in the mirror. Her cheek was still slightly swollen with black and purple blossoming from her temple to her cheek. She hissed as she ran her fingers over it feeling how tender it was. She shook her head but brushed her teeth and charmed her hair so that it formed soft curls before pulling it into a ponytail. She pulled on her jeans, a white sweater, and boots then stepped out of the bathroom to see Lily sitting up on her bed.

"Hermione your cheek is…."

"Black and purple," Hermione said calmly as though they were commenting on the weather.

"Well yes—I wish I had gotten there sooner." She said sounding guilty.

"Lily, I am just glad you got there," Hermione said as she pulled on the black coat Severus had bought her for Christmas.

"Aren't you going to class?" Lily asked as she took in Hermione's normal muggle clothing.

"Not the morning classes," Hermione told her carefully not saying where she was going.

"Ok well, I will see you this afternoon." Lily said making her way to the bathroom.

"Yeah this afternoon," Hermione said over her shoulder, hiding the pain of lying to her best friend off her face.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRHGRLHGRL.

As Hermione sat at the Minstry waiting for Severus to finish his last exam, her thoughts wondered to the dream she had dreamed of Remus from her own time. The thought of him hurt more than she thought it would, but the sound of the exam room door opening pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Severus stepping from the room wearing an outfit much like he wore as her Professor, she had to keep the look of amusement off her face as she took in his clothing. Severus sighed as he sat next to her and slouched in the chair slightly.

"Just to let you know, I am really tired of these exams." Severus said as he rubbed his face, Hermione felt another twinge remembering how he was in her own time.

Hermione chuckled, seeing him so like his older self but being so young was rather funny, "Yes, well I am too but all we have to do now is wait to see if we passed."

At Hermione's words the examiners come over handing them both envelopes. Hermione opened hers finding every test with an outstanding beside it.

"You two are the only ones to make outstanding on everything in quite a while. On behalf of the Ministry, I am happy to say that you are both legal wizards", she shook their hands before leaving them behind.

"Well let's go back to Hogwarts for our last day there," She said, Severus nodded and followed her out of the Ministry.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL HGRL

Hermione walked through the gates silently charming her face to cover the bruise before walking into the Great Hall. She saw Sirius sitting at the table with a Ravenclaw hanging over him; she rolled her eyes as she walked up to the head table where her grandfather was waiting for her.

She handed him the results of her exam and waited patiently for him to open them, feeling eyes on her back. Albus opened the results and gave her a smile as he told her to meet him in his office when she was ready. She nodded then turned around and walked back down the aisle but Sirius' voice stopped her.

"You walk through here like you're better than everyone else but you shouldn't even be here. I know who you are; you're a death eater and a Hogwarts charity case." Sirius sneered as he stood from the table and walked towards her.

Hermione froze in the middle of the aisle and her blood start to boil, her anger simmering hotter as he continued to speak. When he finished she had finally had enough, she pulled her fist back and swung it into his face watching in satisfaction as he fell to the floor with blood streaming from his nose.

She crouched down next to him, "You bastard. Why in the hell would I be a Death Eater, when my parents were murdered by them? You know nothing about me Sirius Black, but know this, I hate you." Her voice shook with tears but she stood up and turned around immediately faced with Remus, James, and Lily who were standing behind her their faces ranging from shocked (James), angry (Lily), and concerned (Remus). She said nothing as she rushed past them and made her way to Gryffindor tower to pack her things.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Sirius lay on the floor on the Great Hall and covered his nose; he slammed his foot into the ground repeatedly as he tried to get control of the pain. When he finally opened his eyes his eyes he saw three disapproving looks leveled his way from his friends. Remus and James helped him up but Lily stayed back with her arms across her chest.

Lily began to speak, "I wish I had something to say, but I don't so this will have to do." She emphasized her words by slamming her foot down on Sirius' then turned and followed Hermione's path out of the hall smirking smugly when he yelped in pain.

James looked at Sirius and shook his head, "You have had this coming, mate she took your shit for too long."

"I figured she would hex me, remind me if I ever find out who taught her to throw a punch that I need to shake their hand." Sirius said as he limped out of the Great Hall, the pain in his foot making it difficult to walk.

"Will do mate, will do." James said following Sirius to their next class.

Remus followed behind them only stopping on the second floor to see if Hermione would come back down.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione stood in the girl's dorms flicking her wand to find all of her things in the room and loading them into her trunk. She was closing the lid on her trunk when Lily came into the room.

"Hey Hermione I am sorry abou—," Lily stopped as she saw Hermione lock the latches. "What are you doing?"

"Pippy," Hermione said as she called for her grandfather's elf.

The small elf appeared before Hermione, "Yes Misses?"

"You know where to take these. I will be there soon. Thank you." Hermione turned around to look at Lily who was staring at the place the elf had just vacated.

"Hermione, what—where are you going?" Lily asked as tears started welling up in her eyes. Hermione felt her heart crack a little as the tears slipped down Lily's face but she kept her own from falling; Eaven though looking in lilys eyes were like looking in harry's.

"I am leaving Lily, I am going back to where I came from." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Lily, biting her lip to keep from crying as her friend sobbed into her shoulder.

"Hermione you can't leave you're my best friend and I love you. You've been like a sister to me; please don't leave me." Lily sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

"I know Lily. I love you too. I never had siblings and you have truly been a sister to me." Hermione pulled back and swiped the tears off her face. "And since that is the case, I want you to hold onto this for me until I see you again. Okay?"

Lily looked down as Hermione fastened the bracelet onto her wrist, more tears spilled down her face as she recognized it as the one she had given Hermione for Christmas.

"Keep it safe," Hermione said as she left the room and the Gryffindor Common room for the last time.

As she walked down the stairs the tears she had attempted to keep back spilled down her face, as her breathing quickened the spell she kept to cover her bruise slipped away. At the bottom of the stairs she looked up and found James and Remus standing in front of her.

James looked up at Hermione but his eyes were immediately locked onto the blackened bruise across her face.

"What in the hell happen?" James said running up to Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione said as she attempted to walk around them but was stopped when hands gripped her shoulders.

"Who the hell did that to you?" Remus asked with a growl.

Hermione's eyes raised to Remus' just in time to see the normal grey turn amber, and she held her breath as Moony took over in his anger, slowly the eyes returned to their normal color before she opened her mouth again. Hermione had a soft spot for mooney."Nothing, neither of you should care anyways, I cant be trusted remember." Hermione shot these words at Remus, throwing his own words back into his face

Remus watched Hermione walk away from him as he felt Moony howling inside him wanting blood to whoever had touched her.

"If I find out who did that to her, I swear they will die." James said to Remus looking furious.

"Agreed," Remus said, his voice was husky again and upon James looking at him, he saw that Moony was once again ruling over Remus.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL 

Hermione sat down in her grandfather's office while Severus rubbed some bruise paste on her cheek, she winced as his fingers ran over a particularly sore spot but she remained silent.

Albus sat behind his desk as he waited for the two of them to finish and broke to silence with a soft voice, "I received some very interesting news this morning, Mr. Malfoy was found in an alcove this morning with no memory as to how he got there." He surveyed the pair in front of them over his spectacles waiting for an answer.

"I left him in the hall, I have no clue what happened after that. " Hermione said simply as Severus continued to massage the paste onto her cheek.

"Severus do you have any idea what happen?" Albus asked as he turned his eyes to look at the black haired wizard standing in front of his granddaughter.

"No idea," Severus told him his face carefully emotionless.

"Well, the Ministry received warning that an Unforgivable curse was used yesterday, but the person that used it has no memory of it. Very curious wouldn't you say?" Albus said as he looked at Hermione and Severus, both of them stared back with matching masks of blank stares. Figuring it was now a lost cause he continued speaking. "Okay, well, Severus you will be going to the Potter's tonight and then Floo to Diagon Alley tomorrow to begin work. Hermione, you will stay with me tonight and leave tomorrow morning. Now both of you need to get well acquainted with the Potter as they will be your help outside Hogwarts, Alastor will also offer assistance as often as he can." Albus said seriously.

"Then I will see you tomorrow," Severus said as he stood and strolled over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo power. He threw the powder into the fire and stepped into it before disappearing.

Hermione watched Severus disappear from the fireplace before turning back to her grandfather, "Papa I am going to take a nap. I will be back soon."

"Alright sleep well." He told her as he leaned back in his chair. Hermione made her way to the stairs, passing Fawkes who began to sing as she climbed to her room. She slipped her boots and coat off before she lay on the covers quickly falling asleep.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG

James sat in the Great Hall looking for Lily but he couldn't find her on the map, he looked around for Hermione but noticed she wasn't in the Hall either. Concern filled James as the meal went on but decided to check the map when he got back to the common room.

James notice that Remus was oddly quiet, but he shook it off assuming it was because of Hermione and the full moon approaching. Sirius was sitting beside Remus with an ice pack to the side of his face. Madam Pomfrey had been unable to help him because she was out of bruise paste but James had the feeling it was more to do with how Sirius had been treating people. He glanced up at the head table and frowned when he saw the headmaster looking oddly sad. James was beginning to think that there was more going on the in school than what was known but he wasn't able to figure out what.

James looked through the common room trying to find Lily or Hermione but finding neither he pulled out the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James flipped through the map to Gryffindor tower and found Lily's name lying in her bed but Hermione's was still missing. He asked a fifth year girl to go ask Lily if she was alright and sat patiently until she came back down.

"James she said she isn't feeling well and she will see you in the morning." Turning around the fifth year girl returned to the girl's dorms, James watched her with a frown of confusion on his face, but he shrugged and went to bed.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione drifted to sleep after hearing Fawkes song. She found herself wearing a knee length light blue halter top dress; standing back in a familiar meadow. She walked over to a creek and stopped to slip out of her sandals before stepping into the cool water of the creek. She looked out over the valley with peace and happiness filling her chest, large hands circled her waist and a body pressed against her back.

"Hello love," Hermione smiled at hearing Remus's voice in her ear. "Love, you know you're standing in the middle in the creek, right?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

She turned around to find her Remus looking down at her with a crooked smile.

"Yes I do," She said, she looked down to see his feet in the water as well. "So are you."

Remus laughed as he scooped her up into his arms before walking out of the water. He carried her over to their tree where a large lounge chair was sitting for them. He sat her on her feet but took her hand in his as he sat down, then pulled her onto his lap cradling her against his chest. Without saying a word he lowered his head and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

Remus pulled away but pressed his forehead against hers, "Merlin I miss you Hermione."

Hermione pulled back to look into his eyes, "I miss you so much, it hurts having you look at me knowing you hate where I am."

"I was very foolish, I know I allowed Sirius to cloud my judgment." Remus paused seeing the smirk that came across Hermione's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I am just figuring that Sirius's judgment will be clouded for a few days."

"I believe you are talking about when you punched him in the face." Hermione nodded her head. "Yes he will have a nice bruise for about a week; if I remember correctly." Remus chuckled as he rubbed his hand over her back.

"Well he had it coming," She told him as she ran her hand across his chest and stomach. "I want to come home Remus, I miss you, I want to be able to feel you not just in a dream. I need to be with you again at home."

"I believe you have been feeling me." He told her playfully.

"Yes then you broke up with me but I understand why—after peter." Hermione stopped as she rolled over to lay her chin on his chest.

"Love, I know you understand. Remember I love you more than anything even then, seeing you every day, seeing you hurting hurt me even more. The day you came down the staircase with that bruise across your face Moony was in a rage."

"I know. I saw your eyes."

"The one girl that never ran from me, I pushed away."

" I didn't help the situation." Hermione sat up to straddle his hips.

Remus rested his hands on her hips; he sat up and pulled her closer to his body. He kissed her on the lips again before he trailed his lips down her neck. He flipped her under him in a practiced move and rested between her legs as he slid a hand up her legs to her hips. Hermione saw the sun setting and tears began to slip down her face.

"I don't want to leave you this time. Let me stay here with you." She told him holding on to him tighter.

"I know love, I wish you could but it needs to be finished." He told her his voice sounding as pained as hers.

"I Love you so much Remus," Hermione cried feeling herself begin to wake up.

"I love you too Hermione, so much, never doubt that." Remus gave her another kiss atop the head.

Hermione opened her eyes to look out the windows and saw the stars in the sky. She walked down to stairs to find her grandfather sitting in front of the fire.

"Papa?"

"Hello dear girl. You missed dinner so Pippy brought you up something to eat," He told her as he pointed to the plate sitting on the coffee table a charm over it keeping it warm.

"What time is it?" She asked coming beside him and beginning to eat.

"About four, you slept longer then you thought." He chuckled.

"Apparently, Papa when I leave I need the letter given to Lily."

"I promise it will be taken care of." He said giving her hand a pat.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning with her grandfather before she left, wanting to have one good memory left before she left Hogwarts.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL 

The duo spent the rest of the morning talking spending time with one another; both knowing time was dwindling before she would leave.

"Papa it's time for me to leave and meet Severus," Hermione said glancing at the clock not wanting to tell him goodbye.

"I know." He told her simply but she looked into his eyes and saw more than his words would ever explain.

"I love you and keep in contact as much as possible." She told her grandfather as she gave him a tight hug.

"I know. I love you too my granddaughter." Albus let her go as she went to the fireplace to floo to meet Severus. It hurt Albus more than he would show as he watched his granddaughter leave. Now they both had to do what needed to be done.

Albus stayed in his office until classes began; leaving his office he walked through the school to the transfiguration class room to retrieve Miss Evans. Upon reaching the door he could hear Professor McGonagall teaching, he knocked on the door then pushed the door open to see the whole class staring at him.

"Professor, may I speak with Miss Evans?" The whole class turned to look at Lily; whose eyes were as wide as Galleons, the headmaster never came and retrieved students from class.

"Of course headmaster, Miss Evans you should take your things and go with the head master.

Lily quickly packed her things and walked out of the room with the headmaster. As the door closed behind them Lily looked at him with panicked and saddened eyes.

"Headmaster is everything alright?"

"We should speak in my office."

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL HGRLHGRL

Upon entering the headmaster's office Albus to his seat behind the desk as Lily took the one in front. Lily watched as the headmaster quietly sat behind his desk before rapping his fingers on the desk then spoke.

"Miss Evans I am sure you are aware Miss Granger has left Hogwarts," He stated as tears welled in the young girl's eyes.

"Yes; she told me goodbye yesterday." Lily told him wiping the tear away that had fallen down her face.

"I am guessing you haven't told your friends."

"No, I have been trying not to get upset. Hermione was like a sister to me, I hate to know she was leaving." Lily said as Albus watched her playing with Hermione's bracelet that sat on her wrist.

"Good, that being said Miss Evans. Miss Granger left you a left explaining something's, also before this was written I placed a truth telling charm to the parchment. She insisted that it be laced on it so no one could try to deny what she wrote." Albus reached in the desk to grab the letter Hermione had written for her and handed it to her across the desk.

Lily grabbed the letter looking confused but she opened the letter and began to read.

Hello Lily,

I know you are probably confused as to why you are receiving a letter from me after I left but there are things you should know about me. I know you know that my parents were killed by death eaters but so were my biological parents. Yes, I was adopted; I didn't know I was until right before I came here to Hogwarts. I kept my adoptive last name not wanting anyone to think I was begin treated differently because of who I am related too. The other reason I did that was to protect myself, which I will tell you the next time I see you. Yes, you will see me again I promise. I am just not sure when that will be. But back to my point! I told you my name is Hermione Jean Granger. That is true! My Biological parent's names were Andrew and Juliet Dumbledore, making my true name Hermione Jean Dumbledore. Yes, Lily I know you're shocked but I am the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. I figured you would enjoy telling Sirius this piece of news.

I know I told you I was going back to where I was before I arrived at Hogwarts but before I came to Hogwarts. I was helping fight in the war that I am sure you're aware of. I know you are worrying about me but please don't, if you want to write me give the letter to my grandfather and he will find a way to get it to me. Though I may not be able to write back.

I am sorry Lily, I know my secrets have hurt you but I had to do it. I can only hope you will forgive me. I wish I could tell you more but now is not the time. You will know everything eventually I promise.

All my love, Hermione

Lily sat the letter down looking truly shocked from Hermione's words.

"She's your granddaughter but that would make her pureblood." Lily asked looking confused.

"Yes but before she came here she had no reason to believe she was anything else. She never knew, that's why she has that word carved into her arm even though she is a pureblood." Albus stopped watching emotions play over Lily's face. "I hope you are not angry with Hermione; but if you are I hope you can forgive her."

"Sir I am not angry with Hermione at all. I only wish she would have told me." Lily tightened her grip on the letter. "I can keep this right?"

"Of course, she only wished that I deliver it to you." He told lily with a smile that didn't fully reach his eye.

"Thank you headmaster, now if you will excuse me I am going to find the Marauders and give them a very rude awakening." Lily said grabbing her stuff and exited room Leaving Albus Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

The Marauders were in for a very rude awaking.

**Ok I am so sorry things got crazy busy and I didn't have time write. I hope all you awesome people will forgive me! **

**1 what was you favorite part?**

**2 what was your favorite line?**

**3 what do you thing lily is going to do to the marauders?**

**5 How do you think each marauder is going to handle the news?**

**Well I hope you liked the new chapter. Big round of applause for Aubrey Snape for betaing the chapter.**


	14. Guilt

"**Thank you headmaster, now if you will excuse me I am going to find the Marauders and give them a very rude awakening." Lily said grabbing her stuff and exited room Leaving Albus Dumbledore with a smile on his face. **

**The Marauders were in for a very rude awaking.**

Lily entered the common room to see that it was empty except for the boys who were sitting in front of the fireplace. Remus was working on a paper while James and Sirius played wizards chess. Lily's anger boiled inside her like magma as the memories of how they had treated Hermione resurfaced and none of them realized how horribly they had hurt her.

"Lily!" James said happily, but his smile slid off her face at the look of fury on Lily's, he gulped loudly and kicked Sirius causing him to look up as well. Sirius actually shrunk away from her in fear at the rage radiating from the redhead now storming towards them. Remus, werewolf senses kicking in, picked up the elevated heart rates of his friends and looked around; he actually made a little whimpering sound in the back of his throat.

"Don't you 'Lily' me mister! You three are the stupidest, most horrible, dense-headed, ARSEHOLES EVER TO GRACE HOGWARTS!" Lily said as she marched up to the three boys who were now cowering away from her rage. She snarled when she saw Sirius open his mouth, "You three are going to shut up and listen to me because so help me merlin if you don't." If Lily had been less furious she probably would've laughed her head off at the scared and shocked looks on their faces.

"She's gone," Lily told them, her voice shaking with suppressed rage.

"Who's gone Lily?" James asked her cautiously, as though she was a feral animal.

"Hermione," She said as she looked at James, tears of anger and heartbreak in her eyes. "Hermione's gone. She left."

"Lily, she's probably in the library studying."

"No she's not!" Lily said her anger breaking the control she had had over it. "You all thought she was a Death Eater! If you three can muster up enough brain cells and remember, my Christmas gift from Hermione was delivered by a Phoenix. So answer me this, great all-knowing Sirius Black, would a Phoenix do anything for someone who was evil!? NO! No it would not. You called her an evil person and a Death Eater even after you saw her standing up to Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Regulus – You even saw her physically assault Bellatrix! You all knew her parents were killed by Death Eaters but apparently having your heads stuck up your arses has reduced your ability to USE YOUR HEADS!" Lily screeched shaking slightly, a trickle of satisfaction spread through her as the three boy's faces paled a few degrees.

"James, Remus, you both knew that some maniac had carved 'mudblood' into her arm with a knife, but did that make you two think twice before going along with this dumb-as-a-door-nail boy? No. Of course not. Remus, you supposedly loved her, you only loved her until she wouldn't tell you every single thing about herself but sweet merlin's button she forgave you when you didn't tell her about being a werewolf! You saw the girl naked, you must have been thinking with your dick if you didn't notice a black mark on her arm, just a reminder in case you forgot that YOU HAD SEX WITH HER! Even though you knew, saw physical proof that she was not a Death Eater, you just let Sirius treat her like complete shit and dirt under his feet. What made you decided that she was a Death Eater Sirius?"

Sirius finally drew some courage to speak, "I had my reasons! She—" Sirius stopped speaking as Lily turned her rage directly onto him for the first time.

"WHAT REASON SIRIUS? PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME TO WHAT YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T! IS IT BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T FALL AT YOUR FEET? THE ALIMIGHTY SIRIUS BLACK FAILED TO BRING EVERY SINGLE FEMALE IN THIS SCHOOL UNDER HIS SPELL LIKE EVERY OTHER SKANK IN THIS SCHOOL?" Lily yelled at him, she took a deep breath before she continued. "Everyone has secrets; did it even occur to your oxygen deprived brains that maybe it was too painful to talk about her past? Did it slip your mind that she told us that her friends and family had been murdered right in front of her?!"

"Or was it because she talked to people you three didn't approve of? Severus Snape for example, oh Merlin, that must mean she's a Death Eater. You three are as prejudice as the most noble Slytherin. Well congratulations, you just managed to run Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter out of Hogwarts. Satisfied now?" Lily paused here and watched as their faces went from scared and shocked, to confused and puzzled.

Sirius broke the silence with, "If Hermione is Dumbledore's granddaughter, I'm a glittering fairy princess."

Lily crossed her arms and glared hard at him, "Get your wings and tutu ready Sirius." Lily whipped around and grabbed her school bag, she pulled the letter Hermione had written to her and flung it at Remus. "Dumbledore placed a truth charm on the letter Hermione wrote so no one could deny what was written in it."

James and Sirius watched Remus read the letter, Remus paled more and more as he continued to read the words written on the parchment. When he had read the whole thing, he handed it to James and walked away from the group at a loss of what to say.

"When you collect yourselves, it's time for supper," With a sharp turn Lily left the common room, leaving the three boys behind her.

"That can't be true," Sirius said as he pointed to Hermione's letter still held in James's hand.

"Shut up Sirius," Remus whispered.

"What?" Sirius looked to Remus stunned.

"I said shut up, for once in you damned life shut up Sirius." Remus said on a growl, reminding his friends again of his werewolf counterpart. Without another word to either of them he turned and left the room.

"If this proves to be right Sirius," James said holding up the letter. "You're in for a world of hell." He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket before following Remus from the room.

Remus sat in the Great Hall waiting for everyone to come to dinner. "What have I done? How could I have done this to her? I love her. The headmaster stood by me and helped me get into this school. I treated his granddaughter like dirt." Remus looked up to see the Headmaster entering the room and his guilt increased so much he was sure that he would be sick. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the twinkle normally present in the old wizard's eyes was absent. Remus lowered his eyes to the table, "God what he must think of me?" He felt Lily and James sit down by his side but he refused to look up at them.

"Remus, I am sorry for how I acted but I will not apologize for what I said," Lily said softly from beside him, Remus turned his tortured gaze on her but could not summon anger at her for speaking the truth.

"No, don't apologize for anything, you had every right to set us straight," Remus said in a small voice, but the rest of what he was going to say was drowned out by the Headmaster's voice and Sirius sitting down in front of him.

"Hogwarts, I have very exciting news tonight. Some of you may notice two of our students missing from dinner this evening. These two are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house and Severus Snape from Slytherin house. They were picked to complete their schooling early from the exceptional grades they held; both completed their NEWT's this morning with an Outstanding on every exam." Albus paused as applause sprang up around the hall. "I would also like to make everyone aware that Hermione Granger is my granddaughter." His piercing blue eyes turned to look at the Marauders. "She came into my care last summer."

At the Headmasters words the Marauders hung their heads, guilt and shock blocking out the rest of the Headmaster's speech until the smells of food brought each of them out of their thoughts. The boys didn't touch their food, not in the mood to eat, when the end of dinner came and the other students left the hall the boys made their way towards Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?" James began cautiously.

"Yes Mr. Potter." Albus said calmly as he looked down at the three boys standing before him, each one looking guilty but Remus looking the worst off.

"We wanted to ask you about Hermione, sir," James again asked timidly. "Can you tell us where she is? Is she okay?"

Albus's remained silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts about what to say. "Why would any of you, Miss Evans excluded, even care?"

"Sir we know we have no right to ask especially after how we treated her," Sirius said quietly, finding himself unable to meet the Headmaster's gaze.

"You're right Mr. Black; you have no right to ask about my granddaughter." Albus said coldly as he stood from the table and walked past the Marauders. "However, Mister Lupin, follow me."

Remus kept his head down as he followed the Headmaster into his office, the older man immediately sat down at his desk and surveyed Remus for a moment before he motioned for Remus to take a seat across from him. The deafening silence in the room was killing Remus and he couldn't help his thoughts from running rampant. "He's going to kick me out of Hogwarts, I just know it, I don't deserve to be here." Remus thought with his heart sinking.

"Remus, I am not going to kick you out of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said softly causing Remus to look up in surprise. "I have something to give you." Albus reached his hand into his desk and pulled a small vial out before he sat it gently in front of Remus.

"It isn't poison is it?" Remus asked almost sounding serious.

Albus let out a small chuckle, "No, you are to take that in the morning then again after the full moon tomorrow night. Come see me on Saturday morning and we'll talk again."

Remus took that as his dismissal so he stood from the chair and walked over to the door, stopping briefly to turn around. "Professor?"

"Yes." Dumbledore asked not looking up from his work.

"I know I have no right to ask but—" Remus spoke his voice sounding pained. "Will I ever see her again?"

"Truthfully, I don't know," Albus answered looking up finally to see Remus give a small nod and leave. He looked back down at the picture of his granddaughter he had on his desk. She was smiling and laughing at the camera, tears filled his eyes and slipped down his face, the answer he had given the boy was the truth but he himself didn't know if he would see his granddaughter again.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG

The next morning Remus woke up feeling the pain of the full moon starting, he stood from his bed and cracked his back sighing as it relieved some of his pain. He looked down at the vial on his night stand and snatched it up before popping the stopper out of it. After smelling it he said to himself, "Doesn't smell of look appealing." He swallowed it down and immediately started coughing in disgust. "Oh god that is terrible, whatever it does better be worth it."

"What better be worth?" A voice asked from behind him and Remus turned to see James coming out of the bathroom with clothes to dress.

"This potion Dumbledore gave me," Remus grabbed his clothes from his trunk and began to pull them on.

"You checked the potion first right?" James asked playfully as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, but I don't think he would poison me do you? Though I would hardly blame him if he did," Remus replied softly, guilt and shame evident in his voice.

"Well what was it?" James asked as he surveyed the vial.

"That's a good question."

"Wait, so you just took a potion having no idea what it was or what it would do? Are you mental?" James asked shocked that Remus hadn't figured out what it was before taking it.

"He told me to come see him tomorrow morning, so it can't have been meant to kill me."

"Oh, well that's promising. Um… in case he did poison you and sometime today you just keel over, can I have your homework?" James asked quickly, his voice half-joking and half-serious.

Remus let out a laugh as relief that he and James were okay, "Yes James, if I drop dead today, you can have my homework."

"YES!" James exclaimed. "Have you done the potions essay as well?"

"Yes," Remus replied with a chuckle as he made his way over to the door.

"Hot damn, I have an essay. Can I copy it if you don't kick the bucket?" James asked hopefully.

Remus stopped at the door and turned back to James with a smirk, "No." His face broke into a grin as the two made their way down the stairs.

"Oh come on!" James said from behind him. He had almost made it out of the tower when his name being called stopped him.

"Remus?"

He froze but didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "What do you want Sirius?"

"For you to talk to me, and—damn it I'm sorry for what I did. Remus, please look at me." Sirius pleaded from behind him.

"I can't right now Sirius, I really can't. Because if I turn around, I might hit you," Remus said calmly but Sirius interrupted him.

"Then do it, please, I just—You're my best friend."

"I'm not going to hit you Sirius," Remus said as he began walking out of the tower again.

"Why?"

At this Remus froze again and clenched his fists at his side as anger welled inside him. "Because I might not stop," He continued walking and Sirius didn't call out to him again.

James caught up to him as he headed towards breakfast, "Are you and Sirius still friends?"

Remus took a deep breath but replied solemnly, "Yes, but right now, we're not okay."

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG

Remus sat on the edge of the bed in the Shrieking Shack and tapped his feet on the floor, he felt calmer than was normal especially with the sun setting. He looked up at James would was sitting across the room patiently waiting to shift into his animagus form. A knock made them both jump and James got up with his wand held at his side when Sirius stepped into the room.

"Do you need me tonight?" Sirius asked as he met Remus's eyes. Remus didn't look pleased to see him but nothing was said to stop his progress into the room.

"Yeah, I need someone to watch him with me. The Headmaster gave him some sort of potion for tonight and we don't know what's going to happen." James answered instead as he moved back to his previous spot.

"He looks—calm." Sirius said quietly, not knowing how easily Remus might get angry with the full moon literally minutes away.

"I noticed, I think maybe it's because of the potion he took," James commented, but fell silent as Remus began to twitch, then shake, signaling the shift from man to werewolf was underway. James and Sirius exchanged looks as the normal screaming was replaced by hard panting. The transformation was going much easier than it had previously. James and Sirius remained in human form staring in shock at Moony, who was calmly staring right back at them.

"Moony?" James asked cautiously, moving forward slowly ready to transform if needed.

The werewolf's large amber eyes met his, then blinked a few times before shaking its head.

"Remus?" James questioned, and this time the werewolf nodded its large head.

James and Sirius looked at each other with wide eyes then back at Remus before saying, "Bloody hell."

James moved closer to the werewolf and spoke softly, "Remus this is what that potion does, it help you stay yourself during the full moon." His voice was full of bewilderment and stunned awe, he smiled widely before shifting into a stag. He looked over at Sirius to see a black dog already standing there wagging its tail and its tongue out.

The three animals ran towards the Forbidden Forest to enjoy the night.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG

"How did I know you would be here?" a silky voice said from behind Hermione as she leaned against a tree watching three figures running through the forest.

Hermione wiped a tear away from her face and didn't answer choosing to watch the figures instead. Severus watched more tears roll down her face.

"Hermione you have to let him go," Severus said firmly but softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. His dark eyes followed the werewolf as it ran through the woods.

"I know," Hermione finally answered, her voice cracking on emotion. "That's why I'm here." Severus frowned but remained silent at a loss of what to say to her. She stepped away from the tree and straightened her clothing as she wiped away the lingering tears. "Let's go, we need to get started."

Severus nodded and wrapped his arms around her gently; Hermione heard a howl echo through the forest before the suction of apparition pulled her away with a crack.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL.

Remus awoke the next morning feeling better than he normally would have after a transformation. He grabbed the pain potion from the bedside table and swallowed it down sighing as the potion took effect.

"Mr. Lupin, good morning, you look very well this morning." Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled around him preforming spells on him to double check on his health.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I feel well—great actually," Remus told her with a smile.

"That's good my boy, now the Headmaster is waiting to see you."

"Thank you again," Remus said and walked out of the wing. He walked along the corridor's not paying much attention to where he was going and was surprised when he arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's study sooner than expected. He said the password then ran up the stairs, two at a time, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Albus's voice rang out from the other side of the door. Remus pushed open the door and waited silently as the Headmaster finished his work.

Albus looked up at Remus, and watched him for a moment noting the way his eyes looked around the office blindly obviously lose in thought. He gave the boy a few more moments to come back to himself but when it was clear that wasn't going to happen he spoke up, "How was your transformation?"

When Remus met his eyes, Albus motioned for him to sit across from him and waited till he had sat before answering. "Different, I kept my mind the whole time, there wasn't much pain, and there's no lingering pain this morning either."

Albus nodded as he listened to Remus speaking before he answered the unspoken question, "Good. You will now have a monthly supply of the potion, which is called Wolfsbane."

"Is there anything we can do about the taste? It tastes horrible," Remus asked as his face scrunched in memory.

"Unfortunately, no, if anything is added to the mixture it is rendered useless." Albus replied seriously.

Remus nodded his head in understanding, "Yes sir, thank you for this. I don't suffer—as much."

Albus smiled in reply and said, "Thank you for coming, now go enjoy your Saturday." Remus jumped up and made his way to the door before the Headmaster's voice called after him. "Oh and Remus?"

"Yes, Headmaster?" Remus stopped to look back at him curiously.

"Don't thank me for the potion."

His confusion increased as he said, "Who do I need to thank then?"

Albus surveyed him in a way that made him want to shift uncomfortable before answering him simply, "Hermione."

"Hermione did this for me?" Remus asked, feeling as though he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Yes, like me, she never judged you for your lycanthropy which is why she brewed this. Even after you and your friend treated her less than—savory." Albus said before looking down at his work again, his silent dismissal making Remus turn again and leave.

Remus walked out toward the lake, to the farthest side where a large weeping willow sat swaying in the breeze. He sat down under the tree secretly thankful that no one was around. The feeling of happiness he had felt that morning when he woke up was drenched with guilt and depression as the memory of the last few months replayed in his head. Remembering every time Sirius had been cruel to Hermione and he stood by and let it happen. He didn't try to stop the feelings from rising up in his as he drew his knees up towards his body. He deserved everything that he felt, and more.

**Ok everyone I hope you like the update while writing this I listened to Ross Copperman holding on and letting go! I would like to thank and give credit for help with lily's rant to samagnus! Thanks a bunch! Also to the best beta in the world Aubrey Snape for doing my chapter's helping them flow better! I hope you like this chapter I know it's short so I am sorry. On a happy note I passed my mock state boards with a 77. It could be better but I was fully prepared but I am happy love all you guys every single one of you are amazing!**

**1: Favorite part.**

**2: Favorite line.**

**3: do you have any ideas?**

**4: so do you guys want a time jump in the story to her return and her explain what happened? If so how should she return I have my ideas but I would like to hear yours. If not let me know lol. **


	15. Potter Manor

**Jason Walker- If I told you **

**Jason Walker - Everybody Lies. These are the songs I listened to while writing these.**

**Previous chapter.**

**Remus walked out toward the lake, to the farthest side where a large weeping willow sat swaying in the breeze. He sat down under the tree secretly thankful that no one was around. The feeling of happiness he had felt that morning when he woke up was drenched with guilt and depression as the memory of the last few months replayed in his head. Remembering every time Sirius had been cruel to Hermione and he stood by and let it happen. He didn't try to stop the feelings from rising up in his as he drew his knees up towards his body. He deserved everything that he felt, and more.**

Now:

The months passed slowly, and with them the seasons changed. The Marauders finished their education at Hogwarts, at which time Dumbledore approached them with the request of joining the Order of the Phoenix. The boys expressed their shock at being asked after everything that had happened with Hermione, but Albus had told them that the greater good meant more than his anger at their treatment of his granddaughter. With a war brewing and Voldemort gaining power, they needed help and power.

Remus walked into Potter manor with a shiver as a storm raged outside, he hung his coat on the coat rack after he shut the door and then walked towards the dining room. Reports were being given by various members and he quickly took his seat next to Sirius. Though the boys hadn't been sworn into the Order yet, they were still able to sit in on the meetings. Remus found his thoughts being dragged once more to Hermione, she'd been gone for nearly nine months and Remus wondered again where she was. He missed her, dearly, and his thoughts were filled with her more and more. The dining room door opened to reveal Helena Potter on the other side and her voice snapped Remus out of his thoughts.

"Alastor I need you. It's Important."

"What's happen?" Alastor spoke his voice showing annoyance at being interrupted in the middle of a meeting.

"We should talk outside." Helena spoke quickly.

Alastor gave a nod turning back to the group. "I'll be back in a minute." He exited the room and closed the door firmly. Remus strained his ears trying to hear what was being said on the other side of the door but even his werewolf hearing couldn't pick up the words.

"Remus can you hear anything?" James whispered across the table.

"No I think they are somewhere else in the house." He told them shaking his head.

"Do you to really think that Moody wouldn't have a spell up if they're talking?" Sirius asked leaning forward, disbelief clear on his face at the thickness of his friends. The incident with Hermione had changed Sirius; he was not as quick to judge and his tongue not as sharp. He had learned to think before accusing and take all the facts into account before voicing his opinions.

"He could have forgotten!" James exclaimed in hushed tone, at this both Remus and Sirius shot him a look of disbelief.

"The chances of Alastor Moody forgetting a silencing charm is as likely as Severus Snape walking into your house, James." Sirius snickered quietly until the creak of a door opening broke their amusement, they looked over to see a man dressed in black robes, a hood coverings his face as well as a Death Eater's mask. The boys jumped up with their wands at the ready but a silky voice stopped their aggressive movements.

"Charles, Helena needs you in the living room." The man's silky voice spoke to Charles Potter.

"James, go upstairs and bring me your mothers healer bag. Now," Charles said standing from the table and walking over to the man in the door way.

"Dad?" Sirius said moving forward his eye trained on the Death Eater, his confusion grew as Charles turned to him.

"Sirius, sit down. Now!" Sirius frowned slightly, was everyone crazy?

"Son you still have your mask on," Charles said as he turned his attention back to the stranger standing by the door.

The dark figure pulled down his hood revealing jet black hair, he ran his wand in front of his face and the mask disappeared. "Sorry Charles, habit." Severus Snape spoke to the Potter Patriarch with a smirk as he caught sight of the Marauder's faces.

"Severus!" The smirk on Severus's face dropped instantly as he heard the voice say his name, he disappeared from the room quickly with Charles right behind him.

"Come with me to get my mum's bag and we can see who else is here," James said quickly to the other two who were frozen in shock at seeing Severus Snape in his house. The three of them ran to James's parents room to grab his mother's bag and raced back down to give it to her with Sirius and Remus tagging along. Voices from the living room pulled their attention and their feet towards the room.

"Your leg is broken—," They heard Severus's voice say as they stopped outside the door.

"Thank you Severus. I glad you told me because I would have never noticed," A familiar female's voice hissed. Her voice was muffled like he was clenching her teeth together tightly.

"That's enough both of you. You both were supposed to be here two months ago." James pushed the door open as they heard Alastor speaking to Severus and the woman sitting in the chair with her head in her hand.

"We would have been but she couldn't take the risk. She was being tailed by a Death Eater but I can promise you Bellatrix doesn't remember the last two months. She lost a duel by a stunner and she obliviated her." Snape told Alastor quickly.

"Well that's good but if you would have bound her and got us; she could be rotting in Azkaban." Alastor replied gruffly.

"He is coming," Charles spoke as he stood from in front of the fireplace and stepped back next to Alastor. Helena was muttering spells over the young woman's leg and everyone flinched when the sound of bones snapping back into place filled it.

"Son of a bitch!" the women hissed out.

"Here Hermione, take these. Leave the blue vial until after you take a shower because it will make you sleep," Helena said as she reached into her bag and pulled out four vials before hanging them to Hermione.

Hermione tipped the potions back then shot a small pain filled smile to Helena. "Thank you Helena."

Remus was looking at the floor when Mrs. Potter spoke; but upon hearing Hermione's name his head snapped up to look at the woman sitting in the chair. His eyes traveled over her hungrily as he looked at her for the first time in nine months. She looked the same, though her hair was longer and her eyes had lost the spark of life that used to be there. She had a cut running along her cheek; as well as some bruises. Remus's perusal of his ex-girlfriend and ex-friend was interrupted as the fire flared to life and Albus Dumbledore stepped out. His eyes frantically looked around the room until they came to rest on his granddaughter.

"Hermione," He said with a sigh of relief when the woman in question cocked her head back and saw him.

"Papa," Hermione jumped up letting out a hiss of pain as she limped over to him and threw her arms around her grandfather.

"My baby girl you're alright." He whispered into her hair as Hermione cried on his shoulder.

"Of course papa, I had to come home to you." She said as she pulled back to look up at him with a smile. Sirius watched the interaction between his former headmaster and Hermione feeling ashamed all over again for how he had treated her. After Hermione left Hogwarts; it took him months took look anywhere near the head master.

Albus looked up to see Severus leaning against the wall. "Severus it is good to see you as well glad you're all right." Severus gave a nod of acknowledgement. Albus hated the life the boy had been dealt, after his mother's death the man had no one else.

"I need to speak with both of you about the last nine months but you are both exhausted. Go get some rest we can speak in the morning." Albus told her seeing how dirty both of them were. "I left a meeting at the school so I have to get back but I will be here when you wake in the morning. I love you Hermione. I am happy your home."

"I love you too Papa." Hermione said softly. Albus gave her another tight hug before walking back through the fireplace to Hogwarts.

"First door up the stairs on your right," Helena told her with a smile. "There are some clothes in there to."

"Hermione?" said a hesitant voice from the other side of the room.

Hermione turned around to look at Remus, James, and Sirius who were looking back at him in something akin to shock. Her face darkened when her eyes landed on Sirius and didn't change when she looked at the other two standing next to him. Her eyes rested on Remus for a fraction longer than the other two and her eyes softened gently but she blinked and turned to Severus.

"Severus, let's go upstairs." She left the room with a smirking Severus following her. His mouth curled into a sneer-like expression when Remus growled at his smug look.

"They're not—," Sirius started but was stopped by Remus's voice.

"If they are I could see why, he was there for her when I wasn't." Remus said reining his anger remembering everything he had down and the guilt welled inside him again making him feel sick.

James stood there not really sure what to say until Moody's voice broke the silence. "Let me tell you three right now. I know of how you treated my goddaughter. Yes she is my goddaughter." He repeated himself as their eyes widened from the news at his threatening look they shrank away from him slightly. "You will stay away from her while she is here, James unfortunately, I can't tell you to stay away from your cousin. But if any of you hurt her again they will never find your body. Got me?" He growled out, he waited until the boys nodded shakily before pushing past them and left the house.

"You three kitchen now," Helena said with disappointment in her voice. Once again the boys hung their heads following Mr. and Mrs. Potter to the kitchen.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

"I am going to take a shower." Hermione said quietly as she and Severus entered their shared room.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked kicking his boots off as he sat down on one of the twin beds. When Hermione nodded but stayed quiet he pressed gently. "It's seeing him again isn't?"

The concern in his voice made Hermione actually answer, "I'm fine Severus. Nothing is wrong." They had become friends, and then gotten closer than that by forming a bond that went beyond partners or friends. Severus knew she was lying but he didn't press her, he studiously pulled his socks off with more noise than strictly necessary so that she would think he hadn't heard her sniffle. He had come to learn how much she hated showing weakness.

"Okay, well enjoy your shower. You stink."

She snorted and stuck her tongue out, "Like you spell like a bed of roses, but anything with hot water will be enjoyable." She went in the bathroom at closed the door before stripping off her dirty clothes. She glanced in the mirror taking in the various cuts and bruises that were covering her body. "No way would anyone be able to love me now. Not even Severus." She thought to herself before she angrily shook her head to shake away those thoughts. She turned on the water as hot as she could stand it and stood under the stream letting out a hiss as the heated water hit the open cuts on her back. She grabbed the soap to wash her body and hair, rinsing and washing it twice before she felt like the mud and blood were really gone. The thought of washing away blood and mud made her chuckle darkly with slight humor; she obviously had been spending too much time around Severus.

Hermione stepped out of the shower when she was finished and dried her hair, once it was completely dry she smoothed it out too since she had time. The time on the run had caused her hair to grow longer, hanging almost entirely to her lower back. She noted that she needed a trim absently as she pulled her Gryffindor shirt and grey sleep shorts. She left the bathroom and found Severus leaning against the headboard of his bed fast asleep. She was loathe to wake him, but if she smelt then he definitely stunk.

"Severus," Hermione whispered giving a gentle shake to his shoulder.

Severus's eyes flew open, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the shower is open now. I know you're tired but you need to shower too, you smell like lake slime."

"Gosh Hermione, you're such a sweet talker. But you're right I feel disgusting." He said standing up.

"You smell even worse," Hermione told him with a playful smirk.

Severus glared at her, "You smelt disgusting about 20 minutes ago yourself, and so you've no room."

"Yes but I have had a bath and am now trying to stay in control of my gag reflexes."

"You're such a bitch."

"Awe Severus you do care," Hermione teased as she put her hand over her heart dramatically.

Severus rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, Hermione waited until he closed the door before dissolving into giggles as she climbed into her bed.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG

James, Remus, and Sirius sat in the kitchen with Helena in front of them and Charles leaning against the counter; the three of them were getting third-degree looks from the two adults.

"I have a good feeling I am missing something between you three and Hermione. So I am going to let you all tell me what happen," She said calmly and then looked at them expectantly.

One by one each of the boys told her what happened, giving their side of the stories and events that happened at Hogwarts with Hermione. When they were done Helena sat in silence, the only sign of her feelings was the tight pursing of her lips; the effect reminded them of Minerva McGonagall.

"James, I raised you better than that. You should have stood up for your cousin. I will give it to you that you didn't know but you stood by and watched as she was verbally abused. Remus you love that girl and she loved you, however, I would hardly blame her if she hates you now."

Sirius sat quietly, noticing that Helena saved him for last, knowing that he was in the worst amount of trouble. It had become a pattern that whenever the three of them were in trouble and Sirius had caused it, she'd lecture James or Remus first then him. He manfully waited for her to finish and get to him but when she finally turned her green eyes upon him he shrunk back a bit in fear.

"Sirius Black, out of the three of you, I am most shocked by your actions. I know Dumbledore told you what happen to her family before she came here. I know you were hurt by what happen with Peter, all of you were but that gives you no right to falsely accuse someone of being a Death Eater. Even if they were a Death Eater that gives you no right to treat another human being the way you treated Hermione. Now before I turn the three of you over to Charles, I just want to say that I am ashamed of every single one of you." With that final blow, she left the room without another word.

"I agree with your mother. When Hermione stayed here six months ago for two days, Helena asked if she and Remus were still together and Hermione told her things didn't work out. So I am guessing she protected you to Helena because I promise you that if I had learned of this while you were in Hogwarts I would have had you three in Dumbledore's office so fast you'd lose your hair. Remus and Sirius, you are my sons in every way but by blood and I love you, but I cannot believe what I just heard from your mouths; that my sons would act like this. I know the men I helped to raise, and these actions are not something that was learned. I know you are of age but you are living under my house, and I want each of you to go to your rooms; you will stay there. March!" Charles said his voice hard and cold leaving no room for argument. The boys left the kitchen pausing before exiting to apologize to their father before continuing to their individual rooms.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione woke up early the next morning to see that the sun had not risen yet, she slipped out of bed and quietly pulled on a jacket. She stepped out of the room leaving Severus to sleep and walked towards the kitchen. She saw a light from under the door and briefly wondered who could be up as she pushed open the door. Charles was sitting at the kitchen table reading a paper.

"Morning Hermione," He said with a smile as he looked up from behind the paper. "There's fresh coffee if you'd like some."

"Thanks Charles." Hermione said as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with milk, coffee, and sugar. Once it was to her preference she sat in front of Charles and sipped the hot brew as she looked over the front page of his newspaper.

"How are you?" He asked her simply as he took a drink of his coffee but kept the paper up.

"Okay I guess."

"You don't have to lie to me," Charles looked at Hermione with a knowing gaze. "I was auror. I am trained to tell when a person is lying."

Hermione sighed and rubbed a hand over her face before looking up into his face. "We were close, so close, and then Bellatrix had to screw everything up which means that it'll be a long wait to go after it again.

"Do you think they knew what you were after?" He asked seriously as he finally put the paper down.

"I don't think so; I only could scout the area. Severus heard of the one night when it would be less guarded but that was the night Bella found me. I guess she wanted some revenge on me for hitting her." Hermione commented darkly as she shrugged.

Charles let out a rare laugh, "That girl has always had problems." Hermione couldn't help but to laugh with him. "Have you been able to speak with Regulus?"

"I spoke with him actually last week but the Dark Lord has him so busy, he's never home." She said sadly.

Charles leaned forward on his elbow to look Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione, I am sorry for how my son and the other two treated you. If I had known I would have put a stop to it. There are no excuses for it, but Sirius's parents are complete crap and Remus's are as well. I'm surprised the pair of them even know how to dress themselves for the lack of parental influence.

"It's not your fault. It's in the past I am not worried about it know," Hermione said quietly as Severus opened the door fully dressed for the day. His eyes were still half closed and when Charles greeted him he merely grunted as he headed straight for the coffee pot. He drank a whole mug before pouring himself another one and going to sit with Hermione and Charles.

"Well if it isn't our resident ray of sunshine all bright-eyed and happy-faced; tell me how is it you come out fully dressed for the day, but you look like something hell spat out?" Hermione questioned him humor in her voice.

"Because I am not going to come out of a room looking like a bum," Severus said before he took a small sip of coffee and look at her pointedly. "Like you for instance."

"You're such an ass Severus."

"Yes, now tell me how you really feel." He commented sarcastically as he disappeared behind the paper Charles had abandoned.

"Well, I can certainly say I have missed hearing you two bicker like a couple of old maids," A voice said from behind them as the owner moved into the room.

"Yes, Papa I am sure you have," Hermione said with a smile to her grandfather as he took a seat by Charles.

Severus let out a snort from behind the paper causing Hermione to roll her eyes at him as she finished her coffee.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early, you should have gotten more rest." He said placing a hand over hers.

"No rest for the wicked I suppose. Besides, I don't know how anyone could sleep with what sounds like a suffocating bear laying feet away." Hermione let out a dramatic sigh which turned into a yelp of surprise when Severus poked her in the side.

"Watch it, I know where you sleep." Severus growled from behind the paper.

"In a bed," Hermione commented back before she turned her attention back to her grandfather. "Papa I am sorry we should already have those two horcruxs by now. In eight months I have done nothing, I feel so worthless."

"Sweetheart listen to me, we knew this would take time. No one is upset with you for anything so do not think we are." Albus told her.

"Hermione there are now plenty of Death Eaters in Azkaban because of you and Severus as well." Charles said looking between Hermione and Severus, his next words were cut off however when Remus walked into the room in a grey shirt and sleep pants.

"I'll come back later," He said seeing everyone in the room and he turned to leave when Charles stopped him.

"Remus stay, coffee's made," Charles said to Remus.

Hermione stood from her seat and put her cup in the sink. "I am going to get dressed, can't look like a bum anymore as Severus so graciously pointed out for me." Hermione said tightly, pausing for a moment to flick Severus' ear before quickly darting out of the kitchen not sparing a glance for the werewolf gazing longingly after her.

Hermione changed into black pants with a green t-shirt, and then threw on her boots and the coat with her family crest on it before walking back into the kitchen. The only people in the kitchen now were Severus and the Marauder's but Hermione's progress into the room was stopped when she found her face covered with red hair.

"Oh my god, you're back! You're back! You're back!"

Hermione smiled knowing that head of red hair anywhere. "Hello Lily.'' She said wrapping her arms around the witch and blowing the red hair out of her face.

"You're back! Wait—when did you get back?" Lily asked as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Last night, How did you know I was here? I didn't even write you yet."

"Severus wrote me and told me you were here, figured I would like to know." Lily smiled while throwing her arms back around Hermione who let out a hiss of pain as Lily hit a tender spot in her back.

"Are you all right?" Lily immediately pulled away as concern covered her face.

"Yes just still very sore." Hermione said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Come on lets go walk outside, Severus would you like to come?"

Severus looked up to see all eyes on him. "Idle girly talk or re-read the paper? Damn that's such a hard decision, tempting but I think I'll read the paper again." He told Hermione with a smirk. Hermione shrugged but walked out the back door with Lily. Still feeling eyes on him Severus looked around to see that the other three occupants were still staring at him. "Something I can help you three with? Insults? False accusations?"

"Where have you two been?" James asked, studiously ignoring Severus' comments.

"That's something you can't know but if you're desperate you can try and ask Hermione. We were the only two people around each other most of the time. We lost track of time quite—" Severus paused as he looked directly at Remus, "Easily." He smirked at the fury that rose in Remus's eyes meaning that the werewolf had gotten the underlying message. He stood from the table feeling pleased with himself and left the room.

Sirius watched Remus's eyes turn amber knowing Moony had taken over, but he soothingly said, "Moony mate, calm down."

"Moony, calm down." Sirius said trying to calm the werewolf.

"She's mine," Moony said with a deep growl in his voice. Before James or Sirius could respond the werewolf blinked and when his eyes opened the blue eyes of Remus had returned. "What'd I miss?"

Sirius and James looked at him in shock, feeling uneasy at the news that Remus didn't remember what happened.

**Well guys I hope you liked this update. Also i want to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and are following never thought this story would even get this much attention. love you all. everyone of you are amazing. Here's the normal questions I do at the end. **

**1: favorite part and/or Line?**

**2: what is lily and Hermione going to chat about?**

**3: How will each of the marauders handle Hermione now she is back?**

**4: do you like severus messing with Remus?**


	16. Order of the Phoenix

"**She's mine," Moony said with a deep growl in his voice. Before James or Sirius could respond the werewolf blinked and when his eyes opened the blue eyes of Remus had returned. "What'd I miss?" **

**Sirius and James looked at him in shock, feeling uneasy at the news that Remus didn't remember what happened. **

"You don't remember what just happened?" Sirius asked, trying not to inflect too much worry into his voice.

"No, where did Severus go?" Remus responded looking between James and Sirius at a loss for why they looked so shocked.

"He went upstairs; I believe I have the answer to your other problem. The werewolf in Remus is not giving my granddaughter up without a fight." Albus spoke as he entered the kitchen his voice calm as though speaking of the weather.

"That means he wants to claim her as his. I won't let that happen. I will not condemn her to be the mate of a werewolf." Remus said jumping up from the table.

"Remus if the wolf wants her, there's not much you can do." Albus said sadly.

"But she will have a choice right?" Remus asked as he held himself up shakily by gripping the counter like a life-line.

"Also as long as you fight to give her that choice, she will have it." Albus placed a hand on his shoulder as Remus looked up to him. "I will not tell her. This is something you must tell her."

Remus nodded, "I do not want to hurt her any more than I already have. I hate myself enough as it is."

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione closed the back door to the Potter's house then walked into the yard with Lily.

"You know when Severus sent me that letter telling me you were both here," Lily let out a laugh before continuing. "Ï really thought I would find all the boys murdered or at least hexed."

"I thought about it trust me. I didn't want to disrespect the Potters by cursing their son and his friends in front of them." Hermione laughed kicking some snow with the tip of her shoe.

"What happen while you were gone?" Lily asked seriously.

"Lily some of this I still can't tell you," Hermione sighed frustration clear in her voice. The brunette wanted to tell the other girl everything, but something's she wasn't meant to know.

"The Order?" Lily asked with a slight smirk.

Hermione's head snapped up to meet Lily's eyes and the redhead promptly laughed at the look of shock on Hermione's face. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I put it together when Dumbledore asked us to join the Order. I kind of figured you'd be working for the Order too considering he's your grandfather and you left Hogwarts early. I'm not wrong am I?"

"Damn, no you're spot on. When will you all take the Phoenix?"

"Tonight, actually."

"Oh what are you doing here at nine o'clock in the morning then?"

"Well I was supposed to be here at noon anyways to see James; but when I received Severus's owl that you were here," Lily's voice cracked and she threw her arms around Hermione once again. "I just missed you so much. I was a mess after you left."

Hermione closed her eyes as pent up tears flooded hotly down her cheeks. "I was too, I missed you so much."

Lily pulled back with a smile before grabbing Hermione's wrist and placing a silver chain around it. Hermione looked at her wrist to see the snowflake charm bracelet once more resting where it had been months ago.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled looking at the bracelet. "Lily?"

"You want to know what happen after you left." Lily asked seeing the questioning look cross Hermione's face. Hermione remained silent so Lily continued, "James was pretty upset, but Sirius and Remus were neck and neck on the guilt race. Sirius grew up after that; He—well he thinks now before he speaks. Shocking, I know." Lily added after seeing the look of disbelief on Hermione's face.

Hermione scoffed, "Well I will have to see that for myself."

"Remus on the other hand—," Lily paused choosing her words carefully. "He was angry at almost everyone but mostly himself and Sirius. It was a while before Remus would even speak to Sirius." Hermione snorted. "It was just hard mainly."

"I really don't know what to say." Hermione said uncertainly, truly meaning it.

"Don't say anything," Thunder sounded around them as she spoke. "Let's go back in I don't feel like being soaked."

"Agreed," Hermione said looping her arms through Lily's as they walked back to the house. Hermione felt happiness spread through her at having Lily back at her side; now her only concerns were the Marauder's and Remus.

"You know I don't see how I missed that the morning you left." Lily said coolly.

"Missed what?" Hermione said confused at the sudden change in the other girl's tone.

"The Dumbledore crest on your jacket." Lily said poking said spot on Hermione's coat.

Hermione laughed as she looked down at the coat of arms. "Yeah I know no one did; Severus bought this for me." She smiled thinking of that Christmas morning.

"The two of you have grown very close," Lily said.

"Yeah we have. It's more than friends but not romantic. I don't know what it is." She said shrugging her shoulder as she walked up the step.

"You could both be kindred spirits. You never know. You are both similar in nature, can relate to one another. You can be a lover or a friend."

"You have a point there." Hermione smiled.

Hermione opened the door saw her grandfather standing next to Remus, whom was supporting himself with the counter. James and Sirius were standing a few feet away looking at Remus in shock but at the sound of the door opening four heads turned to look at Hermione.

"Papa is everything alright?" Hermione asked worried something had happened.

Albus had smile on his face however as he answered his granddaughter," Of course child. Let's go upstairs. Severus awaits us in the Library." Hermione smiled back at her grandfather as she walked over to him and he placed an arm around her as he led her from the room.

The duo entered the library to see Severus in deep conversation with Charles Potter. The Potters Library looked like the one from Grimmauld Place only more cheerful. Hermione took a seat by Severus to listen to what they were saying.

"We have already entered the Chamber of Secrets. We have two fangs in our possession now." Charles said seriously then turned to Hermione. "Are you sure that this will destroy the horcruxs?"

"Yes, as I am sure you know a Basilisks venom is completely destructive. The only cure for the venom is Phoenix tears." Hermione turned to her grandfather. "Where are the fangs?"

"Hidden until needed."

"Okay, what will Hermione and I be doing until we leave again?" Severus asked

"Tonight James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus will take the Phoenix. Then I will need you to give them training in Dark curses and Unforgivables. I know they know what they are but they will need to see them up close." Dumbledore said

"Fantastic," Severus said with no emotion.

Hermione rolled her eyes before speaking, "Don't show too much excitement, you might give yourself more grey hair." Severus's black eyes cut to her in a glare that could've frozen lava.

"I do not have grey hair."

"Of course not, just bleached black hair right?" Hermione teased but Severus's no doubt scathing remark was cut off as a knock came from the door. James stuck his head in and addressed his father.

"Mum said lunch is ready."

"You two go on down; Albus and I shall be down in a moment." Charles said.

Hermione wanted to protest preferring to stay but the thought of good, hot food waiting down stairs was too tempting to resist. Severus and Hermione hadn't had a decent meal in months, resorting instead to whatever they could find on the run. She and Severus stood and followed James downstairs for lunch.

Hermione walked down the hallway towards the kitchen catching the sounds of people eating from the room beyond. Hermione, James, and Severus walked into the room and surveyed the scene before them.

"Remus was a right prat about it." Sirius's voice drifted down the hall.

Remus snorted, "Sirius, you turned my hair Slytherin green. It lasted for two days."

"I am sure it would have lasted longer; if Remus hadn't threated to hang you by your feet from the Whomping Willow." Lily said while laughing.

"I got it to change back didn't I?" Sirius said smugly as he leaned back in the chair. "Plus I would have liked to see Remus try."

Hermione stood behind James at the door, the latter of whom had a devious smirk forming on his face. James pulled out his wand pointing it at the legs of the chair Sirius was sitting in. James muttered a spell that sent the back legs of the chair forward; thrusting Sirius for the floor.

Sirius let out a yelp upon hitting the floor, but then jumped up from the floor turning a glare at James, "Oy, what the hell James."

"Sorry mate too easy to pass up," James snickered as he walked further into the kitchen; he grabbed a bowl and poured some soup into it. Hermione followed behind James pouring herself some soup as well then took a seat beside him.

Sirius picked the chair then sat it back up before turning to James, "I am not easy I'll have you know!" Sirius exclaimed. The room went silent as everyone stared as Sirius in mixtures of amusement and disbelief.

"Mate, the day you aren't easy is the day a cure for lycanthropy is made," Remus said as he walked over to place his bowl in the sink. Hermione was little shocked Remus would say that in the open but Hermione remembered everyone in the room already knew his secret so why hide it?

"Fine, I'm easy. Quidditch?" Sirius said cleaning up as well.

"Yeah I'm in." Remus said as he walked out the door.

Sirius walked towards the door as well but stopped before exiting the room and turned around to address Severus. "Snape, want to play?"

Severus raised a brow, Hermione could see the snide remark forming on Severus's lips but spoke before he did.

"Go release some stress," Hermione said with a smirk.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Sure why not nothing better to do." Severus stood. "Except for stabbing my eyes out," He muttered under his breath and Hermione shot him a glare.

"James, mate you coming?" Sirius asked leaning in the door.

"Not done eating yet. Get everything set up, I'll be out in a few," James said over his shoulder.

Sirius nodded before he closed the door to leave the cousins sitting at the table in silence. James was the first to break, "Hermione, I am glad you're home and safe." James said cautiously.

"Thanks you James," Hermione said turning to look at her cousin, looking at the man across from her hurt her heart more than she would admit. It was an agonizing ghost of seeing Harry sitting before her.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I tried—," James began until Hermione held up her hand bringing his words to a halt.

"I know James, I am not angry with you, Sirius and Remus on the other hand." Hermione stopped her words to give James a small smile. "You're family, James. I can't stay mad at you."

James face cracked into a smile and stood to throw his arms around her before saying, "I love you Hermione so much. I will always be here. Is there anything I can do?"

'I am going to make sure of that,' Hermione thought to herself. "I know, yeah actually there is." Hermione said sweetly. "Team up with Severus and make Sirius lose at Quidditch."

"You got a deal cousin, come on, you can sit with Lily and keep score. Erm, unless you want to play," James asked as he motioned to the door. "Ladies first."

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon watching her cousin and Severus murder Sirius and Remus. The two lost by sixty points. The boys filed into the house to take showers before coming into the library in the Manor where the Order stood waiting. Albus stood at the front of the room with Alastor, Severus, and Hermione. Several other order members stood around the room making the normally large room appear small. A Green flash of light from the fire place light up the room, a man with blonde hair and bright green eyes stepped in his eyes instantly finding Hermione.

"Hermione Dumbledore it's been a while." He said loudly attempting to catch her attention

Hermione turned around at someone saying her name to see Professor Clark looking at her with a smile across his face. "It has Gabriel," Hermione said smiling up at him as he came to her side and pulled her into a hug.

The Marauders stood to the side watching everyone when their former Defense teacher came through the fireplace.

"Awe shit! Why is he here?" Sirius said motioning to Professor Clark; who had just come throught the fire place.

"Well there's a good chance he is part of the Order, since this is an Order meeting, Hermione as well." Lily said sarcastically.

"Judging by the way he and Hermione are looking at each other I am pretty sure their hate of each other in class was an act." James glared at the blonde man with his arms wrapped around Hermione.

"Wait Hermione's part of the Order?" Sirius whispered quickly.

James, Lily, and Remus turned looking at Sirius in disbelief. James looked to Lily, "How thick can he get?"

"For Sirius? No end." Lily said as her eyes cut to Remus; who was glaring at the Professor. The older man was still smiling and talking to Hermione like they were old friends.

Dumbledore called the room to order, "Good evening everyone. Tonight we have four new inductees—James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus step forward."

They stood side-by-side in front of Albus, Moody, and Hermione. "Hold out your right hands."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand to run it across their hands causing a Gold Phoenix to appear and wrap around their hands before disappearing into the skin.

Sirius watched the gold fade from his skin before closing his fist and he looked to the headmaster, "This won't be like the Dark Mark. Will it?"

"No, unlike the Dark Mark it doesn't burn when you are called and cannot be seen. It only becomes visible when needed. Let me show you, Hermione if you will." Albus said turning to his granddaughter.

"Unlike your mark mine is always visible," Hermione said sliding out of her jacket. "Unless hidden under clothing," Hermione held her right arm where a visible gold phoenix rested; her other arm holding the word Mudblood across it. "Now unlike the Dark Mark anyone can use the Phoenix, also you can call the whole Order to you or one person. I am going to call James."

James looked down at his hand as it tingled and the Phoenix became visible. "Wow, Hermione that's pretty cool."

"If the Phoenix turns red the whole Order is called, it's a state of emergency. Now that you carry the Phoenix anything spoken of at these meets you cannot speak of; you're bound by the order. If you have any questions you can ask in the morning when we meet to start training." Hermione said shortly before turning it back over to her grandfather.

"Now I know all of you have been sent on missions. Hermione and Severus have been going after what has caused Voldemort to become immortal."

"How?" Someone asked from the back of the room.

"Horcruxs," Severus said as he walked up behind Hermione. His words immediately caused the room to break out in outraged yells.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled silencing the room at once. "Yes we know, this is a crime against nature, ripping you soul apart. That's why we are gathering them to destroy them at one time."

"The Death Eaters are gathering more and more followers by the day. Their attacks are becoming more reckless," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione was happy to see her once again.

"Yes, that would be why we are going to end this soon," Alastor said gruffly.

"We already have three of five," Hermione said.

"He ripped his soul apart five times?" Lily asked disgust lacing her voice

"Yes," Albus said simply.

"What are the items he put his soul in?" James asked.

"A journal, the locket of Slytherin, Rowena's Diadem—," Hermione stopped her words as Remus spoke up quietly.

"The diadem hasn't been seen in ages."

Hermione looked Remus in the eyes for the first time in a long time, "It was hidden in Hogwarts. Severus and I recovered it. Also the cup of Hufflepuff and a ring."

Remus's looked away apparently lost in thought. _"That's the project they were working on in school. They were part of the order when we were students."_

The meeting continued on with the discussion of horcruxes, Death Eaters, and Voldemort. Severus stood in a darkened corner watching Hermione; she was standing with James a ways away talking quietly to him. He was so focused on the two across the room that he missed the woman walking up to his side.

"Severus?" Severus turned to see Lily standing next to him.

"Do you need something?" He asked his voice holding no emotion.

"I wanted to apologize," She said pausing for him to interrupt but continued when Severus said nothing. "I shouldn't have stopped being your friend because of one mistake, I am sorry and I will leave you alone now."

Severus's voice stopped her before she left. "No, you shouldn't have but I let that go a long time ago."

Lily looked into Severus's obsidian eyes. "I hope we can be friends again one day."

Before Severus could answer he dropped to his knees hissing in pain. "Shit," He hissed out.

"Severus," Hermione said flying across the room so fast she looked like a blur.

"He's calling," Severus said clutching his arm getting back up. "It's never been like this before. I have to go."

"If you need me you know how to get me," Hermione said as he conjured his robes and mask. "Be safe Severus."

"I'll try," Severus said as he placed the mask over his face before leaving the room.

"Hermione will he be alright?" Lily asked worriedly looking at the door.

"Truthfully Lily I don't know," Hermione said hearing Severus's crack of apparition from outside. Hermione turned back to look at Lily. "I hope he is."

"He's going to Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

Hermione remained silent looking out the window, the only sign she gave of hearing Sirius was the sudden rigidity of her shoulders and back. She turned slowly to look at Sirius her face curiously blank, but when Remus felt the hair on his arms raise as Hermione's magic cracked in the air around her he grew worried.

Before anyone could react Hermione's wand was out putting Sirius in invisible bindings and briar-like barrier flying up between them and the rest of the room. James, Remus, and Lily tried to get through the barriers but they wouldn't give; the barriers were too strong. Flicking her wand again the binding whipped around Sirius neck.

"Yes Severus is. You have a problem with him being a Death Eater? Are you wondering if I am still a Death Eater?" Hermione stopped speaking as she tightened the ropes around his neck tighter. "If I was a Death Eater, let me tell you what I would do right now, I would tighten these bindings around your neck till you couldn't breathe just like I am doing now. I would sit and watch the light leave your eyes, and love every second of it." Sirius began to cough and splutter from lack of air; his face slowly turning red. Sirius's eyes franticly looking around for help but the briars were stopping anyone from helping. Hermione bent down in front of Sirius to look him in the eyes. "Be glad for your sake I'm not a Death Eater." Hermione growled simultaneously dropping the bindings from Sirius's throat as well as the barriers before walking out of the room. Sirius dropped forward onto the floor taking quick deep breaths in an attempt to get his breathing under control.

Hermione walked out of the room going to a balcony on the second floor to sit down on a chair. Hermione pulled her locket out, she opened it to look at the faded picture of her, Ron, and Harry. She remembered them standing in the library at Hogwarts talking. She had charmed the camera to fly in front of them to take a picture and Hermione jumped between the two surprised boys with a smile.

Hermione smiled before looking at the picture of her and Remus. Hermione had always had a crush on Remus and in this picture it showed in her eyes just how much she did. They were standing in the living room of Grimmauld place laughing and joking; their eyes focused only on one another. Sirius was the one who had actually taken the picture. She never knew until they returned to Grimmauld place while on the run and Harry found it in Sirius's old room along with other pictures. Hermione reminded always arguing with Sirius but they had always cared for one another; he had been a good friend.

Hermione heard the door open behind her but never acknowledged it until the person who had exited the house until they spoke.

"Hermione?"

**Hermione turned around to see Remus looking down at her. "Hello Remus," Hermione said with a sigh.**

**Fav part and or Line.**

**How about hermione's reaction to Sirius?**

**Remus and Hermione? Well this question is obvious how will the talk go?**

**What do you think will happen to severus at the volde meeting**

**As of right now whos your fav character. **

**Well all my little darlings I hope you like the update! I stayed up till 1 am finishing this up. Anything you would like to see happen? If so let me know. Also on a big other note there is a group on facebook for Sirius and Hermione shipper to post and talk. I know Sirius is such a jerk in the one but I gotta love him. Please review you are all amazing and thank you for reading I never even thought that the story would get this much attention. So thank you all again.**


	17. fights!

**Hermione turned around to see Remus looking down at her. "Hello Remus," Hermione said with a sigh.**

Remus closed the door and walked out onto the balcony before taking a seat by Hermione. He knew that the blow up between Hermione and Sirius had been long overdue but the reaction from her had shocked him. "Are you alright?"

Hermione frowned at him, "Peachy. Why do you ask?"

"Well I honestly thought you were going to kill him."

Hermione snorted as she got up and walked away from him coming to a rest leaning against the railing. "You think I would really kill him?"

"With the rage that's was rolling off of you, maybe. Scare the hell out of him, yes."

"Yes well whose fault is that?" Hermione snidely shot at him over her shoulder refusing to turn to face him.

"Sirius's," Remus said, he walked to Hermione's side and leaned against the railing next to her before saying, "and mine." Hermione rolled her eyes but continued to look at the stars.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I am not asking you to forgive me because you shouldn't but I wanted you to know that. I was wrong; so wrong, and I shouldn't have listened to Sirius. That night on the staircase when you couldn't say anything about what you were doing, I was scared you were on the same path as Peter." Remus saw a look of disgust come over her face at Peter's name. "Now, I know you really couldn't have said anything being bound by the Order. I just wanted you to know, I'll leave you alone now." Remus stepped back and turned to leave but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"I have already forgiven you, I think I did a long time ago," Hermione looked up at Remus, finally meeting his eyes. "But I haven't forgotten." Remus' jaw dropped open a small amount reminding her again how much this young Remus was like the one in her own time.

"Remus close your mouth before a bug flies in it," Hermione said as she turned away, smirking when she heard his jaw snap shut.

"Sorry I just didn't expect you to say that," He proclaimed quietly. "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Probably not but you have it anyways," She said with a shrug.

"Why? Why would you ever forgive me?" He asked, failing to understand how she could be so compassionate.

"I really don't know," Hermione lied; she knew it wasn't the truth because Hermione knew with all her heart that she was in love with him, that didn't change no matter what the time.

"I also wanted to thank you for the Wolfsbane potion you gave me."

"It was nothing," She told him simply.

Remus sighed pulling his hand out of his pockets to place them on Hermione's shoulders to look her in the eyes. "No it wasn't, not for me. I will never be able to thank you enough." Remus could hear her heart start beating furiously as his hands rested on her.

Hermione backed herself out of his grip and avoided his gaze. "You're welcome."

"You should come in and get some sleep," Remus said seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"No, I won't be able to sleep till I know Severus is safe," She said crossing her arms.

"All right," Remus nodded but slid out of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "You left your jacket up stairs. Don't freeze." Remus said as he walked back into the house. Hermione pulled his coat tighter around her and returned to waiting for Severus's return.

Hours passed and Hermione was truly starting to worry. What was taking Severus so long? Hermione sighed before going into the house to the kitchen where Lily was sitting with a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up?" Hermione asked as she poured a cup of coffee before taking the seat in front of Lily.

"Couldn't sleep," Lily shrugged. "Is he always gone this long?"

"No, which is why I am so worried," Hermione looked out the door as if hoping he would be standing there would cause him to appear.

"The boys are in the living room, they all fell asleep in there." Lily said trying to get Hermione's mind off of Severus. "Hermione, he will be al—" Lily's words were cut off as the sound of apparition echoed through the backyard and the sound of footfalls were heard.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and flung open the backdoor to see Severus standing in the yard trying to hold himself upright.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione exclaimed as she lept off the back porch to sprint across the yard. Hermione reached his side and took some of his weight against her shoulders. "Merlin what the hell happened tonight?"

"Get me inside," Severus ground out.

"Look out Hermione," Hermione looked up to see James and Sirius coming to Severus' side to pull him into the kitchen. Hermione stepped out of the way and followed them as they carried him inside and placed him into a chair. Hermione moved to divest of his coat and shirt, trying not to notice that Severus was no longer the scrawny boy he had been at school. He was toned from being trained as a Death Eater as well as the Order's training. Hermione was already waving her wand over the various cuts and gashes healing them when Remus entered the room, Helena and Charles hot on his heels. Helena leaned down next to Hermione and gently pressed her hand to Severus' ribs.

"You have four broken ribs my boy."

"Yes well, the Dark Lord was in a particularly good mood this evening," Severus sighed as he let his head roll back onto the chair. He closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths to get control of the pain shooting through his body. Helena began murmuring the same spell she had used over Hermione's broken leg and the entire kitchen winced when the popping of the ribs snapping back into place echoed through the room.

"This is a good mood?" Sirius asked looking shocked at the damage that had been inflicted on Snape.

"He's been worse than this,'' Hermione said. Severus didn't say anything about his ribs and the only noticeable change Severus gave that he had felt anything was his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table. "So why is he in a good mood?"

Severus exhaled a breath as the pain passed before standing up. "He either has something or someone, that's the only time he is ever this happy; in a manacle murdering psychopathic way mind you. I spoke to Malfoy who seems about as worried about his good mood as I am. Shocking I know, but Malfoy said he had overheard something about America or getting foothold in America."

"Why is Malfoy worried? I figured with snake-face trying to take over he would be as happy as can be," James asked looking confused as the rest as to why Malfoy would be worrying over anything.

"Lady Malfoy is currently carrying the future Malfoy heir. He is worried," Severus said looking at Hermione. "After we are done in the morning I need to go back." Hermione only nodded with sadness in her eyes.

"Alright everyone let's get some sleep it's one in the morning. You all need rest, Severus will you be ok for the training in the morning?" Charles asked looking over at Severus.

Severus smirked "It takes more than that to take me down."

The house became silent once more as everyone settled down for sleep. Hermione lay asleep in her bed as her dreams turned to nightmares from Malfoy manor.

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRL 

"_Take the boys to the cellar," Bellatrix screeched before turning back to Hermione. "The mudblood stays with me."_

_Hermione was thrown forward onto the ground by Greyback as Bella slithered forward. "Now, how did you get that sword out of my vault?"_

"_I didn't take anything from your vault." Hermione hissed back._

_Bella's face contorted in rage, "Liar! CRUCIO!"_

_As the spell hit Hermione she let out a piecing scream. The pain was like white-hot knives piercing every inch of her skin, so intense and all-consuming. Hermione could hear Greyback and Bella laughing over her screams, Greyback asking when he could have his turn. _

"_Time to change things up dearie," Hermione heard Bella say as the older woman came to sit on Hermione, Hermione saw the familiar glint of metal from Bella's Knife before she began cutting in her arm. _

HGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLGHRL

"Hermione!" Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Severus above her.

"What?" Hermione said, her voice cracking at seeing the concern in Severus's eyes that was rarely shown. Severus sighed as he slid in beside Hermione and pulled her closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me the nightmares had returned?" He asked stroking her hair soothingly.

"We had more important things to worry about." She said quietly.

"Hermione you will be no help if you aren't sleeping you fool." He scolded her softly. Severus felt tears hitting his chest. "Tell me Hermione. Was it dreams about The Manor again?"

"Yes, I could feel it. I could feel the knife digging into my skin. I could hear Greyback laughing, asking when he could have his turn." Hermione looked up at him. "It felt so real, like I was there again."

"Go back to sleep Hermione. I'll keep the nightmares away." Hermione smiled as she remembered when Harry had said the same thing. Hermione and Severus quickly went back to sleep entangled in each other's comforting embrace.

Severus opened his eyes to see Hermione curled in a ball next to him. Severus slid himself out from under the blanket and stood, giving her one last look before shaking his head and going to dress. He stepped out of the room to head to where they would be training but ran into the Marauders.

Remus stood in the hallway talking with James and Sirius but he looked up when he saw Severus coming their way. As Severus passed by him the smell of roses and vanilla hit Remus like a herd of hippogriffs. The smell of Hermione rolling off of Severus made the werewolf in Remus snap, in an instant Remus had Severus pinned against the wall by the front of his robes.

"Back at Hogwarts again? And here I thought you all had grown up," Severus sneered as Remus's eyes met his but instead of the normal blue his eyes were bright amber. "How wrong I was, I wonder what Hermione would think of this." Severus said looking at Remus without a trace of fear.

"I am warning you one time human stay away from her. She is mine." Mooney growled.

Severus smirked as he realized the werewolf and Remus wanted Hermione, "How cute. Laying claim to someone who isn't yours."

"Snape stop," James said as he watched Remus with caution with the full moon was two days away, Remus was very easily irritated.

"In time boy," The werewolf bit out.

"In time you may lose her, seeing as how I was in her bed this morning." Severus said as a smile crept across his face.

Mooney's eyes flashed with rage as he let out a growl throwing his fist forward to connect with Severus's face. James and Sirius jumped forward to grab Remus and pull him away from Severus who was wiping blood from his nose.

"Like I said before it takes a lot more to take me down now," Severus sneered standing nose to nose with Moony.

"Let's find out what it takes," Mooney growled.

"Stop it both of you now," A deadly calm voice slid across the hall, Mooney and Severus' eyes turned to see Hermione standing there eyes a blaze with fury. "Gabriel and Alastor are waiting upstairs for us you idiots."

Severus sent one last glare at Remus before going up the second flight of stairs. Hermione shook her head at Severus as he walked away before coming to stop in front of Remus who was still being ruled by Moony. "Calm down, please." Hermione asked gently, her voice and eyes pleading with him.

Remus's eyes turned blue once again, and he let out a deep breath as he looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry. Moony snapped and took over. I had no control."

"I understand that. I would never hold what Moony does against you," Hermione said as she turned away and walked up to the training room.

HGRLHGRLGHRLHGRLHGRL

Hermione entered the room to see Severus standing in the middle of the room with a smug look on his face. She knew Severus had something to do with Remus losing control of the wolf and she was going to find out what. She pulled out her wand as she marched up to Severus and jabbed him in the ribs with it.

"Ow, what the hell Hermione?" Severus snarled as he glared at Hermione and her wand as it continued to jab him.

"What the hell did you say? Remus wouldn't lose control unless provoked," Hermione snapped at him as he backed away.

"I didn't say anything; he just has a colorful imagination which allowed him to make assumptions."

"Then what the bloody hell happened Severus!" Hermione exclaimed losing her patience quickly.

"Which day?" He said sarcastically making Hermione growl. "Fine I made him believe that I had slept with you. Not entirely untrue now is it?" Severus said waspishly, his eyes flicking to the door where the Marauders and Lily come in the room.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Hermione screeched sending a jet of red light at Severus who quickly blocked it with his wand. "WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Sirius stood in between James and Remus as he sang, "Someone's gonna get it." Remus smirked at his friend's words hating that he agreed with Sirius. He watched Hermione and Severus dueling in the middle of the room and he was amazed how fast the pair was fighting. They sent and blocked spells from one another so quickly that there were just flashes of light.

"Enough," Alastor said stopping the pairs duel in the middle of the room but both continued to glare at one another. "Good thing you two are pissed at each other right, all out duel right now. Unforgivables. You four watch closely."

"Avada kedavra," Severus spoke the spell that sent a frightening jet of green light at Hermione who quickly dodged it. The spells hexes and jinxes began flying again; neither speaking the spells out loud.

"Imperio,"Hermione hissed and Severus stopped sending spells but Hermione could see him fighting for control; he quickly gained it before she could take the spell further.

"Stay out of my head," Severus hissed quickly turning to black smoke to fly around the room. As Hermione followed in her own white smoke chasing after him the jets of light continues to fly.

The Marauders and Lily were amazed at the power the two were showing in their duel but the amazement quickly change to fear as Severus landed simultaneously turning his wand on Hermione as she landed as well. "Crucio."

The smoke from around Hermione faded from around her as the spell met its mark. It felt like a thousand knifes stabbing her all over and Hermione's whole body tensed from the pain. The vine wood wand fell from her hand and hit the floor as she dropped to her knees. Hermione couldn't stop the ear piercing scream from leaving her mouth.

Severus held the spell over Hermione to let them see the true effect of the torture curse. Even though they were pissed at one another he hated hurting her, he called off the spell and Severus ran over to her as she held herself up shaking from the spell.

"I'm fine Severus. I have been under it a lot worse before," Hermione said looking up to him shaking she stood on her own.

"I am sorry Hermione for everything. I shouldn't have said that to Remus and also for hurting you. Are you ok?" Severus whispered feverishly.

"Yes. I am fine, you should know by now I can't stay mad at you but never do that again." She said, still shaking slightly from the after effects of the curse. Hermione walked shakily over to her godfather with Severus close by her in case she needed him.

"Hermione, I need to go," Hermione gave a nod to him as Severus left for the Death Eater meetings.

"There will be more training for you four but I want to let you know what you would be up against. Any Questions?" Moody asked gruffly to the four now walking over. "

Sirius looked to Hermione, "Are you alright?"

Hermione sighed looking over to Sirius, "Yes, I have been under that curse before. This was nothing compared to that. She kept me under it for—," Hermione stopped to think. "I actually lost count after the first forty five minute— sessions I guess you could call it." Hermione's eyes drifted to Remus who stood still but somehow she could feel the anger and sadness rolling off him.

"Why would someone do that?" James asked.

"Why?" Hermione chuckled darkly. "Because she could and she wanted too. For her it was fun. I was tortured, that was the day I had mudblood carved in my arm by a cursed dagger."

"How were you and Severus flying?" Lily spoke up.

"It's between apparition and flying. You don't disappear and reappear somewhere else. You fly there without a broom." Hermione said trying to stop a tremor in her arm.

"How did you and Severus learn that? I know it wasn't at Hogwarts." Lily asked

"As Severus was trained to be a Death Eater, the Dark Lord trained him and a select few others how to do it. Severus caught on quickly so he has been teaching him more which in turn will be shown to you. Always need to have a one up on your enemies."

"Who tortured you?" Remus asked tightly.

Hermione gave a glance to her godfather and Gabriel; but they shook their heads. "You will need to wait for you grandfather Hermione," Alastor said casting a worried glance Gabriel.

Hermione sighed, "I will tell you when my grandfather gets here tonight. He has what I need to tell you and show you everything. If you have questions I will answer what I can; even though some of it may not make sense." Hermione slid done the wall before resting her head on it.

"If you're Dumbledore's granddaughter that would make you a pureblood. So why would you be tortured?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"My biological parents are Andrew and Juliet Dumbledore. My father Andrew was raised by muggles and never knew about the wizarding world. When I was born I was given up for adoption, my adoptive parents the Granger's took care of me until I came into my Papa's care." Hermione said feeling twitches run through her body.

"We will continue this later," Alastor said before anyone could say anything else. He saw Hermione's head jerking to the side a little more with after effects. Even though she was only under it for a minute; she was more prone to tremors from being tortured with the curse. "Hermione get something for the –"

"That will have to wait," Hermione said as a silvery panther jumped through the window and came to a stop in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, I know who Voldemort has. He has the daughters of Mr. Richard Devereaux; the American Minister of Magic. Richeau and Elaine Devereaux are his daughters. I am trying everything I can to get them out. This is what Lucius meant but getting foothold in America. I will contact you again soon as I can." The patronus disappeared along with Severus's voice.

"Well, that's a problem." Gabriel said speaking to no one in particular.

"No shit Gabriel," Hermione whispered. This was bad very bad.

Well hope you like! Thanks to all my reviewers, favers, and followers! A big thank you to my beta Aubrey Snape!

Want to know you fav part or line?

Also do you think Hermione should go after Remus or Remus after Hermione?


	18. Memories Part I

**The years at the bottom are after the view the memories **

"_Well, that's a problem." Gabriel said speaking to no one in particular._

"_No shit Gabriel," Hermione whispered. This was bad very bad._

"Welcome, how lovely to have you here," Voldemort spoke from his throne and looked down at the two young women bound before him. The Death Eaters laughed at his welcome of them.

"Wish I could say the same," one of the women said with disgust him. Voldemort's red eyes cut to the woman, though the two were sisters they were total opposites in looks. The one on the left had long straight black hair, light blue eyes, with an alabaster skin tone. The only similarity they shared was the color of their hair. The other sister had short curly black hair with caramel colored skin. This confused the Dark Lord, "Why do you two look so different though you are sisters?" He questioned.

"We have different mothers," the one with curly hair spoke out again.

"Ah and your names?"

"Richeau and Elaine Devereaux but I figured you already know that since you're the reason we are here." Richeau hissed at the snake-like man.

"Richeau!" Elaine hissed at her sister. "I don't feel like dying today so stuff it."

"Well join me and I will spare you, I am a generous lord after all," He gave them twisted smile.

"I'm not that desperate to live," Elaine sneered at him

Voldemort chuckled, "Americans, you all have no manners. Didn't your mothers teach you better?" He knew both their mothers had died.

"Bastard," Richeau growled.

The smile fade from his face quickly, "Well I believe you're right, I am."

"My lord more Death Eaters have been taken to Azkaban. The Order was there as well," A Death Eater said as he stepped through the crowd.

Voldemort hissed, "Damn Dumbledore's Order and his granddaughter. They'll be out of my way soon enough however, starting with the girl."

Meanwhile at Potter Manor

"Now, this is my pensieve," Albus said letting it hover over the table. "This one is special, it will not only allow you to view a memory but you will also be able to see the entire memory by standing in it."

"Professor, how did you come by this type of pensieve?" Lily asked her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Sometimes there are perks to being me," Albus said looking at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione scoffed, "Sometimes." The room turned to Hermione; whose eyes widened at the fact she had spoken aloud. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" Hermione said as her brown eyes met her grandfather, who smiled at her in return. Hermione closed her eyes letting out a sigh.

"So cousin, what's this big secret you have?" James asked holding Lily's hand that held her engagement ring. James had asked her at lunch down by the lake on Potter Manor.

"What I am about to tell you will be very hard to understand, I—" Hermione stopped to look at her grandfather again; she didn't know where really to begin.

Severus slid into the chair next to her and gave her hand a squeeze under the table. He was back the house because a small group of Death Eater dared to defy Voldemort. Severus could hear their screams as he had left.

"I have been at Hogwarts since my first year," She began slowly but James cut across her sentence.

"No, you weren't even sorted with us, there's no way you could have been," James said looking confused by what his cousin was saying.

"You're right James, I wasn't sorted with you. The reason is because I do not start Hogwarts until 1991," Hermione said holding her breath waiting for their reactions. She was not disappointed, though shocked that Sirius spoke up first.

"Then that would make you—," Sirius said looking at her with a startled expression.

"A time traveler," Remus whispered from the other side of the table, he wouldn't look at Hermione and his face was unreadable.

"Let's give them a round of applause they got it on the first try," Severus grumbled at her side but quieted when Hermione shot him a glare.

"Why did you lie to us?" Lily asked, her face held a mixture of anger and hurt.

"I never lied," Hermione replied softly as she gave her cuticles a thorough inspection. "I didn't always tell the whole truth but I never outright lied. If I did, it was because I was bound by the Order not to speak of it."

"She's right, she never lied." Hermione felt her mouth drop open in shock at Sirius' words. "I listened more then you thought I did."

"How can you prove this?" Sirius asked not being rude just cautious.

"By her memories, I will be drawing them out myself." Albus said removing his wand from his sleeve.

"Do you know any of us in the future?" Lily spoke up.

"In a way," Hermione said flicking her eyes to Lily, then away.

"What do you mean in a way?" Lily's brow furrowed at how Hermione had responded, noticing that she neither said yes or no.

"When I started Hogwarts, I met a boy named Harry James Potter." Hermione said.

"We have a son?" James asked looking from Lily to Hermione; who nodded her head in response to his question.

"He was my best friend," Hermione said her eyes became moist thinking of her best friend. She met Remus's eyes seeing them wide in realization. "The future Harry and I are from, is one I am trying to prevent." Hermione took a deep breath for what she was about to have to tell James and Lily. "Harry doesn't have you growing up. Voldemort finds you, Lily, he lives with your sister. I am sorry to make it so blunt but there no easy way to tell you this." Hermione's voice shook a little speaking as Lily's eyes swam tears. "That's why I came back to fix everything. To make sure that future never happens, please believe I never wanted to hurt any of you."

"Hermione, we believe you. We have no reason not to," James stated, looking at his cousin with tears in his eyes as well.

"Well now that that's taken care of, let's begin looking at the memories. Shall we?" Albus asked as he turned to Hermione. He placed the tip of his wand to the side of her head to draw out the memories from her first year before placing them in the pensieve. "Simply place you fingers in the water and it will take you into the memory."

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG

1st year

"Hermione, your first year was completely crazy," James said.

"Well yes, I would say so," Hermione smirked. "Wait till you see the rest."

"We won't be there to see it, if this future comes to pass." Lily said sadly.

James wrapped his arms around her tightly, "It won't happen."

"How do you know James?" Lily asked tightly.

"I won't let it." Hermione said simply looking Lily in the eyes, reassuring her it would not come to pass.

"Should I bring up that your son is a seeker first year. Something you and I didn't even manage James?" Sirius said. James couldn't contain the grin the grew across his face.

"Hermione, why did you set me on fire?" Severus sneered at her but Hermione could see no real heat behind it.

"You were an ass," Hermione said with a smirk. "I thought you were trying to hurt Harry." Severus grumbled as he turned away from her and she bit her cheek to keep the smile off her face.

"The ginger can play chess, that was a hell of a game." James said.

"That's for damn sure!" Sirius howled.

"Boys Language!" Mrs. Potter scolded with a glare.

"Sorry mum," Sirius and James said together.

"You figured out my puzzle. I wrote that in my fifth year, kind of shocking I have use of it later in life." Snape whispered to her.

"Shocking Indeed," Hermione said slightly puzzled.

"Riddle was on the back of one of your teachers head! Did anyone miss that small detail." Remus asked looking a little perturbed and everyone grimaced.

"I have no answers to that. I don't know how but it still disturbs me." Hermione spoke with her face wrinkled up.

"Children, shall we continue?" Albus spoke up behind them.

2nd Year

"That little shit." Remus growled after seeing Draco call her a Mudblood.

"I really don't care anymore."

"You were crying in Hagrid's hut," James said softly. "Because of him calling you that."

"Yeah well, I had no reason to believe I was anything else." Hermione said looking to her grandfather.

"Your childhood crush on Lockhart makes me want to vomit," Sirius said with distaste coloring his face.

Hermione let out an actual laugh which everyone was glad to see, "Yes, well don't worry he wasn't my only childhood crush. Lockhart, was a bloody idiot. He was a horrible teacher."

"I can't believe there was a basilisk in the school and no one ever knew about it." Lily said with a shiver at the memory of the huge snake. "Wait is that snake in the school now?"

"No Papa and Alastor took care of it. That's why I was late to defense class. I showed him where the chamber was, and with Gabriel part of the order it was a lot easier to be late for his class." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you brewed polyjuice in your second year out of a toilet. I must say I am actually impressed though stealing is less impressive." Severus said looking at Hermione who looked shocked but happy at his words. However, always the killer of joy, he then said, "You took pussy to a whole new level."

James and Sirius busted out laughing at Severus' words, and Hermione's face reddened with anger. She had just opened her mouth to comment when Gabriel said over her.

"Now, now Hermione don't say anything you will regret. He could bring something up!" Gabriel said standing behind Severus. The two of them looked like they were planning evil deeds, thick as thieves the muggle saying was.

"You both promised that what happened Romania would stay in Romania!" Hermione growled.

"Yes well, Hermione you have a quick tongue." Gabriel said. "That red bra was spectacular."

"Actually it's was green," Severus piped in quickly. "Slytherin colors if I remember correctly. That was an interesting night." Hermione sighed but was thankful the Potters and her grandfather had stepped out to use the restrooms.

"Look you two assholes!" Hermione growled point to Gabriel and Severus. "The only reason that happened was because Death Eaters attacked us right before I got in the shower and you were standing guard outside

"In the rain," They said simultaneously.

"Why were you two looking so close at my bra?" Hermione hissed.

"It was hard to look away." Gabriel said giving her a pointed looked.

"Merlins beard!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Get past it! I had to duel in the rain in my bra. You're just jealous that I could kick more ass with my rack on show than you two could fully dressed." Severus and Gabriel smiled seeing they had rattled her cage.

"You are both pricks," Hermione growled.

"You love us." Gabriel smirked.

"I am beginning to second guess that," Hermione huffed.

"Can we not talk about hermione's bra!" Remus exclaimed glaring directly at Gabriel.

"I agree. How did no one notice a sixty foot snake sliding around the school?" Lily asked to no one in particular.

"Actually the better question would be, how the hell did that damn thing fit in the pipes." Sirius looked at Lily who chuckled at his comment.

"So Harry was bitten by the damn thing and lived? How?" James asked thinking back to the memory that had been showed to him.

"Yes, when he stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor. He killed it. Fawkes came down to the chamber to cry over him, healing Harry with his tears and saving him. That was pretty much it plus Lockhart got hit with his own memory charm; Poor bloke."

3rd year

"You knew me before you come here? I was your teachers." Remus came behind Hermione whispering in her ear as the others talked.

Hermione sighed before lifting her eyes up to him. "Yes."

"And you knew I was a werewolf and still said nothing to anyone." Remus asked astonished she would still show him the same kindness.

"Yes, I had no right to tell anyone. It wasn't my place."

"Why did you howl to Mooney knowing you could have died?" Remus whispered in her ear.

"I had to protect Harry and you, I couldn't let him die there but I also couldn't let you kill him. I knew you would have felt terrible plus Buckbeak saved us so no harm done."

"Thank you. You still show me kindness when you have no reason too," Before Hermione could speak Remus had moved away from her to retake the set by a decidedly pale Sirius.

"I can't believe that I was blamed for your murders and Pettigrew just let it happen, that dirty little bastard," Sirius said calmly though everyone could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check. "You saved me and the bird."

Hermione sighed, "You were innocent, and deserve to be in Azkaban. Pettigrew on the other hand did, though as you saw, he got away."

"Thank you. I know this hasn't happen but I still need to say thank you, by the way nice punch to Malfoys face." Sirius smirked looking at her.

"Yes well, he had it coming couldn't keep his mouth closed." Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"Yeah I guess the same could be said about me," Sirius said sheepishly.

"Duh!" The entire room said together.

"Damn that was rhetorical!" Sirius exclaimed.

4th year

"They brought back the triwizard tournament?" Lily asked a little enraged knowing Harry had to compete. "Dragons, swimming in the Black Lake with mermaids WHILE having students tied under the water to rescue, then some crazy maze that had Voldemort at the end of it? What the hell happens to Hogwarts?" Lily ended her rant breathing deeply.

"All the crazy people decided to return there," Hermione said indifferently. Hermione took a seat by Severus waiting for more questions.

"All those crazy people are trying to kill my son," Lily hissed.

"Well like I said this won't come to pass," Hermione said playing with her fingernails.

"On an up note I lived in a very luxurious cave," Sirius said only sounding half playful and the room chuckled a little.

"Yeah, you looked about as good as a Thestral," Hermione smirked.

"Thestral?" Lily asked confused. "They can't be seen."

"Lily they can be seen but only by people who have seen death," James said trying to stop Lily from pressing forward. James knew what had to happen for the winged horses to be seen by a witch or wizard.

"That's why I see them pulling the school carriages," Hermione shrugged. "I won't tell you who caused me to see them though, that happened in my fifth year." Hermione said looking at her feet. She couldn't give away the fact that it had been Sirius's death that caused her to see those winged horses.

"Who helped Voldemort return to power?" Remus asked.

Hermione was about to speak when she felt something warm in her pocket. Hermione's eyes widened reaching in her pocket she found her coin glowing with a message.

"_Get here now. I need your help." _

Hermione's eyes meet Severus's in a panic who read the same message on his coin. "We have to leave now." Severus and she grabbed their coats before rushing out of the house. Apparating into the night

"What's wrong? Where are they going?" Remus asked Albus in a panic.

"I am not sure," He said calmly but Remus could see that his words held no truth; he knew where they were going.

**I am so sorry for the long delay…..I had three deaths in the family and my betas computer crashed. I hope you like the update. Sorry again! **

**1: fav or part line?**

**2: anything you would like to see? **


End file.
